Mistake Gone Right
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: Bella's an assassin & Edward is the target that she falls for. Skills almost phenomenally great as a vampire. Temptation gets her bitten, by Edward. It heightens her skills, but her absence has her former employer searching for her. Now what's left to do?
1. Bella's Introduction: Chapter 1

It's starting off REALLY slow, but it will build up to the point of Bella and Edward's relationship. Just a lot of introductions of why Bella becomes an assassin is mentioned in the first couple chapters. Forgive me for it dragging on so slowly!

* * *

**Bella's Introduction: Chapter 1**

Bella acquainted herself with the city, blending in with the locals, pretending to shop. With a few bags in tow, it was filled of commodities she would be needing for her mission later, and it also acted as a shopping bag. Her target was in the same city, within the block's vicinity.

The night before, in her hotel room, she studied the fax that was sent to her through hotel fax machine. Documents that displayed nothing but a gift certificate to one of the shops in Milan on the sent fax, but Bella knew it was just a cover. She was highly trained to read certain documents as this, a special coding imprint of the letters of any paper document, called Encoding Sequence System, or ESS. It revealed the location of her target, along with their name, age, description of looks, & the necessary weapon.

_Leonard P. DeCawter III_

The fax revealed the next target. She would need to go shopping, the reason why she walked hastily through the street, searching for hidden ESS markings on doors of the boutiques and shops. The store manager would be associated with the firm Bella was employed by, providing her with necessities, sometimes weapons, for the assignment.

The shops and boutiques in Milan were full of expensive and popular name brands. Bella eyed all the stores as she passed them all, hunting for a certain store that stood out from the sophisticated shops. An antique shop came into view and relief washed over her. The shop _Hidden Treasures _stood out besides the trendy shops, revealing the ESS code on the glass front door, stating it was associated with Bella's employer firm. No one would ever see it, except her, or another of her kind.

"Hello..welcome to Hidden Treasures. Is there anything I can help you with today?" a soft greeting from an older woman announced her presence behind the counter. The woman smiled sweetly, Bella returned the smile.

"Good afternoon. There _is_ something you can help me with."

It was usually not customary to shake hands with any shop employers, but this was necessary if Bella was here to appropriate herself with the needed commodities. As Bella held out her hand for a polite handshake, she exposed a small mole on her palm, on the muscle of her thumb. It was a trademark for all assassins to acquire to work in the field, a mole randomly tattooed on the palm of their hand. It seemed natural to have a mole on a body part, it was a great cover. The woman recognized the mark immediately, smiling even wider, stating that she understood.

"I am inquiring for a treasure that you might carry rarely in your distinguished shop." Bella stated.

"I have might have exactly what you're searching for." The woman responded. "Let me show you our collection. Julia?" she spoke to a younger woman cruising the aisles, " will you please tend the register? I'll return in a moment."

The conversation was very nonchalant to other shoppers in the store. No suspicion detected between the two. The woman led the way towards the back of the shop to show Bella her "collection" of rare items they didn't carry in the front room.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." The woman brought her to a very small room, just big enough for 3 bodies to fit in. There was a chair that took up almost all the room and she sat on it, waiting patiently. "It'll be just a few seconds." The woman said before closing the door.

The woman was correct, stating it would be just a few seconds. Bella sat on the magnificent chair that was clearly antique, adorned with beautiful carvings on the arms and legs. The fabric on the back and seat of the chair was rarely worn, it had its own character and style to it. As quietly as it was, the chair started to move, it moved backwards, revealing the wall behind her opening into a completely different room. The motor that moved the chair was quiet, and it turned to have Bella sitting at a large table with a glass top. Lights illuminated the bigger room to reveal glass shelves full of the objects Bella was shopping for.

"Very sophisticated, indeed." Bella softly spoke, an anticipated smile on her face.

Before her were weapons of every shape, gadgetry, apparatus galore, also explosives that would have blown Milan off the map. Bella stood from the chair and looked through the special collection. The fax intended on a handgun adorned with a suppressor, & Bella already carried one, but she had been searching for the type that would suit her perfectly. Her heart stopped, then started to beat again at the sight of a Walter P99 handgun. Procrastination was not an option, she was going to purchase this beauty, with a suppressor along with it. She sat back down on the chair with the table in front of her, she pressed a button that called for the woman to help her with her purchase.

After a moment, the woman showed up, clearly delighted that Bella was happy about finding everything to her liking. They returned to the entrance of the little room, with Bella's new purchase, striking up a conversation that would not sound suspicious to the actions that just took place.

"I love your lovely tidbits! I'll be sure to inform my friends of your fascinating shop. Thank you _so _much for you help." Bella sounded like an excited shopper who just found her treasure.

"You're certainly welcome. I'm delighted you found what you're looking for." The woman carried a bag with Bella's gun and suppressor in her hands, already wrapped and covered with tissue paper.

"Oh! Will you please add this also? My mother will absolutely love it." Bella lied through her teeth, grabbing a porcelain mask with a crack on the side of the cheek, but it was whatever had to be done to hide her secret intention. "She collects all sorts of masks. And this would be _perfect." _

The woman received the old mask and rang it up on the old cash register, the bell dinging open after a few buttons were pressed. Bella handed the woman cash, credit cards were dangerous and traceable. The woman added the wrapped mask inside the bag with the gun, making sure the tissue paper hid and cushioned the gun on the bottom.

"Thank you for shopping with us today. Have a great evening."

"Thank _you. _You do the same." Bella responded. She exited the shop and headed back to her hotel room.

It was time to ready herself for the night's mission. All was prepared, except for herself. She needed to change her attire and wait till the sun was completely down to start her assignment. Dinner would be a good thing to occupy herself with right now.

* * *

Before Bella became an assassin, surprisingly she joined the military right after high school. It was the only option that would pay for her college without having to ask Renee or Charlie for help in the funds department. Bootcamp was hell, but it helped her to control some of her clumsiness that always ruled her life. With practice, she became very graceful on her feet and stealthy. Charlie was so proud of his daughter, it was close enough to the career he settled for himself.

Bella was grateful that she became athletic, she thought it would have been helpful back in high school, remembering how she injured Mike Newton a few times with her clumsy hand. Paying for schooling by the military though was Bella's intention. She was able to go through school with flying colors and learned a few languages along the way. Anything to keep herself occupied. She was still a loner all these years and she was used to it, always keeping to herself.

Becoming an assassin was a complete accident. Through a test-op that was required for all new stationed recruits somewhere overseas, Bella scored high scores in infiltration without detection, paralyzing an opponent with no weapons, weapons familiarity and use, the list went on. The advisor specialist took interest in her skills and that's where it started. Now she was one of the highest preferred employees.

* * *

Bella's last assignment was a success. She took out her target without a hitch, she was well deserved of a break. Her firm, _Sunset_, their cover as a travel agency were pleased with Bella's work. They had promised her a small vacation to rejuvenate and enjoy her time with her father, Charlie, in Forks. Anticipating this break for about a year, she was excited to visit her dad.

Bella dialed the number on her cell phone by memory, speed dial was not an option with her job, no ties to family would be too dangerous for her and anyone else she was related to.

"Hello. Dad?... It's Bella! ...I know! How are you? ...Really? How interesting, but I'm doing great... Wait, before we start a big conversation, guess what!...I'm coming to visit!....Yeah!! I'm excited too. I miss you so much....I'll call you later with the details, alright? I need to go home & pack.....I can't wait either! Love you, dad....Okay, bye."

She finished her call with her father and continued to drive home toward her temporary residence. Arriving just 15 minutes later, she took her dufflebag and packed every bit of her belongings into it, stuffing it to the rim. She showered, taking her time, washing away the night before away from her skin. The smell of blood that used to bother her before was more of an alert that blood was spilled and it was time to get away from the scene. She felt like she was saturated with it, even though none was apparent on her clothes or skin.

Her long brown hair stuck to her back as the hot water cascaded down her back. She sat on the floor, folding her knees under her chin and let the water roughly fall on top of her head. After the shower, she dried herself, tying her hair into a messy ponytail. She donned on old jeans and an extra large sized sweater. Even at the age of 24, she still looked like a younger college student.

In her large dufflebag, she stuffed her new weapon, specially made to pass the metal detectors in the airport. She would have no use of it in her carry on purse. Before turning off the lights to her hotel room, she eyed the room for anything left behind. The room looked like no one ever used it. Locking the door with her card, she made her way down the hall to the elevator.

_Make use of this time to rest, Bella. You'll need it._

She spoke quietly to herself in her head. She smiled, excited to see her dad for over 4 years. She took the time in the flight to sleep off her exhaustion, if the excitement didn't keep her up. The elevator dinged at the floor she wanted and she stepped out into the lobby.


	2. Edward's Introduction: Chapter 2

**Edward's Introduction: Chapter 2**

Bella exited the cab that took her right to her father's house. It was twilight and the porch light was already lit. Charlie, anticipating her arrival, opened the door and met her out on the driveway.

"Bells!" his arms were open for a big, warm embrace.

"Hey Dad!" Bella ran into his arms. They hugged each other for a long while, before Bella pulled away. "You look great!"

"So do you. It's been _so_ long."

"I know, I'm sorry. Ya know how work can be."

"Yeah, I do know. How's the agency? They actually let you get vacation? I hope they gave you a discount price since you work for their travel agency company."

"It's the same. Busy, busy of course!" she lied through her teeth. Sunset had enough money to buy Forks, alone.

"Are you hungry? Uh, I didn't cook anything." Charlie ran his hand through his brown hair, his other hand on his hip, slightly put off that there was nothing for Bella to eat.

"_Please _do not trouble yourself." Bella practically begged, she remembered how Charlie was not a great cook at all.

"I thought you'd say that. C'mon, it'll be my treat, Bells."

"No, Dad. It'll be my treat tonight. You can get tomorrow." Bella offered. Charlie just chuckled. "Let me just put my stuff down and change my clothes. I feel all yucky!"

"Okay."

Bella went inside her childhood home and quickly took the stairs by two. More old memories came back as she remembered always stumbling at the last step. She bounded over the last step with ease and she smiled to herself.

_Some things change, for the better._ Bella thought to herself.

She changed out of her over-baggy sweater and put on a deep blue long sleeve, V-neck sweater. Threw on a charm bracelet with a blue clear marble dangling from it. She looked at her appearance in the mirror, her hair was bent from the rubberband, but luckily it worked out as she pulled it out of her hair. It gave it a sexy look, hair disarraying into different directions. She smiled at herself and put some lipgloss on her lips.

"Jeans! Change your jeans, Bella, you silly woman." She threw clothes out from her bag into the bed and found some jeans that appeared cleaner than the ones she wore now. She practically buttoned her pants and ran down the stairs at the same time. Charlie waited for her in the living room, watching some highlights of a game on TV.

"I'm ready!" Bella shouted.

"Let's go." He stood up from the recliner chair, turned off the TV, and headed out the door. They made their way to the Red Chevy truck that Charlie kept for times he didn't use his cruiser.

"I can't believe you still have this truck. That's alright, I love this old antique."

"It always reminds me of you." Charlie said, a small grin on his face. Bella felt guilty that she was not able to visit her dad as often as they both wanted.

"Can I drive?" Bella said, like a small child with a big smile on her face.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Charlie handed her the keys.

They got into the truck and Bella started the ignition. The engine still sounded exactly the same, loud and ferocious.

"Wow, brings back memories." Bella reminisced. Charlie smiled at her.

They left and went toward the small town of Forks to Charlie's favorite restaurant, the Lodge.

* * *

The restaurant was not Bella's preference, but she still enjoyed herself with her father. They had talked about the gap of time they were not able to spend together. Charlie been busy with work, as always, also busy fishing for the times he didn't work. Incidentally, Bella has been busy with her "occupation". Bella has been able to travel, all for work, but still not exactly a vacation that Charlie thought it would be.

"That was fun." Charlie admitted.

"Yes, it was. We'll do it again tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

They arrived to the house, parking the truck in the driveway. After entering the house, the answering machine was full with messages, the red light blinking.

"I better listen to these messages. It might be work."

"Ok, I'll be upstairs unpacking."

Charlie picked up the phone and started to dial. His voice was calm at first, then irritated the next second. "Alright, I know, but Bella's home... Fine, I'll be in about 15 minutes." Charlie hung up the phone with disappointment in his face. He called up the stairs to Bella. "I have to go Bella. Work calls. Uh, I'm not sure what time I'll be home. So..."

"It's alright dad. I know how work can be. Especially in a dangerous town like Forks." Bella joked from the top of the stairs. It made Charlie chuckle.

"Ok then, I'm off. Good night, sweetheart."

Bella decided she would go out for a jog while Charlie went to work. It would keep her busy and she wanted to see the beautiful green forest she came to love. It wasn't beautiful when she first moved to Forks when she was 17, but it grew on her. It seemed she befriended Forks' forest instead of all the two-faced students at Forks high, spending her time there while reading one of her old books.

She changed into some old sweats and a gray sweater, pulled her hair back up to a tight ponytail and headed out the back door to enter the forest. She placed her cell phone in her pocket, just in case Charlie called, and jogged in place for a few seconds before moving forward.

The air was crisp, cool, fresh, it was dark but still lit by the light of the moon. Her breath quickened as the blood in her veins started to rush throughout her body. Sweat started to sprout from her forehead, some sleeking down in streams from her neck. Getting deeper into the forest, she hopped over branches and obstacles that would block her way. This was invigorating. A jog at night before bed would be a routine she planned to pick up while vacationing in Forks. It would help to keep her in shape, since she definitely would not be working.

Just as she was about to jump over a big branch that broke off a tree, the landscape dipped where she stepped down. She twisted her foot and she fumbled to the ground. Leaves and dirt covered her hair.

"Fantastic.." Bella frustratingly slapped the ground with her hands.

She tried to stand up, only to feel a pain shoot up her left leg. Was it broken? She hoped not. She put some weight on it as she tried to walk again and the pain was still strong. She limped all the way home. It took almost an hour, but she eventually arrived home.

Thankful that it was her left leg that was injured, or she wouldn't have been able to drive the truck. She grabbed the keys to the truck and headed to the hospital. Uncaring how straight her parking was, the truck took up two parking spaces in the lot, then she hobbled her way to the emergency room entrance. A nurse saw her limping her way to the desk and ordered for a wheelchair for Bella. She had filled out some paperwork and sat to wait for her turn.

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse called from the back. "The doctor will see you now." The nurse pushed her through the big double doors and into a private examination room. She placed herself on the bed and the nurse took all her vital signs. Just as the nurse finished her duty, Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked in. Bella's eyes widened at the young pale but beautiful doctor.

_Wow. _ Bella thought to herself.

"Hello Miss Swan. I am Dr. Cullen....What happened?" Carlisle did his usual greeting and asked the chief question of why she was at the hospital.

"Hello. Well, I was taking a midnight jog and twisted my left ankle. I jumped over a branch in the way and landed in a hole, I think." Bella explained.

"Alright. Is it painful?" Carlisle asked.

"I can tolerate pain, but I'm here on vacation visiting my father, and I don't want to be limping the whole time I'm here."

"Let's have a look. May I?" Carlisle asked before placing his hand on her ankle.

"Please."

Carlisle lifted her sweatpant leg to reveal a slightly swollen ankle. He prodded a little with his fingers, squeezing just a little to cause Bella to jump slightly.

"Sorry. I'll order some X-rays to be taken, just in case."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Just sit tight, someone will come in, in just a minute."

Bella waited patiently until a nurse came in with another wheelchair. They made their way to the X-ray room, Bella's foot lifted by one of the wheelchair stirrups. A strand of hair was falling into her face, which irritated her to no end, and she undid the rubberband restraint. She shook her hair to straighten out and moved the stray hair out of the way.

Down the hallway, was Dr. Cullen's private office. Sitting in Carlisle's office was Edward, Carlisle's youngest son, in human years. He had been flipping through a book about medicine when an unexpected event had disturbed his life. The door to the office was opened and the sway of Bella's hair had sent her scent flowing into the office. Edward was about to flip to the next page when he froze completely still. Bella's scent that flowed into the small room, which had struck Edward like a wrecking ball, causing him to drop the book and forcing him to grab onto the arms of the chair to stabilize himself.

Edward, his eyes pitch black from not feeding in 2 weeks, stopped breathing at that moment. The

painful ache in the back of his throat flooded his thoughts of wanting to hunt down the person who owned the delicious blood.

_Where is that coming from?_

Edward thought to himself. The scent was overwhelmingly intoxicating, alluring. He needed to know _now _where the scent was coming from.

_No, Edward! Stay where you are. It's too much for you to handle....Wait, I can handle it....It's a life Edward. An innocent life. Don't be ridiculous....The scent is so delicious though. Mmm..._

His thoughts fought with each other, contemplating if he should investigate where the scent was coming from. The monster inside got the better of him and he stood swiftly to find where it came from. Standing at the doorway of his father's office, he looked left and right, searching for the culprit. Bella was just about to pass the door with the nurse still pushing her on the wheelchair. She just finished pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail, then noticed Edward standing at the doorway.

His face was extraordinarily beautiful...and pale. Bella noticed how his eyes were an odd dark color. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man. When she caught Edward eyeing her with disdain, she dropped her gaze to her lap. Her face started to blush a dark pink color. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes at her lap.

Edward heard the rushing of her blood within her body as she blushed. His hands gripped the door jamb and made slight imprints of his nails into the wood. Bella and the nurse turned the corner and disappeared from Edward's sight, but the scent was still brutally strong.

"Edward, there you are." Carlisle took a look at his son's face of pain and questions formed in his thoughts.

_What's wrong Edward?_

"Who is that Carlisle?"

"Who?" Carlisle spoke aloud now.

"The woman in the wheelchair. That just passed."

"I believe that is Sheriff Swan's daughter, Isabella."

"I...need to go. I need to leave." Edward's face looked severely pained.

"What happened?!" Carlisle was worried now, for sure.

"Her scent. It's too..." Edward didn't even need to finish his sentence.

Finally, it donned on Carlisle that Edward was trying to compose himself with so many witnesses present. He also noticed that Edward was still as stone and was not breathing at all. Carlisle swiftly walked into his office and grabbed for his keys, tossed it at Edward. Edward caught it with ease.

"Here. Take my car."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward headed into the opposite direction that Bella's scent was lingering. He found the nearest exit and practically flew to Carlisle's car.


	3. No Jogging? :Chapter 3

**It's gonna take some time to write up the rest of the chapters. I'm writing as I go. Please! Any criticism is welcome. Let me know how I'm doing! It's a good motivator to think of more creative ideas. I hope you like it! **

**No Jogging?: Chapter 3**

"Alright, Miss Swan. It's only a sprain. The X-rays look clear. So let me just order for your release and you'll be free to go." Carlisle stated.

A compression wrap was being applied to her ankle while Carlisle spoke. His fingers were so delicate, gentle as he expertly wrapped the bandage around her ankle.

"You'll have to wear this for about a week. Then you may remove it. You'll have to take it easy, thought, so no jogging. Alright?" Carlisle told her.

"No jogging?" Bella's face was crumpled with disappointment.

"If you want this to heal properly, so you don't have any future problems with your ankle, the answer is yes. I'll give you a brace so you'll be able to walk around without crutches."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I appreciate that."

Carlisle put on the brace on her foot, velcroing the straps together. Bella stepped softly onto the floor and tested the brace. The pain was just slight, but it was tolerable. Carlisle signed some papers on his clipboard and handed it to Bella.

"Here you go, just have the nurse sign this on your way out. Go get some rest." Carlisle gently tapped her knee, a comforting gesture.

"Good night." Bella smiled politely.

Bella walked out onto the hallway, very slowly and cautiously, disappearing behind the wall. Carlisle's thoughts for Edward immediately took over, his smile vanishing all together.

_Take care, son. I know you'll do the right thing. _

* * *

Bella arrived at home. She looked at her watch.

_Oh crap, 1:41AM? _

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway.

_Crap, crap. _

Bella made her way out of the truck, very carefully. Ironically, it started to rain when she walked to the front door.

_At least the rain waited till I got home. _

Bella thought to herself again. As she stepped onto the porch, Charlie opened the door.

"Bella! Where have you... What happened?" concern immediately plastered his face. He opened the door wider for Bella to pass through.

"I sprained my ankle."

"Is that where you were? The hospital?"

"Yes. I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to scare you. Why didn't you just call me?"

"I did! But you didn't answer. I almost sent the whole station to search for you!"

"What? You called? Let me check."

Bella checked her pockets. Her cell phone was gone. She must have dropped it when she tumbled to the ground.

"I think I dropped it. Crap."

"Geez, Bella. You scared me to death. At least you're okay."

Charlie escorted her to the couch by the elbow and hovered like any concerned father would.

"Dad, I'm fine. Stop hovering."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't know, I guess I saw this coming. On the first day you visit too."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Bella asked confused. The lines of her forehead increased as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Sooner or later you were going to end up in the hospital."

"Oh gawd, not this! I'm going to bed." She stood up from the couch, irritated.

"Do you need help up the stairs?"

"No." she said shortly. "I'll be fine. G'nite."

"Good night."

Bella strolled up the stairs with no problems, but Charlie watched her, just in case. Bella plopped herself on her bed and huffed loudly in irritation. First, she sprains her ankle, she loses her phone, now her dad was treating her like she was 17 years old again. What a way to start her vacation. To top it all off, she wouldn't be able to jog every night which she looked forward to every night. Frustrated, she laid down and stared at the ceiling. Then she blushed with anger when she realized she didn't turn off the lights before lying down.

"No jogging. Oh well, maybe I can just take evening walks instead." She spoke aloud while laying down again on her bed.

_I'll need to take that walk to find my phone first thing tomorrow morning. _

With that decision, she smiled and closed her eyes to try to sleep.

* * *

Edward's decision to leave to Alaska had changed. He drove to Seattle instead, sticking only to the mountain roads. He parked the car at a look-out point and sat for hours overlooking the lights of Seattle. His thoughts were fighting with each other again. Edward just wasn't sure which one to side with.

_You should have gone to Alaska. It would have been safe. _

_  
But if I go, I'll still be thinking about it. Until it's all I think about. Then the only thing to do is go find her._

_Don't you dare. Don't you _dare!_ This is not the life you chose. You have a choice. She's still alive because you made the right choice. _

_Why did I have to go to the hospital tonight? Why did _she _have to be there? I should have went hunting with Alice & Jasper. _

_Go find her, Edward._

_No! I won't. No. NO._

Edward growled angrily at himself. Still confused of what to do, he ran, ran fast and far. The rain splashed onto him as angrily as his mood was. The burn at his throat was angry also.

_Where am I going to go? _

He thought to himself.

_I need to hunt. Maybe that will help._

Edward knew that it would not help, but he needed to feed. He needed to do something instead of think Isabella Swan. Stop thinking of her scent, her exposed neck, when she blushed, the blood rushing....

_Stop it! Please..._

Edward pleaded with himself. He ran into the forest, snarling with a frustration, ignoring his demanding thoughts as best as he could.

* * *

Edward had just finished feeding on a few cougars, hoping it would help the crave he had for this woman's blood. His stomach felt sloshy, as he ran back to Carlisle's car on the overlook point.

_Ugh. Maybe I overdid it. No, it'll help at least just a little. _

He took his strides a little slower, avoiding the sounds his stomach was making. His eyes were a friendly caramel color, opposite to the dark black that everyone was afraid to gaze at. Except that woman at the hospital, Isabella Swan. There was no fear in her expression, astonishingly she blushed at his hateful stare at her. That was odd, but interesting. What was she thinking? Does she know she was endangering herself acting in a way as that?

His mind went back to that moment at the hospital. He tried to remember the thoughts that would be coming from this stranger, only to find silence. Was his powers in a rut? The nurse pushing her on the wheelchair was easy to read.

_Where is that room again? Turn left then right then right. No..left then left? This is my first day and I have no idea where I'm going! Those idiots to ask a new person..._

Edward remember the nurse's thoughts almost verbatim. But Isabella was so quiet, not even a whisper. This made Edward feel uneasy and frustrated at the same time. What was this woman doing to him? He was going to find out. Maybe when he had more control of himself.

Carlisle's car stood in the dark, the lights brightening the area when Edward pressed the 'unlock' button on the keychain. He entered the car, taking in the leather scent of the seats, hoping it would help clear his mind of the terrible distraction in his throat. It only lasted for a few seconds after his senses got used to the leathery smell. The engine roared to life and Edward flung it into reverse, speeding off the mountain, heading for home.

Would he be able to face his family at home? Would they be shocked by this turn of event? What visions would Alice have for him about Isabella? Would Carlisle be disappointed? Questions pounded at him, wondering what would happen next. His life was set for him, he would exist alone for eternity, with his family, feeding only on animals. Now his life was in an uproar, with unanswered questions that might never be answered.

One question was bothering him the most. Who is this Isabella Swan? And why was she here in Forks _now? _Edward have never seen this person before in his life. Charlie Swan lived here in Forks practically his whole life, but he has never known he had a daughter. He rarely spoke to the man, maybe that's why it was unknown to him.

Curiosity had him heading toward the Swan residence. He wanted to know why he wasn't able to read Isabella's thoughts. Plus, he was not ready to come home to thoughts that would send him into another angry rage, or sympathetic thoughts from his mother, Esme, or from Carlisle. A million rationalizations spun around in his head while he drove into the night. Before he realized it, he was already in Forks, hitting the borders of the county.

_Better not park close. Might ignite suspicions. _

Edward parked the car far enough that it wouldn't cause questions to stir. He would run through the forest and would observe over the Swan residence from the trees. Of course, he knew where Charlie Swan had lived, it was a very small town and he was the only sheriff. He found the house with ease, slowly making his way up a tree to watch closely. The porch light in the front of the house was on, but the rest of the house was dark inside, very quiet.

Edward listened intently for any signs of thoughts inside. He heard Charlie snoring loudly, but that was all he could hear. Then, he heard someone speak softly.

"Walter...I love it."

_Who was she talking to? Who's Walter? Is that who she is talking to?_

Then rustling of sheets and soft whimpers came from that same voice he heard just a moment ago. She's sleeping, he realized. She talks in her sleep? Interesting. Edward could hear her tossing and turning, the rustling of sheets and murmurs here and there as she slept on.

"Mine...Found you...Mmm."

Edward was so intrigued with this new speculation. She spoke in her sleep, but he could not read her mind. He wanted to see. He wanted to be there.

_No. Edward. Bad idea. _

_I can handle it. I WILL control it. I just want listen, that's all. _

Edward's thoughts overtook him and he climbed down the tree. He tried to decipher which of the windows was Isabella's room and went to investigate. The windows facing him was her room as he kept hearing more murmurs from her. He expertly scaled the side of the house to her window, hanging off the eave that was above her window. The window stuck, slightly squeaking as he tried to open it. Looking in her direction, he looked for any stirring coming from her, but she slept on. Finally, he got the window to open all the way and her scent immediately surrounded him. He stopped breathing completely and closed his eyes to control his urges.

"Blood. Get out."

Edward froze by her words. Was she awake? These were odd dreams if she was still talking in her sleep. Curiosity of this woman almost drove him insane, but it was not as insane as her scent. He couldn't take it. Her scent was still intoxicating, even after draining three cougars. He closed the window quickly and went to the sanctuary of the woods, where it was filled with fresh air.

How utterly frustrating! This woman was a complete mystery. What was she talking about in her sleep? Why does her blood drive his vampire urges crazy? Why can't he read her mind? Edward concluded he would try again tomorrow.

The run through the forest helped a touch. But it faded as soon as he picked up the woman's scent. It was lingering slightly. Questioning thoughts of why she would be in the woods at this time of the night had Edward following the scent to the spot where she had tripped. He paused by a broken branch of a tree and noticed something out of place.

_A cell phone? What is a cell phone doing out here? _

He turned on the phone on and found numbers with no ID to them. Just randomly dialed numbers. 'Notification' was displayed on the screen of the phone, stating that an unanswered message needed to be read. Ignoring the message, he turned the phone over to find any clues of the owner. The scent, the scent of the phone made it obvious to who it belonged to as he turned the phone over. It was completely saturated with her scent.

As if reading her mind made him crazy, the knowledge of the message on her phone made him curious...again. He pressed the 'notification' button. It took a few seconds to load up and a picture along with a text message. Edward gasped at the picture.

_Edward Cullen_

His name was on the message along with his picture. He would be the next victim for Bella to hit. Still, Edward was unaware of her intentions as he stared at his own picture on her phone.


	4. The Assignments: Chapter 4

**Don't forget to review! No matter how big or small it may be, it's lovely to hear what you think! **

**No response: Chapter 4**

Why was his picture on this woman's phone? Just more questions piled upon other questions. He would be mad with insanity by the morning. Now, what to do with the phone? Does she know where she dropped it? Does she know that she _did _drop it in the first place? Should he take it with him? If only Edward was able to read her mind, he would know for sure what to do with the phone. Either leave it or take it.

With much deliberation, Edward decided to befriend this woman. What's that saying? _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _Isabella wasn't exactly an enemy, but the way her blood made him crazy, it was close enough. He just had to figure out a way to be close enough without giving into temptation.

Edward put the phone down on the ground, exactly where he found it. He deleted the message, hoping that she would miss it and there would be nothing to worry about. Hopefully.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning, her foot not throbbing as bad as it was before. The compression wrap certainly did work. She stretched in her bed, shaking off the exhaustion from sleep. She had dreamed about her new toy, the Walter P99 handgun. It had been an effortless hit with Mr. Leonard Decawter. It was a good decision to buy the gun. She had named it Walter, obviously. And the blood that oozed out from the open wound to his head was her cue to get out.

She sat abruptly from her bed when she remembered she had to search for her cell phone in the forest. Charlie was downstairs, getting ready for his fishing expedition. He knew better than to ask Bella if she wanted to come. She hated fishing.

Cautiously, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs to greet Charlie a good morning.

"Hey Dad. Good morning."

"Morning, Bells. Sleep well?"

"I think so."

"Good. If you want some breakfast, there's cereal, or waffles in the freezer."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just have some oatmeal if you got any."

"Yeah. It's here _somewhere._ You know I don't eat that stuff. I'd be surprised if you find any."

"Oh hey, I'm gonna go out and find my cell phone, okay? I need to find it before I head back to New York." Bella spoke while she searched for any oatmeal in the kitchen.

"Bella. _Please _be careful, alright?" Charlie turned to speak to her, making sure she saw how serious he was.

"Dad, I'll be fine. What're you planning to do today?"

"Fishing. Going with Billy."

"Well, have fun. Tell Jacob I said hi."

"Will do, if I see him. He's too busy these days."

Bella remembered Billy's only son, Jacob. They had hit it off when they met back in high school, but for some reason, he was always too busy with his clique. They had stayed more as acquaintances than good friends. Only speaking to each other if the family got together.

"You don't mind me going fishing, do you?" Charlie asked, skeptical.

"Of course not, Dad. Go. Enjoy yourself. It's not like we could do much with my ankle anyway."

"I'm sorry, honey. Hopefully it'll feel better soon and we can go out dancing or something." Charlie chuckled at his joke.

"_Very _funny, Dad! Get outta here!" She smiled at him as he took his gear and walked out the front door.

Bella could not find any oatmeal in this chaos of a kitchen. She decided to skip breakfast altogether and just pick something up after finding her phone. She changed her clothes into sweatpants and a sweater, attire more convenient for her to move in. Outside of her backyard, she tried to retrace the path she took the night before. It took awhile to move through the forest, as the weather kept the soil and leaves on the ground damp. She cursed to herself, noting that she would have to clean the brace around her foot. It was completely wet.

The familiar broken tree branch was a few feet away from her. Relief washed over her as she found her phone, laying next to the dip in the ground where her foot had caught. She brushed off the debris from the phone, noticing that it wasn't damp from the rain before.

_Odd. Why isn't it soaking wet?_

She tested the phone, to see if there was still power. It certainly wasn't damaged at all. The phone displayed "Notification" of a new text message. She opened the message and her face was blank to see a familiar name.

_Carlisle Cullen_

His picture was an attachment along with the message of his name. It was protocol in her occupation to respond to any messages sent from 'Sunset', acknowledging that she had received it. This type of communication was rarely used, but was useful when there was no fax immediately available. Emails were easily traceable and the cell phones that were used were run and operated by 'Sunset' themselves, to erase any evidence of their intentions. No one would ever know what they were up to.

Bella's blank face then turned to disbelief as she let it absorb that she had to eliminate Carlisle Cullen. But why? He was a doctor that saved people's lives, he wasn't a criminal, for all that she knew. She responded to the message, texting "M.R.", or Message Received.

_What the...? I'm on vacation, dammit! Why?! _

Bella's face flushed with anger again, turning almost a bright red as the realization of why they had let her have a break in the first place, in Forks, was to assassinate Carlisle Cullen. Her lip twisted in anger and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to inhale fresh, cool air in and let it quickly exhale out of her mouth.

As she breathed in and out, another message had beeped to her attention. Unaware of her actions, she had been gripping the phone in a hard grasp, her knuckles turning pale from the pressure. Relaxing her hand, she brought the phone up to view the message.

_No response, 3:42 A.M. _

_What?_ _This is the first message I got, idiots! _

Bella thought to herself. The message with Carlisle's name was the one and only message she had received, unless...

...Unless someone had found her phone and read her messages. Why would they do that and just leave it where they found it? Someone who found a cell phone out of nowhere would naturally take it and dub it as their own property. A moment passed and Bella's body started to tense from the uneasiness she was feeling. Adrenaline started to pump through her body, putting her attention to full alert. She scanned the forest for any clues that someone might have been there to pick up her phone. Now it made sense why her phone was not soaking wet from the rain the night before.

_What was the first message_, Bella started to wonder. Bella started to punch another text message on her phone, her thumbs typing swiftly.

_Please repeat 3:42 A.M. Message_

Would they repeat the message? Would they ask questions to why she hadn't responded in the first place? It didn't take even a minute for them to respond.

_Edward Cullen_

His picture, just as Carlisle's picture had a moment ago, displayed on her screen. Bella's eyes widened in shock. Edward Cullen was that boy at the hospital. The beautiful angel with the dark eyes that was oddly staring at her. She stared at the picture on her phone, reveling at his breathtaking appearance. He appeared to look very young. Cullen...were they related somehow? The only resemblance they had were their unusually pale skin. Brothers, maybe. Carlisle clearly was too young to be his father.

Bella had an assignment to fulfill and she needed to pull it together to be able to make a clean hit. She had to assassinate Carlisle and Edward Cullen.

* * *

Edward had been watching over the area for hours, waiting for the owner to reclaim her phone. Almost three and a half hours had passed, until he sensed the familiar scent of the woman from the hospital, coming to fetch her phone. He knew, deep inside, that this phone belonged to Isabella Swan. His muscles tensed at her scent, rising in the early morning, tainting the freshness of the clean air. Edward ceased his breathing, controlling the monster that fought inside him. He had planned to wait for Isabella, which was worth the wait, because she had finally shown up. His view from the tree above was high enough that she could not see him from the forest floor.

He was fascinated with the expressions she had made while examining her phone. So many seemed to flash upon her face in a short matter of time: relief, shock, confusion, irritation, anger, admiration. At one point in time, she had looked almost panicked, looking around the forest with eyes that seem to be very focused. What was she doing? What_ was _she thinking?!

Bella injured foot did not slow her down as she made her way back to her father's house. Edward noticed how she was tolerable of any pain that might have bothered her, as she hurriedly hurdled over small branches and mounds of soil. He didn't hear a sound of complaint escape from her mouth, not a whimper, or a groan, nothing. She was tough, he thought.

In such a rush, Bella practically threw the door open and entered, slamming it closed. Charlie must not be home. The cruiser was not present. Edward listened as Bella made her way around the house in uneven rapid strides, her steps up the stairs were noisy. A dial tone was heard and a faint sound of beeping as Bella dialed a number on a phone.

"Charlie, Sierra, India." Bella began to speak with a low voice.

Edward recognized the phonetic alphabet Bella recited, but what did they represent?

"Nearest location for E.S.S document retrieval in Forks, Washington, and complete details needed for identities received," there was a brief pause before she spoke again. "Thank you."

Edward heard another beep and assumed it was Bella ending the call. More footsteps noised itself till the sound of water from the shower was all that was heard. Edward now had his facts straight, Isabella Swan owned the phone. That was one question answered from the million he had. Now to figure out what Bella's phone call was about, he would soon find out. Maybe his strength and control would be in check today. The outcome of how he would handle her scent to sneak into her room while she was in the shower was unknown. There was only one way to find out.

The noises from the bathroom continued as Bella showered. Edward had climbed through her window again, the squeak disappearing completely. The overpowering scent was still strong, but his control was a little more manageable. Calculating his every step, Edward waited for that moment where it would be too much for him, then he would retreat to the forest again. The tainted air in the room was hell for him, keeping his chest motionless with no air to breathe. It helped him control himself. His throat burned with ache but he remembered the picture of himself on Bella's phone, this pushed him on.

5 minutes passed before he was at the computer desk, this was a long span of time for a vampire to endure. His control was manageable, but it came with the consequence of wasting too much precious time. Bella had turned off the shower and Edward's head snapped abruptly to the bedroom door of her room. He bolted out the window, jumping down to the ground, after closing her window quickly. Annoyance coursed through him, that was another question unanswered.

Bella made her way to her room, the towel wrapped around her head. Her hair fell, as she removed the towel, displaying her wet locks against her sweatshirt, dampening spots where her hair landed. She undressed quickly and put on black slacks with an almost blood red turtleneck sweater. She left her hair down, still wet from the shower. The air outside would dry it eventually. Bella grabbed her big purse, stuffing "Walter" inconspicuously into the lining. She rubbed the outside fabric of her purse, happily thinking of her new weapon. Quickly, the phone was also thrown into her purse, along with her wallet and other necessities that would make it seem like a woman's purse. Remembering last minute, Bella grabbed a dress, and a hanger, from her dufflebag and closet, to bring along with her. This would be necessary for her cover.

She hurriedly ran down the stairs by two, grabbing the keys to the truck on her way out. The expression on her face was serious as she thought out her agenda for the day. She would have to make a trip to Port Angeles. There was a dry clean store, "Express Drycleaners", that functioned with E.S.S. on receipts, that was the purpose of obtaining her clean dress. She would send her dress to have it done, showing her marked mole on her palm, and they would return with a receipt that had documented the information she needed.

The truck started and quickly backed out of the driveway, squealing as she pressed on the accelerator. Edward followed her as far as he could, only staying in the shadows of the forest. He did not go very far as Bella made her way onto the highway, heading to Port Angeles. The idea of retrieving his father's car was just a waste of time, Edward wouldn't be able to find Bella if he tried to pursue her. He would just have to wait till she came back.


	5. Please call me Bella: Chapter 5

"**...Please call me Bella": Chapter 5**

Bella had made it to Port Angeles in good time. She wanted to be back at home before Charlie was back from his fishing trip. Though, her goal tonight would be to receive her E.S.S document, with the informative data she needed.

The call to the business was made through her cell phone ahead of time, retaining the address to get to the location. Bella had also asked for the manager's name personally, avoiding any future disturbances that would delay her errand, after arriving to the business.

The shop was not a rundown store like most dry cleaner businesses were, it was in good taste, run by a very handsome gentleman. He looked out of place in the store, as he looked clean cut.

"Good afternoon. How are you today?" the gentleman asked Bella.

"Hello, I am doing just fine. I am here to speak to your manager?"

"I am the manager. What can I help you with?"

Bella held out her hand, displaying her mole, that the manager took notice of.

"I am requiring an alteration on my dress, please." Bella stated, showing him her dress. It was in perfect condition, but no one knew of the deception.

"Yes, yes. I can take care of that for you, no problem. Let me assess the damage and will return to you a receipt."

"Thank you very much."

The gentleman gave her a friendly smile, nodding his head before turning around to head to the back. He had hung her dress on the clothes carousel, stapling a number onto the plastic wrap he covered her dress with, before entering through a door towards the back. She had waited almost 5 minutes before he returned, a piece of paper in hand.

"Here is what you need and if you can please sign this receipt I'd be grateful." He handed her the ESS document and another smaller piece of paper that acted as the receipt. She signed a fake name and the gentleman took it to staple the papers together.

"You have a good day and your dress will be ready by tomorrow."

"The same to you. Thank you." Bella smiled politely and walked out of the store.

Entering her truck, she scanned over the document and read the information. It plainly described Carlisle's looks, his name, age, location of where she needed to fulfill her assignment, and weapon of choice. They also informed in the document that they often went camping, a potential time to make an eventual hit. Under Edward Cullen, it was the same exactly information.

Bella had some homework to do. She needed to stake and investigate their home, memorize their daily routines, strategize how to make the hit. She would possibly be staying more than a week in Forks, but it was uncertain.

* * *

Edward sat at his piano, staring at the keys. The black and white keys was invisible to him as he sat and thought. His caramel eyes were filled with no emotion that anyone could read. He felt lost, not knowing what to do in his uncontrolled life he thought seemed simple.

_But of course, a life of a vampire is not simple. Is it? Now this woman has filled your non-simple life with confusion and mystery, your throat with unmistakable scorching pain you never felt before, and your mouth with venom. _

Edward wanted to drown out the thoughts that were so true, fearfully true. His hands moved to the keys now of his piano and tried to play Claire De Lune. The song did not sound the way it was suppose to, full of feeling, deepness that he usually put forth to make it sound so beautiful.

_What's wrong with Edward? The song sounds so..._different.

Esme was in the kitchen, but Edward could read her thoughts so clearly. It was full of confusion and worry, worrying that Edward wasn't himself since he arrived home just an hour ago.

Edward felt guilty, that he would get Esme to worry about him. She was so unselfish, so loving, worrying about her son and what got him to start feeling that way in the first place. Nowhere seemed to be a safe place for him to be alone, even from himself. Maybe a place crowded with strangers with thoughts that did not include him would be a better place to dwell temporarily. Edward cut off in the middle of Claire De Lune and told Esme where he would be going.

"Esme, I'm going to the hospital."

"To see Carlisle?"

Edward hesitated, knowing he should lie, "..Yes." He kissed her cheek as he passed through the kitchen and went out the garage door to drive Carlisle's car he still had.

In the car, the music was blaring loudly, but it didn't drown out his own thoughts. He wondered repeatedly to himself, if Bella was back from her trip. The speed on the road was fast, similar to the speed of his thoughts that swam around in his crazy head. He was desperately drowning in his own head.

The speed of Carlisle's car was now following the speed limit as he approached the hospital. The space with the sign printed _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ was where Edward parked his car, making sure he locked the door before entering the hospital. Random thoughts started to bombard into his mind, which Edward was happy for. The smell of blood was fresh, sending a painful tug at his throat, but it was not strong, like the one and only other blood had been. Edward shook his head to toss that oncoming threat out. He concentrated more on the thoughts of strangers.

_I hope the doctor gives me an excuse note. Mr. Tenley will be pissed if I don't bring one back to work tomorrow. Anal bastard. _

_50..55..65..70..71..2..3..Ugh.. only 73 cents for the soda machine. _

_I've been waiting forever! When are they gonna call my name? _

"Randy Striper." A nurse called out.

"Right here. Thank goodness, I thought you guys were never gonna call me back." said the stranger with a swollen hand.

The random thoughts of strangers were working out perfectly. Until an overflowing wash of venom filled his mouth. The scent of Isabella Swan was present in the distance. He leaned against the wall to swallow the venom and restrained himself. His face gave away a pained look, which got a passing nurse's attention.

"Sir? Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Edward shook his head, relaxing his face. "No, no. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Edward gave the nurse a glare of irritation. The nurse gave a hesitant smile and thought better to push it.

_Sor-ry! _She thought_._

"Yes, I'm sure.Thank you, anyway." Edward tried to be soothing after hearing the nurse's thought, but it was too late now.

The nurse took that as the end of the short conversation and left in a hurry. Edward's throat still bothered him. He had to take in breaths to speak to the annoying nurse.

As Edward stood against the wall, he noticed Bella far across the big waiting room, heading down a hallway.

_She's back._

Determination took over his senses and he followed her, hoping he wouldn't get caught. He crossed the waiting room, weaving around people as they wandered around. Edward peeked around the corner, but she was nowhere in sight. How did a woman with a foot brace disappear so quickly? This woman seem to intrigue Edward with questions everytime he encountered her. He walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner, when he froze in his step. He turned around to check if it was safe to escape quickly, but more nurses headed his way, they would be witnesses to his vampiric movement. Defeated, he turned his back toward the person that was about to bump into him. He tried to move out of the way, but Bella seemed to be fast, even though she was handicapped. Bella turned the corner of the hall and walked right into Edward's moving foot.

"Oh!"

Bella had tripped on his shoe with her uninjured foot, almost landing on the floor. Edward had caught her just in time, before she could hurt herself anymore.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just really clumsy at times, but thank you for catching...me...." her head raised up to look into Edward's face, her voice trailing off.

Edward's voice was monotone as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

Bella just nodded, suddenly speechless. Bella noticed even his voice was beautiful, angelic. A blush heated her face and she smiled pathetically at him. Edward, saw the rushing blood and set her straight on her feet, then abruptly let her go. He stepped back, hoping the distance would do him good.

"Well hello Isabella. How are you?" Carlisle had walked up to the couple.

Edward wasn't surprised to know Carlisle would be there, he could sense him from a distance. Bella had been surprised, although, that he would arrive at a moment as this.

"Dr. Carlisle. I'm just fine, thank you. How are you?" Bella was clearly bothered. Carlisle and Edward both noticed it in her voice. "And please call me Bella."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm sorry...Bella. How is your ankle?"

_Bella. _

Edward repeated her name just once in his head.

"It's getting there."

"That's good news. I assumed you were here for your injury, but I'm glad to hear that it's doing fine."

"Oh, I'm just here to visit a friend."

Carlisle saw the glare that Edward was giving Bella. Edward was trying to read her thoughts as she stood before him. Still the frustrating silence was there. He knew that she was lying to Carlisle. But why?

_Edward, don't be rude. You're staring._

Edward snapped his head toward Carlisle. Then he quickly moved his eyes to the floor, disappointed that he could act ungentlemanly in front of Carlisle.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my son, Edward."

"Your son?" Bella was surprised. She looked at him, curiousness in her expression.

"Yes, my adopted son."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." Bella smiled politely, pushing her hand out to greet him.

Edward hesitated, looking at her hand for a moment. He didn't know if he was ready to feel the warmth of her skin. Because underneath that flesh was her delicious blood.

_Edward. What's wrong with you? _Carlisle's tone of thoughts warned Edward of his rudeness.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella," he quickly took Bella's hand and shook it, making it short, then letting go to hold his hands together behind him.

Bella's hands _were_ warm as he assumed rightly. It was also soft but firm as she greeted him.

"I have to cut this conversation short, but I have to get to my patients. It was good to see you again, Bella." Carlisle shook Bella's hand, bidding her a small farewell.

Carlisle looked to Edward, his thoughts started to sprawl out for Edward to read.

_Edward? You can't stay here, with her. _

Edward read his thoughts and held in a scowl. He didn't want Carlisle to be concerned with him, he needed to found out all he could about the mysterious Bella.

"I'll see you around, Bella." Edward said shortly, almost rudely. He turned on his heel and went to the side of a wide-eyed Carlisle.

Bella nodded again, out of politeness. She did not know why Carlisle's son seemed to hate her so much. But he should hate her, he had every right to, especially if he knew what her intentions were.


	6. Chuck's Roast: Chapter 6

"**Chuck's Roast" Chapter 6**

"Edward, what is wrong with you? Is she the one you were talking about yesterday?" Carlisle's questions were laced with disbelief.

"Yes."

"It is not wise to linger around her when the temptation is so great. I know your control is strong.."

Edward knew that Carlisle was being confident of how he thought of him, but Edward didn't want to tell him how dangerously wrong he was.

"...but don't push yourself, Edward."

Edward was not about to admit that he was following her to find out why Bella had a picture of him in her phone. Carlisle would not understand. Or how the agonizing frustration he had not being able to read her mind.

"Carlisle, I know what I'm doing," his tone was deep, serious.

"Edward..."

"Please, I _know_ what I'm doing. Trust me." He tried to convince Carlisle.

Edward left the office in a hurry, not wanting to hear anymore of Carlisle warnings or his thoughts. He inhaled deeply, trying to trail Bella's scent in the hospital. Would she still be here? He walked as fast as he could, humanly, and scanned the big spacious waiting rooms from every sections of the hospital. The scent was faint, which implied that she was no longer on the grounds of the hospital. She must have just left.

* * *

Bella drove toward home, biting her lip. The introduction with Edward had her feeling, disappointed. She had guessed her first impression of herself was not at all a good one, because Edward seemed to not take a liking to her at all. Why did it bother her so much? She shouldn't worry what kind of impression she made on Edward Cullen. She was to assassinate him.

It was close to 4 o'clock in the noontime and Charlie would be home soon. Charlie liked to hang out with Billy before heading home late in the afternoon. Bella should be planning what to do in the evening with him. Charlie wasn't into the movies, or trips to other cities, or shopping for that matter. He was always working, but Charlie deserved a vacation too!

Bella decided she would make a big dinner for him this evening. It would be perfect. She enjoyed cooking for him, when she was in high school. Then another idea of a wonderful present came to her head. She smiled, pleased with the gift she thought of, that would definitely have Charlie appreciative of. With the evening planned in just a matter of minutes, Bella headed to the grocery store to pick up items she needed for dinner.

At the grocery store, Bella picked up some chuck roast, potatoes, fixings to make a roast gravy, vegetables, beer, rum, and other items to make her infamous bread pudding that Charlie loved so much. She did her business and went on her way. All the groceries sat in the seat and the floor on the passenger side. She entered the truck and started the engine, only to find out that she was running low with gas.

Bella was too much in a hurry to notice the gas disappearing, thanks to the trip to Port Angeles this afternoon. She seemed rushed now to gas up the car and head home to start on Charlie's big dinner.

"That's one thing about this truck, it eats up gas like an alcoholic drinks up liquor." She hmph-ed to herself before she entered the lot of the gas station.

In a small town like Forks, it was odd to see a shiny red BMW M3 sitting at the pump of the station. There was only 4 pumps and Bella parked the truck right next to the red beauty, it was closer. Bella hurriedly got out of the truck and noticed a strikingly beautiful blond at the pump.

_That must be _her _car. She fits it. Beautiful._

She also noticed how pale her skin was, very similar to Edward and Carlisle's pigment. Bella did not dare to stare. Bella made her way to the inside of the store to pay for the gas when she saw a petite and pixie-like girl with a smile on her face, exit the store. Bella's eyes examined her closely as they walked closer to each other, passing each other finally. This girl with the dark spiky hair seemed to move in a playful kind of way, like a fairy.

As Bella opened the glass door to the store, she turned to glance at this girl for a moment. Strangely, the girl was standing in the middle of the lot, her back turned toward Bella, her head slightly tilted to the side, and in a frozen state. Bella's eyes furrowed in confusion at this girl's actions and continued on her way. She hoped she didn't get hit by a car.

She paid for gas with cash and made her way out the store quickly. The red BMW was gone, along with the very beautiful girls.

* * *

"We need to find Edward, _now." _Alice voice was serious. Rosalie shot a look at her, wondering what made her feel so...serious. It was usually not like Alice to be serious, unless she had a vision. Oh.

"You had a vision." Rosalie stated.

Alice nodded her head.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward's in trouble."

Rosalie smiled smugly. "Really now? Did he piss you off too? Please tell me what he did."

"No. We need to stop him _before_ getting himself into any type of trouble. We need to stop him from..."

Rosalie was silent, waiting for Alice to finish her sentence.

"Rose, he's going to bite someone."

Rosalie didn't need anymore explanation. She pressed her foot to the gas and raced towards home.

* * *

Bella had put the roast in the oven for over an hour and Charlie wasn't home yet. He must be enjoying himself with Billy. He'll be happy to come home to a home cooked meal, though. Bella was making "Chuck's Roast", inventing the name herself. She once asked Charlie if anyone ever called him Chuck. He stated that he hated that nickname and ever since, she has teased him with a pot roast named "Chuck's Roast". He didn't seem to mind at all, since pot roast was one of his favorite dishes. She also made his favorite sweet dishes, Bread Pudding with a rum concocted drizzle. Charlie was going to bed a happy man.

While the roast roasted in the oven, she made her way to the phone on the wall. She did some research on the old computer, finding a location to buy Charlie tickets to see a football game with his favorite team, the Seattle Seahawks. She didn't like football herself, but anything to make Charlie smile. It was one of the things she could do, after not seeing him for so long. She saw it as making up for lost time.

_Why didn't he buy a cordless phone? _

Bella thought. She drug the long phone cord toward the oven to stir the potatoes. She tried to clean and pick up any mess she made, within the cord's reach. Her hair was falling into her face as she hurriedly tried to cook the dinner. Bella was a pretty good multitasker though, she was glad for that.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to purchase some tickets.....Well, I wanted to know when was the next home game in Seattle.....great. Do you know who they'll be playing?....Okay, now my next question is, where do I go to pick up the tickets?.....Forks, Washington.....Port Angeles? Okay, can you give me the address?"

Bella grabbed a pain from the junk drawer and jotted down the address the person on the phone was giving to her.

"Thank you so much, sir....Mmm hmm....Have a good night. Bye."

She hung up the phone, just in time to hear Charlie walking in through the door. She quickly dashed the address into her pocket and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Wow, what smells so good?" Charlie walked into the kitchen to eye the food cooking.

Charlie had a few fish in a cooler he carried and set it on the floor.

"Catch a few, Dad?"

"They were biting pretty good today." he smiled and kissed Bella on the temple.

"What'cha cookin', kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Chuck's Roast." Bella had a teasing smile on her face, her teeth flashing brightly at her father. "I thought I'd cook you dinner since you haven't had a decent home cooked meal in forever."

"Hey now, I go to Sue's place once in a while. She feeds me good."

"Oh, and bread pudding...."

Charlie interrupted her, "with that rum stuff?"

"Yup."

"Aww Bella. You are the best. You're spoiling me rotten!"

"That's because I love you so much."

"Likewise, Bells."

"I have another surprise."

"What's that? You're moving back here?"

"Daaaad." Bella sounded like a little kid.

"I bought you some tickets, to see the Seahawks in Seattle."

"What?! Wow!"

The bell timer for the oven started to beep. Bella turned to open the oven and brought out the roast to set for a little while, while she prepared to make the gravy.

"I feel like it's Christmas." Charlie said, a big smile apparent on his face.

"Well, you deserve it, Dad. How often do you go out besides to work and Sue or Billy's? I wanted to do something for you where you felt like it was your vacation too."

"Thanks, Bella, but you being here is as good, maybe even better."

Bella stopped stirring the gravy in the saucepan and put down the whisk to hug her father.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

Edward listened in on the conversation Bella and Charlie had. For a moment, he felt guilty, intruding on a private conversation that only Bella and her dad should share that was their own. A father and daughter precious moment.

The moment had passed, though, as he remembered why he was there to listen to anything she had to say. He listened to how Bella had bought him tickets to his favorite football team and listened to her noises she made in the kitchen as she made dinner for Charlie. The smell of food coming from the kitchen was strong. He heard how Charlie sounded when he learned of all the doings of Bella.

_She seems unselfish. _

Considerate, caring, thoughtful, affectionate also crossed Edward's mind. This was a turn for the Bella he thought was something completely different. He saw the sweet, loving side of her tonight. It made him feel...different also. The anger he and annoyance he felt about her seemed to fade and linger just to the background, still hanging on.

His eyes were to the ground as he listened to her heartbeat beat a calm, steady pace. She must be content. No worries in the world right now.

Then a vibration broke his trance of admiration as his phone pulsated against his hip. The annoyance returned at the interruption. He was sure to give whoever called a fearful tone.

"What, Alice. I'm _busy._"

"Edward! You need to come home, _now_."

Edward heard the worried tone in her voice as she spoke his name.

"What's wrong?" he said quickly, too fast for humans.

"I had a vision. I need to tell you in person. Please, _please_ come home right now, Edward."

Edward felt a surge of panic. What was wrong with, Alice? It must have been a vision she had that got her so torn up. She needed his help for some reason and he wasn't about to leave her hanging. His eyes shot up to the Swan house and he turned to make his way back to his Volvo parked in another area.

"Okay, Alice. Don't worry. I'm coming."

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you. Be careful, Edward. _Please._"

"I will. See you in a few," he hung up the phone.

_Be careful? What is she talking about? _

"_Be careful, Edward. Please." _The last thing she said to him played over in his head, repeatedly. What did that mean? Of course he was always careful. Something must definitely be wrong for his sister to worry so much.

Twilight approached and Edward ran swiftly through the forest.


	7. That's all that matters: Chapter 7

_**I'd like to thank all the wonderful readers that reviewed. You are the ray of sunshine to my sunny day. The night light to my dark room. The yummy chocolate cake to the fat kid. Thank you!! I truly do appreciate it...**_

**Chapter 7**

"_Why?"_

_I looked into his eyes, they were a different color today. His pale, unflawless skin of his beautiful face had an expression of puzzlement. His goldish hue eyes seemed to plead for an answer to his question. _

"_Why?" Edward asked me again. _

"_I don't know." I said slowly. My mind came up with blank answers. _

"_Don't do this. Please, Bella." Edward shook his head at me slowly as he spoke. _

_The way he said my name was heavenly. Like he was _meant_ to say my name. What was I feeling? I don't even know this boy. _

_Why _did_ I have to do my duty? I never failed at my attempts. Now just looking at him, I felt like nothing else mattered. Not my duty, my life, anything. Just him. The way he looked at me, whenever he did, made my blood do things to my body I've felt before. But this was much more different. I remember the feeling as adrenaline, but I was not in danger. _

_My gun, "Walter", was held point-blank at him. I could just pull the trigger and it would all disappear and I'd go back to my life I knew. I could just pull the trigger and he'd be gone...forever. Never to see his liquid gold eyes, or to hear his voice, or feel that blood rush to my face whenever he gazed at me. Never experience that again. _

_My hands start to shake uncontrollably, and my breathing labored. What's wrong with me? _

"_You can't do it. Don't do it, Bella." _

"_Edward." His name comes out in a soft whisper. _

_Edward closes his eyes as I finish saying his name. This magnificent creature had me weak. I felt a tear escape and the warm salty wetness fall down my face. I'm crying. I'm crying? I'm crying because I know I'm weak. The power in me to kill Edward Cullen is dying. It's dead. _

_  
I lower my gun and start to cry helplessly as he watches me. _

"_I can't do it. I can't..."_

"_Why? Let me ask again why you want to kill me."_

"_I don't want to kill you." _

_Edward's eyes were so caring as he gazed at me. He was silent for a moment. "That's all that matters," he tells me softly. _

_Those words alone made me feel confident, but not enough to stop crying. He walks and closes the space between us. Takes the gun from me and puts it on the ground. Then takes me in his arms, his strong arms, and holds me tightly against his chest as I let the tears fall. _

_I close my eyes take slow breaths. When I open them, Edward is gone. Confusion takes over for a moment before I see Edward on the ground, one single bullet wound to his head. I look down at myself and I have "Walter" in my hands. I can smell the blood and this is the time I'm suppose to leave, but I can't. I can't move, my body is still from shock and I feel the panic seep in rapidly. _

_What have I done? Oh no, what have I done?_

Bella sat up from her bed screaming. The room was dark, the light only coming from her bedroom window filtering through the tree leaves and branches outside. Charlie ran in, bursting through the door.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

Waking from a deep sleep, Bella feels confused and looks around to recognize her room as Charlie turns on the light.

"I...I..."

"Bella, I think you had a bad dream."

"It was just a dream?" her eyebrows furrowed. Worry then relief sets in as she realizes that it was just a very bad nightmare.

"You woke the dead with that scream."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Remember when you used to have those bad dreams when you were still in high school?" Charlie said as he sat down on the edge of Bella's bed.

She nodded, remembering back in the day, the dreams that haunted her almost every other night. Bella took a deep breath.

"You want a glass of water or something?" Charlie asked.

"No, no, Dad. Go back to bed. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Charlie kisses her temple before heading back to his bedroom.

Bella sat and went over the dream in her head. It was wonderful and terrorizing at the same time. First, Edward had her in his arms, then he was dead on the ground. By her hand.

How was she suppose to go through with her mission if she was contemplating now? This person torn her mind up into confusion and fondness. She hadn't realized this till the dream _really _woke her up to reality. Just one introduction and that first moment she laid eyes on him, had her feel like a silly high school kid again. Bella never felt this way about anyone before. No one ever had this affect on her.

_Is that possible? I don't even know him that well..._

Bella then remembered the story of Romeo and Juliet where they met and that one instance, they were immediately in love. But that ended up in tragedy.

_How ironic._

Bella thought to herself. She fell backwards into her pillow and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Edward's image kept flashing into her mind as she stared, wide-eyed. She remembered the first time she "met" him,_ properly _met him by introduction by Carlisle. Edward's eyes were a completely different shade of color then. They were more warm, not as threatening as the dark color that she had seen when she first seen him. They were a goldish color yesterday, and then in her dream. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Stop haunting my dreams, Edward Cullen." Bella softly said to herself.

The attempt to fall back asleep took just 15 minutes. Even though the dream was nerve racking, she seemed exhausted from all the walking around in her brace and the hunting she tried to do at the hospital for information she could get out of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Breathing steadily, she was finally asleep.

* * *

It took hours of convincing Alice to let Edward leave the house. She insisted that he just completely stay away from Bella Cullen. She was a danger to the family now and especially to him. He knew what he had to do if she went through with her intention.

Edward had now known why his picture shown up on Bella's phone. Alice foresaw the future of Bella coming to the Cullen home to kill him off. But why? For what reason? It didn't matter, she was going to find out that he is a vampire and that she could not kill him. He would have to turn her too, or kill her himself. But the visions that Alice had, did not just rest on Edward, Carlisle was somehow involved in this too.

Alice warned and tried to make sense in Edward's stubborn head that staying away from her completely would avoid the inevitable of him killing her. They would take care of the situation in other means of way, but not through the vision that Alice saw. It would not be by Edward's hand.

Another question answered. Now he knew why she was at the hospital yesterday. There was no genuine reason of her being there. He clearly knew that her trip to the hospital to visit a sick friend was a lie, Edward just didn't know why at the time.

Still, the one question that racked his mind, was why he seemed so fascinated by her. It could be the reason of not being able to read her thoughts. Another reason could be how she did not fear him, at all, as other people did from one look at him. He understood why her blood, her scent was so powerful to his vampire instincts. He was a vampire, it was their nature to crave blood.

Finally, Alice let him go after he convinced her that he would not bite her, no matter what. Alice knew that Edward's promises were kept. His brother was honorable. She foresaw that he would not bite her. Still a little doubtful, she let him go. Edward thanked her for trusting him so deeply.

"Edward, just think of the family if something happens. We'd have to leave, or worse, get rid of her."

"I know and I do think of the family, but I need to find out more so I know what we're up against. What she's capable of."

Alice's worried face relaxed a little and she nodded before he turned and left the house.

_Be careful._

Edward didn't have to turn around. Alice already knew that he had heard and understood.

The earlier events played over in his head as he sat in the same tree he occupied the night before. Watching over Bella again. He could hear her tossing and turning in her bed again. Her breathing would slow, then quicken, then slow again steadily. The forceful pull to watch her sleep had him contemplating. But he promised Alice he would be careful. He would stay away.

He had heard her scream from her nightmare, listening as Charlie bursted through the door and their short conversation after. She had seemed so shaken up. For some unexplainable reason, he wanted to comfort her. But Bella Swan was dangerous.

Then...he heard her whisper words that had him overwhelmed with pleasure.

"_Stop haunting my dreams, Edward Cullen." _

It was barely a whisper, but he had heard it. And she intended that no one would ever hear it escape her lips, but she did not know that Edward would. Now Bella had dreamt about him tonight. Edward wanted to smile but didn't allow himself to. The torment was killing him slowly. He wanted to stay away but how was he suppose to found things about her if he did that?

_Keep your friends close, your enemies closer._

Edward remembered he told himself that the day he found the phone. Enemies closer. Bella was the enemy. He tried to rationalize his thoughts. Tried to analyze everything together.

_If I befriend her, she will likely try to kill me. Then I will have to kill her. If I stay away, I won't find out anything and she'll still try to kill me. How do I fix this problem? How do I avoid her killing me? Why is she trying to kill me? Why Carlisle? _

This angered Edward again. Now the priority of finding out her reasons was number one. If she had to kill Bella Swan, then he will do it when it came to that. If he couldn't do it, then one of his brothers would have to. But why not kill her now. Because the answers he is haunted by, will never be answered, ever.

Edward dropped from the tree, quietly crossed the space to get to Bella's window, and bounded upward to the eave of the roof. The window opened quietly for him now, which pleased him immensely. This time, Edward was prepared, he held his breath before opening the window. He had still felt the warm air that stirred from the room caress his face. He imagined it would bother his throat, and thinking about her blood still made his throat ache, but not as powerful as actually smelling her aroma.

He slowly made his way into her room, never taking his eyes off her face. It seemed calmed while she slept. Her hair was disarray all over her pillow, some strands falling over to cover a corner of her eye. Her beauty then, overwhelmed him. He watched like a stalker how her chest rose and fell with each breath, how loud her breathing was, how her translucent skin almost glowed in the moonlight from the window.

_You are nuts, Edward. _

Those words were Emmett's words, his brother, his mannerism. Edward smiled to himself. Emmett sometimes rubbed off on him.

She hummed very lightly which had Edward lowering his chin to adjust the angle of her face from his sight.. He desperately wanted to move that strand hair resting against her eye and tuck it behind her ear. But that would send him over the edge. He needed to be careful. He promised to Alice.

"No..no.." Bella whispered in her sleep.

Her lip pouted like a little child at the words.

"I need.. to know.." her words broke up into small sentences.

Bella's hand squeezed at the sheet underneath her. She turned her face away from Edward and he took this chance to hide somewhere in the shadow of her room. He noticed her closet door opened just a crack and decided he would use that as an escape if she woke up screaming from another bad dream.

"Good man...not him."

Edward wondered who Bella was talking about. She had said _man_, so Edward assumed Carlisle. He was also a man, but not in the human sense. He still looked like a 17 year old boy.

"No more. I'm...done."

_You mysterious creature, Bella. What are you dreaming? _

She turned her head back toward Edward and there was a wrinkle inbetween her eyebrows. A sign of worry or distress? Edward lips parted as he wanted to kiss that wrinkle away. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, disbelieving the things that just appeared randomly into his head.

"Sunset...let me go!" she was loud as she had said the last three words. She had squeezed her eyes tighter also. She was having another nightmare.

He had stepped closer, wanting to protect her from her own dream, and he didn't predict the floor to creak as his footstep rested. Bella heard the creak and went into sudden alert. Her eyes abruptly opened, her hand had reached for something under her pillow and she sat up quickly, scanning her bedroom. Pulling Walter from under her pillow, she pointed it into the open, dark room. In the dark, shadows danced against her wall from the silhouettes of outside. There was nothing there... but she heard noises that woke her up from her sleep.

"Bella, you're imagination is exaggerating, you silly woman," she spoke to herself.

She lowered her weapon and let out a long sigh. The click of the safety going on, on her gun was all the noise that was heard in the silent night.

Edward was in the closet, he observed through the crack of the door. His eyes were wide with shock at how she reacted to something being in the room. She was certainly fast, he would admit that. Amazingly fast. More questions that had been piled into his mind since she arrived to Forks answered themselves.

Her speed, it was remarkable how she was able to get around while in an ankle brace. It did not slow her down. The way she moved around in the kitchen earlier that night, was amazing. She had a couple of hours to create a big feast for her father and had it practically done by the time he sat down to eat.

_Her skills are incredible. _

Edward was impressed. Vampires were skillful from their inhuman state. Fast, strong, acute senses, but Bella was human, and to see that in her made him admire more.

Edward had to wait for another hour, just to be safe, for Bella to fall back asleep. When he finally made his way out the window, he noticed that the hour of the morning was very early and the sun would soon come up. He had to get home and out of the light of morning before the sun came upon him.

He had a lot of information to tell Carlisle and the rest of the family.


	8. That's uncalled for: Chapter 8

_**This is turning out to be a pretty long story! Especially this chapter. I didn't intend it to be, but I am having so much fun writing up something completely different to what I've written before. I'm glad you all are enjoying it as much as I am. I'm writing everyday as the ideas just come randomly at me. I try to get in as many chapters as I can every other day, but sometimes life gets in my way. So here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!**_

"**That was uncalled for..": Chapter 8**

Everyone, the whole family, gathered around the dining table that acted as the conference table. Jasper and Alice were the only members of the family that chose to stand. Jasper leaned against the wall, tense in his stance, while Alice crossed one foot over the other and her head resting on Jasper's shoulder.

"I haven't done too much research on her, but what I've seen so far, she seems to be skilled. Impressively. If I'm able to study her more, I'll be able to find out more that we need to know. I had been in her room and..."

"You were in her room?! I told you, Edward!" Alice's voice was loud.

"I know, Alice," Edward's right hand came up in defense, "but I wouldn't have been able to find out what I just told you. She merely looks like an average person to us, but she is fast."

Alice's irritation had shown on her facial expression. Edward broke his promise.

"Please continue, Edward." Carlisle was curious.

"What I wanna know is why is she so interested in Carlisle? What does he have to do with this?" Rosalie blurted, cutting in before Edward could speak.

"I don't know, Rose, but I plan to find out. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? We should just go over there right now and..."

Edward snarled at her thoughts. He knew what Rosalie intended to do, but Edward wouldn't have it. His idea of keeping Bella around to find out all he could would be gone if Rosalie got rid of her now.

"No." Edward's voice got deep in tone and rough.

"You don't care! Our family is in jeopardy of being exposed. I don't want to move again."

"Let me handle this, Rose. Stay out of it. I'm warning you." Edward's glare was deadly.

Rosalie took note of his dark eyes and looked away. She was not scared, but fuming with anger. She was too steamed to speak.

"Rosalie, please calm down." Esme's voice sounded comforting, soft.

Emmett placed his big hand on Rosalie's back and softly stroked it, to calm her down. His lips moved closer to her face, kissing her on the temple.

Edward watched the term of endearment. He envied Emmett that he had someone, _his _soulmate to be with forever. All in his family, except him, were paired with their partners. He wasn't so lucky to find his, yet. He looked away, then swallowed, before he spoke again.

"I know we are fast, but Bella is almost as fast. We might have underestimated her. I have an idea, and Alice," he looked at Alice, "you might not like or agree with this, but this might be our only hope to saving our secret. I need to get close to her, become her friend, and maybe I'll find out why she wants to erase Carlisle and I. It's a risk, but of course nothing will happen to me. I will need your help though. I will need you to look out for her in your visions and inform me with anything, _anything_ that looks suspicious."

She lifted her head off of Jasper's shoulder and nodded. Alice didn't have to, she could have told Edward in her thoughts and he would have been able to read it, but she did it for the sake of her family to know that she agreed to help. She did it for him. Even though Edward broke her promise, she was looking out for the family. So unselfish... Just like Bella. She placed her head back onto Jasper's shoulder.

The thoughts of Bella swirled automatically into his head. It seemed to distract him for a moment and he was losing focus of what he was trying to tell his family.

"Edward...Edward?" Carlisle called out, dragging his attention back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Is that all?"

"Not exactly. If she does find out what we are, I don't want to waste her life."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

Alice knew exactly what Edward meant. Her head shot up suddenly, her eyes widening in realization. His head snapped into her direction as he watched short vision come to mind.

"You're in love with her! You don't want to kill her because you're in love with her!" Alice said astounded.

"Oh my." Esme softly spoke.

Everyone's face was astonished now with the news. No one knew it was coming, not even Edward.

"I'm in love with her? How?"

"You've been watching her since she's come to Forks and her blood is just so enticing to you. You couldn't help it, after _all _the warnings. Now, you're in love with Bella."

"This just turns the tables now, doesn't it?" Carlisle said.

"Way to go, Edward." Emmett said, then chuckled. "You found the one human in the world you want to kill, but can't because you love her._ That _ just doesn't happen everyday."

"Emmett." Esme's mother tone warned him.

"Edward..." Alice called him.

Edward was silent, still letting the known idea that he was in love, or falling in love with her, sink into him. He knew there was something there, but he didn't know it was love. He has never been in love. He completely didn't expect this.

"Edward." Alice hand caught Edward's distracted attention. "There's more. You are right when you say that you becoming her friend will help us get more information. What you don't know is that Bella is in love with you too. She just doesn't know it yet."

There was a gasp from Esme. Edward looked at Alice, his face was blank.

"Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh my gawd!" Rosalie exclaimed, like this was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"She doesn't know it yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet, Edward just has to make sure he befriends her, then it just happens all on its own."

"With this knowledge, Alice, can you see her not pursuing us?" Carlisle asked, trying to stay in the seriousness of the situation.

"No, it's sort of blurry. It's not definite."

"So anything can still happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Alice responded.

Edward needed to get out. Everyone's thoughts were bombarding him with plans, strategy, disgust, sympathy, happiness, amusement. Jasper had felt Edward's emotion, his torment from his family. He calmed Edward and walked toward him.

_Go. Get out of here. Get some fresh air. _

Edward thanked his brother with his eyes. It might be sympathy Jasper was feeling, but Edward dismissed it. Edward knew how Jasper felt, being bombarded with different emotions instead of thoughts, especially sympathy & worry. It was too much for even a vampire to endure.

It was raining outside when Edward opened the front door. It was pouring like dogs and cats. This comforted Edward, somehow. The sound of the heavy drops of rain echoed against the ground, like drumbeats frantically playing. It slowly started to damper the loud thoughts from his family inside. He stepped out under the downpour and let the rain soak him. Then he started to move toward the forest, picking up the pace. Finally, he was sprinting, the rain splashing against his face. His tousled hair was now wet and pushed against his head and forehead.

"_You're in love with her, Edward." _Alice's words came back to him then.

_I am. I love her. I love Bella. _

Edward admitted to himself. All those questions now made sense and why it was such an importance to find out the answers. Never in his life, has he felt anything remotely to what Bella made him feel.

Almost all the questions were answered on his list that he had created for himself. He checked them off mentally, with only a few remaining. Those answers would probably never be answered. Some might be up to only one person to answer. And that was Bella, herself.

* * *

"Are we going out to dinner tonight? Or will you be too full from Sue's food?"

"Yep, I don't think I'll have any room for dinner tonight. You want me to bring you home a plate?"

"Sure." Bella said. "Okay, I have to go. I have some errands to run. Oh! I almost forgot about picking up the tickets at Ticket Stop in Port Angeles too. The game is on Friday so _don't _make any plans for that day, okay?" Bella finished.

"Definitely, Bells. Drive safely. That truck isn't as young as it used to be."

"I will. Enjoy your day. Love ya." Bella gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek before going out the door.

Edward could hear the whole conversation this morning, while he did his daily routine of watching Bella. It would be wise to be prepared for whatever came ahead. He would be following her to Port Angeles today. He needed to think of a way to have an accidental meeting with Bella. The pick up for the tickets was a perfect place to accidentally bump into her. This was going to work, he made sure it would.

_Okay. Pick the dress. Pick up the tickets. Find the Cullen house._

Bella's day was put together, in order, what she needed to do today. Charlie was gone, again. She would use this time to get some of that homework out of the way. She had decided, also, that she would attempt her assassination before she headed back to New York. Say goodbye to Charlie first, then make the hit, then leave the state. It was a good cover.

She bit her lip, remembering about her ankle. Would it be in good condition to do without the brace? It would have been only 3 days tomorrow, but she would test it. If it was tolerable and there was almost no pain while walking, she would take it off before making the hit.

Maybe if she did some therapeutic exercises, maybe it would help it heal faster, but she was no medical expert. It sounded odd to her, that she thought of going to Dr. Carlisle Cullen to ask this question at the hospital, when she planning to execute him later this week.

_Anything to see that face._

She thought of Edward. A smile formed on her lips as she drove towards Port Angeles. It faded as another disappointing thought appeared.

_Don't get attached, Bella. You're attaching yourself to a fantasy world with this person. _

Butterflies, or was it knots? made her stomach do things to her insides. It made her whole body tingle in a peculiar way. It seemed like nervousness, but she wasn't quite sure. A chance to see him again made her face flush, Bella could feel the heat rush into her ears. She felt like a ridiculous high school girl feeling giddy about her crush. She opened the windows of the truck and let the cold air cool her heated skin.

She turned the corner of the street and saw the dry cleaner shop that she visited yesterday. It was a different person behind the register today as she picked up her dress. A young woman, with glasses and her hair pulled back into a tight knot, who smelled like Jasmine manned the counter today.

"Thank you for your business. Have a nice day!" the young lady seemed so chipper. She might have been younger than Bella was.

She tossed the dress to the side of the truck as she entered. She started the engine to her ancient monster and proceeded to find Ticket Stop to pick up the tickets she ordered.

Edward had known where the store was beforehand. He had called Alice and asked Jasper to do a map search on the computer. While Bella was in the dry cleaners doing her business, Edward decided to wait for her arrival at Ticket Stop.

Twenty minutes passed before Bella had shown up. This was more than enough time for Edward to think of the exact layout of his plan to work. He had planned to be in front of the line, a few people inbetween them. Make his way back to his car and Bella would see him and they would have that chance meeting again.

He watched through the glass door of the store, waiting for the perfect moment to get in line. He had to let a few people go in front of him, so that he wasn't too far from her place in line. Finally, he was at the counter and asked for 4 tickets to a football game for the Seahawks, just a different day as Bella's & Charlie's game.

Bella had recognized the voice immediately and her attention turned to the front of the line, at the counter. There stood Edward.

_I can't believe this! Don't blush, Bella. Don't...blush._

But it was inevitable. The heat she recognized, rushed to the back of her neck, her cheeks, her ears. Now Edward was turning around. He read the tickets, making sure the information was correct, placed them in his back pocket, then looked up. He saw her staring and smiled, only one corner of his lip perking upwards. Bella felt dizzy, but forced herself to stay stable.

"Bella. Right?" Edward tried to sound dumb.

"Yeah, that's right. Hi...Edward. How are you?" she smiled, nodding politely.

Edward saw how flushed her face was. She definitely noticed him before he eventually turned around. His plan had worked.

"I'm good. That's just funny that you're here, too."

"I know. I'm picking up tickets for me and my dad. He loves football."

"My brother, too, but I bought it for all 4 of us."

"Wow. Four?"

"My two brothers, Carlisle, and I. It's his birthday this weekend. I would have bought tickets for my sisters and mother but they don't enjoy the sport as much as we do." Edward added an amused chuckle.

Bella instantly felt guilt. They, Carlisle and Edward, would die on the weekend of his brother's birthday. Bella tried to fake a smile to hide her guilt. The line moved and she was almost up next to receive her tickets.

"Oh, I'm next." Bella pointed to the person in front of her, gesturing that she was next.

"Hey, what are you doing afterwards? Have you had lunch yet?"

Bella was speechless. Was Edward asking her to lunch? She was in trouble. What could she say? No? Her heart was aching to go, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. She was silent with her thoughts before speaking aloud.

"Not yet," at least she was truthful.

"I know this great diner. Would you like to join me?"

Bella hesitated. She was still arguing with the _want_ and the _right_. Before she could even answer, Edward had done something to change her mind from not wanting to do the right thing. He smiled that crooked smile that seemed to dazzle her with dizziness.

"I'd love to."

"Fantastic. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks. I'll be just a minute."

"Hey! Is anybody there? You're next lady." the man behind the counter rudely called, irritated by Bella's slowness.

_Geez! Can this woman be any slower? _

Edward's smile turned into a different shape as he lips thinned out into a straight line. He scowled at the man behind the counter who just insulted Bella. He stifled a snarl that wanted to escape his lips. The rude man behind the counter saw the expression on Edward's face and his eyes widened in slight fear. Edward's scowl disappeared when he heard Bella speak to the employee.

"That was uncalled for...Rick," Bella read the name on his name tag, emphasizing on his name. "I'm sure you didn't get hired for you polite manner and friendliness. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't the manager, who I would like to see right now."

"I..um, I'm sorry, ma'am."

A stunned Edward admired Bella and her confidence in being assertive toward the rude employee.

"Thank you, Rick." Bella said, placing a smile on her face.

The employee picked up the phone and asked for a Mrs. Watson. Within a few minutes, a woman in her 40's entered the register area and smiled at me sweetly.

"What can I help you, ma'am?"

"I believe this person was very rude to me and I just wanted to have that come to your attention."

"I apologize for Mr. Dunn's behavior, but may I ask what he had said?" Mrs. Watson asked politely.

Edward cut in. "He had said something to the point of 'is anybody there?' and.."

"That's alright, sir, you don't have to finish. That's more than I needed to hear. Again I apologize, ma'am. " Mrs. Watson turned to Rick to say a few words to him, privately. Within a moment, she turned her attention back to us. "On us, I'd like to waive 45% off each ticket you purchase."

"Oh my goodness, you don't have to do that." Bella tried to refuse her offer.

"Please, it's the least I can do," her attention temporarily turned to Rick, "Rick, ring up her tickets with the discount, then Bob will take your place. _You _are taking a break and will meet me in my office. Have a great day ma'am. You too, sir."

Rick, red as a beet, had not said a word. He had been utterly humiliated and dared not say anything else. Bella and Edward had walked out the building, Edward eyes almost bugging out of his head.

"You...were...amazing. You handled that very well." Edward said, impressed.

"I'm not going to let some fool step all over me for his foul mood."

Bella was becoming more incredible with every minute he was with her.

"Thank you, for defending me," she added

"Not that you needed any help, but I wanted to do unmentionable violent things to him for his behavior."

Bella giggled. It was one of the most incredible things he's heard in his existence.

"So, how are you we going to do this? Do you want me to follow you?" Bella asked. Her hands moved in the air like a teeter totter as they decided how to work out the driving arrangements.

"We could do that, if you want."

"Alright. That sounds good. Where are you parked?"

"In the lot. It's the silver Volvo," his head pointed toward the direction of his car.

"Wow, that's impressive. Now I dunno if me following you is a good idea." Bella's face squished into a grimace.

"Why is that?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't think my antique of a truck would be able to keep up with your vehicle," her shoulders shrugged.

Edward chuckled and Bella smiled at the joke made.

"Ok, my car it is." Edward said.

"Fine by me."


	9. Just like Romeo & Juliet: Chapter 9

**Just Like Romeo & Juliet: Chapter 9**

"You look different." Bella tilted her head, the long tresses of her hair tickling the sides of her arm.

Why did it seem so amazing to see Bella's hair just flow freely beside her arm? That question burned away, disintegrating into nothing. Edward knew why. It was because he was in love with her.

The diner was crowded with people during the lunch hour. The small jukebox set at the side of table against the window was a nice touch, old song titles from the40's, 50's, and 60's, were printed on the carousel. Edward recognized all of them. The floor was black and white checkered, the seats a shiny red vinyl, the table full of food they had ordered. Bella and Edward had a booth together, sitting across from each other. The chit chat was simple, just simple polite conversation.

"I do?" Edward replied.

"Your eyes are a different color. Do you wear contacts?"

Bella had noticed that his eye color changed recently. She was perspective and that bothered Edward.

"Yes, I do," he lied.

"I like the color."

_Isabella Swan! Are you flirting with him? _

She looked away shyly. Edward smiled at her words. He was used to being fantasized about and flirty women that wanted to get to know him better, but it pleased him fantastically that she was flirting with him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Your father. He's been the sheriff in Forks for as long as I've lived there, but I have never encountered you before." Edward stated. He was getting down to business.

"Well, I'm actually visiting Forks for vacation. I haven't seen my father in 4 years since I left for the military."

_Interesting._

"Vacation, enjoying yourself so far?"

"Definitely."

"For how long?" he asked, eager to know how much longer he had time to spend with her.

Bella was not going to admit she was going to be here for a week. She just didn't feel comfortable with that.

"2 weeks."

"I'm certain he's very elated to see you home." Edward played with his food.

Bella noticed that he ate only a few bites of his food. Taking only one sip of his water. She on the other hand, was famished. She ate a small breakfast. So her eggplant parmesan was delicious and her plate was almost completely empty. The saltiness of the tomato sauce had her practically gulping down her Coke.

"Very." Bella wiped her mouth with a napkin. "How long have you lived in Forks?"

"Four years."

"How funny, you've arrived probably right after I left for the otherside of the country."

"And where would that be?"

Lies just seemed to be pouring out of her mouth today. She could not tell the truth though. Edward was a target. Instantly, she felt uneasy about being there with him.

"Florida. It's sunny there most of the year."

"Well, of course. The weather here is not exactly appealing to many people. Now it's absolutely understandable why you would move to Florida. "

"Well, we all have our reasons."

Edward just smiled. He would never visit Florida. The sunny weather was not good for him.

"Can I ask you a personal question? If you don't mind me asking. And if you don't want to answer, I understand."

He leaned closer to listen to her question intently. His smile was warm, "Of course."

Bella sighed at his smile, sending a warm breath across his face. The scent seemed to almost overwhelm his control, which he has been holding in so incredibly secured inside him. He wanted to back away quickly, but that would have been rude. He didn't want to insult her.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh." Disappointment burned her hopes.

"Why? How old are you? Of course, if you don't mind me asking."

"Umm, 24."

There was uncomfortable silence between them. The tension seemed to thicken up with a fog that lingered above and around them.

"You don't look 24." Edward told her, his eyes serious.

"And you don't sound like a 17 year old." she responded quickly.

Edward smiled at that, because she was mostly right.

"What age do I appear to be?" he questioned, keeping his smile.

"It's not that you don't appear 17, you don't _sound _like a 17 year old. You speak as if you were born in a different time. I've never heard a boy your age speak the way you do before. No offense, but old people speak like that."

Edward eyed her with a blank expression, his smile gone. They way she looked at things was quite unconventional from how most people did. She put together something from just a simple question and close observation. She was _very_ perspective.

"That was completely stupid of me to say that. I'm sorry." Bella felt like she hit a nerve, but she meant it as more of a compliment.

"Don't be absurd, Bella. It's alright. It was just a question." Edward's tone was serious.

"Yes. Just a question." Bella repeated after him. She looked down at her empty plate. Anything to avoid his eyes after the uncomfortable question she just asked.

Her attention then turned to the fantasy world she had built up with him involved. It crumbled into a million pieces within a few seconds. Their age difference was completely unacceptable. This motivated her more to follow up on her assignment.

"Aren't you hungry?" she said toward Edward.

"I had a big breakfast, but you're welcome to anything on my plate."

"No, no. I'm full. Thank you."

Edward waved his hand to catch the young waiter. Their uniform consisted of attire that was worn back in the 40's, 50's, or 60's. The waiter had hair length as long as Edward's but gelled back into a slick do, jeans that were folded at the bottom, and a white T shirt, tucked in. He looked similar to James Dean.

"Yes sir, can I get you and the lovely lady anything else?" The waiter winked and smiled at Bella.

Bella let out an amused chuckle, she was used to men hitting on her wherever she went, but sheusually thought it was amusing or irritating. Edward noticed that she didn't flush, but thought the gesture of the young waiter was amusing to her. She didn't give him anymore attention than what the waiter was hoping for. Still, Edward felt...jealous.

"I'd like the check please." Edward said curtly.

"No problem, sir," the waiter wrote on the check order form, "and the damage is..." he ripped it from the pad and placed it upside down on the table. "You have a nice day now."

The waiter walked away, but not before he could send Bella another smile with a wink.

"He seemed to take a fondness with you."

"Ugh. Not interested."

Edward felt a surge of relief. She wasn't interested. He reached for his wallet and grabbed cash and put it on the table.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Edward casually drove her back to her truck, stopping her from moving from her seat, only to get out himself and open the door for him.

_Where did this guy come from? Doesn't he know that chivalry's dead?_

Bella was so surprised that a male such as Edward, especially at his age, would still be such a gentleman. She appreciated it and thought it profoundly odd at the same time.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," he responded.

"And for lunch also."

"Again, my pleasure," they both laughed.

Edward was not overdoing anything to help her falling in love with him. He was being himself. All women should be treated with respect, in any era of time. Bella appreciated his sweetness and consideration. She had thought that Carlisle and Edward's mother had raised up a gentleman, a good hearted person overall. Some girl would be so lucky to have him as a husband one day. That thought didn't take too well with Bella's insides.

"I'll see you around?" Bella said, while getting into her truck.

"See you 'round." Edward copied.

He waved as she started the car and drove away. He didn't get into his own until her red truck disappeared from his sight.

Edward sat in the seat of his car for awhile, letting the afternoon replay in his head. Everything she did at the diner, every move she made, every word she said, had him charged with excitement. The way her hair just flowed freely behind her shoulders, was nearly too much. He had thought of wanting to grasp the brown locks and crushing it into his nose, letting her scent embed itself into his skin. The shapes her lips made while she chewed on her food was excruciatingly erotic.

The disappointing expression that Bella produced by the mention of his age was also enchanting. It delighted him that she was disappointed in a subject of their age difference. Did that mean she was interested? Her reaction made it definite.

The car came to life after he started the engine. Her scent still lingered in his car. He let the scorching flames pierce his pain threshold, tolerating it little at a time, till it was just a manageable sting in the back of his throat. He dared not open the window to erase her scent. Edward wanted every memory of Bella fresh. There was no way now he would be able to ever let her go.

* * *

Bella was torn. She wanted to cry. Her heavy panting wasn't helping with her focus to drive. She wanted to close her eyes and let the tears fall where they may. Only driving on the road for 20 minutes, she had to pull over and park the truck.

The passing cars were loudly blaring next to her as she cracked the window open for fresh air. She leaned her temple against the window and let the weakness take over. She shook violently as the tears came. Her translucent face was wet with streams of random tears, her eyelashes soaked.

"I can't. I don't want to," her broken voice whispered he cab of the truck.

She didn't want to do it. Bella didn't want to kill Edward, or Carlisle. She was at the point of no return. It was too late. Her number one rule of not getting attached had burst into flames. This was not her fault, although. It was Sunset's. If she never worked for them, she would have to never endure this horror of having to assassinate him, she would be free to fall in love with him and...

But Bella couldn't fall in love. This relationship could _never_ happen. He was too young for her. It was impossible. More violent shakes swept through her as the realization of this relationship was doomed. Nevertheless, Bella had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

"Just like Romeo and Juliet. A condemned love from the beginning," she said to herself softly, her voice sounding pained.

The dream seemed like it was coming to reality, except a few pieces missing. Bella did not want it to come to that. The image of Edward's lifeless shape on the ground came rushing into her memory. Tears streamed again as she tried to force the cruel nightmare out. Would she be able to go with her mission? If not, Sunset would take care of it, and take care of her also.

Bella didn't wipe the tears from her face. She needed it to stay as a reminder of what she had to do. She would cry these tears and never let them fall again after today.

"Snap out of it. You have a job to do, Bella."

Her heart broke and would break for the last time. Edward would be her first and last love, a first love she never had the freedom of experiencing.

_It's better to love than to never love at all. _

Bella laughed at those words. Whoever said that truly never been in love before.

But, that was the life of an assassin.


	10. Game,Blurs,& Stupid Things: Chapter 10

_**

* * *

**_

_**There are times when the chapters come flying at me, then there are the ones that come at a slow pace. I hope they are what you expected. I thought I was almost done, but I'm only halfway. **_

* * *

**The Game, Blurs, & Stupid Things: Chapter 10**

Bella prepared herself mentally for her biggest challenge of her life. She had taken her walks before bed each night, very slowly with her brace on, to let the fresh air push out thoughts of Edward. She kept the known fact of his age, the impossible relationship, & the vow she made to Sunset as key points in her goal to finish her mission.

The ankle brace held her back the first night, her pace faltering, but as each night went on, her step went back to normal. She avoided calling Dr. Cullen, at all, to ask the question about therapeutic exercises. No reminders of Edward allowed, she cautioned herself, and thinking of Dr. Cullen was a reminder. Bella had also tested the walk, no matter how long it took, with the brace off. Her step was almost a skip when she was able to walk without it easily. It delighted her to no end.

Bella had borrowed old binoculars that belonged to Charlie to check out the Cullen house from afar. The directions to the Cullen home was very difficult to find at first, but with much determination, she was able to find it. Along with almost getting lost in the thick forest. Being in the military had many advantages. It taught Bella many things she wouldn't have been able to do if she would have never joined the military at all.

The Cullen home was beautiful and very remote, it seemed. This was good, as it would make her escape easy with the thick forest surrounding the building, the road seemed inaccessible, or at least difficult to find. Which pleased Bella for it would take some time for any help to arrive.

She had preferred if she had a layout of the rooms of the Cullen home. Knowing where the exits and every corner of the house would have made her job easier, but she had done without it before, in other assigments. It would not be difficult. She just had to be careful and stealthy.

If Walter failed in her hour of need, she had planned to use her specially made hairpieces to do the job. Two chopsticks, made out of metal, the pointed end, filled with poison that would not be traced in an autopsy. The blunt end, opened up to a sharp spear. She remembered the "death points" of the body that would help aid her victims do die quicker, if she had hit them precisely.

Two nights before the game in Seattle, Bella had ran through the forest agilely. Her ankle and foot was back to normal. She was ready.

* * *

Every night, as Bella took her walks, Edward watched her from the height of the trees, making sure he was unseen. Her ankle was back to full capacity, more quickly than he estimated. The hope for another accidental meeting never happened. Bella made sure she wouldn't bump into him at all. When she did see him from a distance, she turned the opposite direction and quickly made her escape.

There were times when he wondered if Alice's vision was true, if she was in love with him. The doubts ate at him for days until that one day she had seen him across the street from the hunting store she just came from. Edward had waved and she ignored it and looked away. He knew that there was still hope as her blushing face gave her away. Bella was fighting her emotions, he could tell.

Another moment he knew there was hope was when she went on one of her walks. She was walking leisurely and slowed to a stop. Her arm had rested against a tall tree, the tree he was hiding in from the top. Bella's head leaned against her forearm and she sat silent for minutes, finally mouthing out into a whisper, "Get out of my head, Edward." The cold air had froze her warm breath as she sighed.

_Don't fight it, Bella. _

That was the night she started to run. The adrenaline that rushed within her made Edward tense, her scent being the strongest. He had no idea that it could be even more dangerous than it already was.

Still, Edward kept his distance. He would wait. Wait till she would come to him. Hopefully that moment when he would be able to see her deep chocolate brown eyes up close again would come soon.

* * *

"Bella! Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming!" she called from her door upstairs.

She grabbed her sunglasses she just purchased yesterday and headed downstairs in sonic speed.

"Let's go. I want to get a good parking spot."

"We are arriving 2 hours early! Of course, we'll get good parking."

Excitement emanated from Charlie. The game was in two hours and he was practically driving Bella crazy. She had expected it though. She smiled as she glanced up to see a cheesy grin upon his face. He looked like a little kid getting a new toy for Christmas.

"I'm glad that your ankle is better. I didn't want to carry you all the way to our seats."

"Hey!"

Charlie chuckled.

"Don't laugh, Dad. Now that I'm not crippled anymore, I could _beat _you to our seats."

"We'll see about that. You want to drive?"

"Yeah, if you drive, we won't get there in 2 hours, we'll get there in 4."

"Well, if you wanna drive...then you'll have to beat me to the driver's seat." Charlie said in a hurry before he took off quickly to run out the front door.

Bella's eyes widened in a "not fair!" expression. Charlie was already in the front seat, closing the door to the truck when Bella ran halfway toward the truck.

"Get in slow poke."

Bella laughed. She walked back towards the house and locked the front door. Entering the truck, giving Charlie a mock look of anger.

"Cheater."

"Keys, please."

Bella handed Charlie the keys. She folded her arms, still in the act of faking her anger.

"Love ya."

"Love ya back, Dad. Now drive, old man!"

Charlie laughed and started the truck.

There were rules whoever drove the vehicle: driver had control of the music. Charlie was a fan for old music. He had a station memorized that played 60's music. Bella had no choice, she had to stick it out for an hour until they arrived to Qwest Field, where the Seahawks would be playing.

Nowhere To Run by Martha Reeves blared loudly on the radio. The lyrics hurt Bella to the core. She tensed up, but the smile she had plastered on her face was now just a mask to hide the pain she felt at that moment.

_Nowhere to run, baby_

_Nowhere to hide _

_I know you're no good for me_

_But you've become a part of me_

The song seemed to haunt her while she sat silently, listening to the truthful words. Edward had become a part of her, for the rest of her life, but he was no good for her.

"I love this song." Charlie said over the ruckus of the torturing song.

"I don't particularly like it." Bella said, looking out the window to hide her face.

"What? It's a classic! An oldie."

"I know."

Bella watched the other passing cars, then changed her view to the asphalt of the road, the dark gray blurring into itself.

Bella watched the other passing cars, then changed her view to the asphalt of the road, the dark gray blurring into itself. Reminiscing back to the diner, the same song had played at the diner while they, or she had, eaten their lunch, on the mini jukebox that sat at their booth. Her hands were clasped together in her lap. Bella's nails dug deeply into her skin as the song went on.

The day had passed by like a void of time. Events that happened throughout the day was hazy, somewhat like a dream. Bella's spacey stares didn't pull Charlie's attention away, as he was completely absorbed in the game. The loud hollering from other game goers and Charlie, did not phase Bella. Charlie had thought that Bella was going with him for support, politeness. He had always known that she had never been into football.

After the game, Charlie had thought it odd that Bella gave him the okay to drive home, with no argument. She had just claimed she was tired. Her voice was low & monotone when she had bid Charlie a good night before heading up the stairs to her room.

"Thanks for today, Bella. It was a great day."

"Mm-hm." Bella replied.

She closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against it, breathing deep breaths into her lungs. She tried to keep her mind free of nightmares and goldish eyes. It didn't seem to be working as she felt the tug of her throat, a sign that the tears were soon coming. Distraction was vital at this point, as she was about to break down. Bella did not want Charlie to witness this, so she tried to clear her mind, even just for a few seconds, to get out of the house and take her routine run.

_Think of something stupid. Okay, um, high heels are stupid. Drivers that don't use their signals are stupid..._

Bella opened her bedroom door and kept her thoughts of stupid things fresh in her head. She rushed down the stairs and called out to Charlie, "going for a run, Dad."

"Okay, hun."

_...ignorant people are stupid._

Bella finally made it to the backyard, sprinting full speed into the thickness of the forest. The air was cold, and she welcomed it. The sting of the cool air left her skin with goosebumps, but the bite of the cold was just enough to think about just the cold and not about bronze haired boys. Her breathing picked up as her heart started to race a little from the run, her thighs already starting to burn. Bella welcomed all of it, the sting, the bite, the burn.

Feeling she was within the safety from eyes of any witnesses, Bella took this moment to test her strength. Since she has been in Forks, she has not been working out like she usually did in New York to keep her body in tone. Charlie didn't have weights and she didn't want to get him suspicious of new habits that she never took up while she was living with him a long time ago. The woods seemed like a good place to test herself.

A tree with a low hanging branch, just low enough for her to hop and grab the branch was a perfect pull up bar. She huffed a breath, it cooling when it hit the air, then jumped up to grab the thick branch. The bark was rough as she pulled herself up very easily 10 times. She swung herself on the branch, her palms burning from the rough bark, until she was swaying widely on the branch. She then dismounted off the bar with a single flip, landing like a cat onto the soft forest soil.

Bella observed her hands, it was already forming callouses. Some parts bleeding from the bark scraping against her skin. It stung, but again, Bella welcomed it. The aroma of her blood was bothering her just a touch, but if she kept moving, keeping her hand away from her nose, she would be okay. A bigger tree with a wide trunk was nearby, the roots sticking up from the soil. She ran to it, full speed, placing a foot onto the wide root, then working her feet up the tree bark, up the side of the tree to flip, then land on both feet. To someone else, it would look like a breakdance move.

She continued to train for 2 hours into the evening, the sun beginning to set. On her run back home, she had proven that she was still agile and quiet. A silent killer. That's what she was. Bella was just a day away from the end of her vacation.


	11. Doubts: Chapter 11

**Doubts: Chapter 11**

Edward plowed through the entrance of the garage door, his direction toward Alice's scent. She was sitting at the first step of the stairs, waiting for him.

"Alice..." Edward's face was distraught, the circle under his eyes dark, almost looking bruised. As if someone punched him on both eyes.

"Edward. I know what you're going to ask."

"Do you? Then tell me why she's avoiding me."

"I told you my visions aren't exact all the time. She has it set that she's coming tomorrow night to find you and Carlisle, but after that it's not certain."

Edward was silent, the dark thoughts bringing him lower than he already was. He was doubtful. Alice stood up to comfort Edward, placing her hand upon his arm. It was tense. He flinched at her touch.

_She's fighting it, Edward. You told me yourself, but have faith, she loves you, even though she doesn't show it._

Edward looked at her, his dark eyes filled with hurt. He desired, with his non-beating heart, that he would be able to show Bella how he felt, but she was as stubborn as he was. Having no contact with her, not even a simple hello had not helped with his confidence. For days, he's watched her closely, fighting the battle to just admit to her that he's in love, or the fight to not drain her body of all her delicious blood.

Alice could tell that Edward was torn. She hated to see her brother feel this way, lost and tormented. What could she do? Edward ran his hand through his disheveled hair, his hand pausing at the crown of his head to grip it tightly from stress. Edward couldn't even look Alice in the eyes. He stared blankly at an empty space besides Alice's shoulder.

"Edward, you need to hunt."

"What about Bella?" he whispered.

"Let's hunt first, then we'll worry about Bella. C'mon, Jasper and I will go with you."

Edward was speechless. What could he say? He hasn't hunted since Bella's scent almost overtook him last week. When he had almost left. His passion for Bella kept him from not hunting since then.

Jasper had shown up within seconds, after Alice had mentioned his name earlier. Edward caught his curious thoughts about the conversation that just ended, then the worried thoughts as Jasper noticed his dark circles and eyes. Jasper could feel Edwards suffering through his emotions. Alice clasped Jasper's hand into hers, gently tugging him toward the backdoor. She looked over her shoulders to shoot her thought at Edward.

_Let's go, Edward. _

Edward slowly turned and followed them outside, jumping over the river that flowed nearby in their backyard, and into the usual grounds they hunted.

* * *

"I promise. I promise to visit you more often." Bella lied.

Knowing that Edward Cullen resided in Forks, Washington, her plans of visiting Charlie more often vanished. She would visit every couple years, instead of every 6 months, making her visits short.

"I'll miss you, honey." Charlie choked, even though he tried very hard to be strong.

"I'll miss you too, Dad. I can't believe it's already time to go." Bella hugged him fiercely.

She didn't let go for a long while, memorizing her father's scent and the feel of his fatherly arms around her.

"Call me, when you get home?"

"Definitely." Bella was sure she was able to do that. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Bella."

They broke from the embrace and tears already fell from Charlie's eyes. He wiped them away quickly, his chin puckering at his emotions. Bella couldn't help but let her tears fall then. She rarely seen her father cry, he was usually such a strong soul. This motioned another big, firm hug from both as they cried into each other's shoulder.

The cab waited patiently at the curb. Before Bella could walk away, Charlie stopped her and pulled something from out of his pocket.

"Wait. I got you something."

"No, Dad. You know I hate gifts."

"Too bad. Here."

Charlie gave her the box. It was wrapped as best as Charlie could wrap it. The effort was all that mattered to Bella. The box was small and rectangular. It looked like it would be a box for a pen. As Bella opened the small box, she gasped at the present. It was a clever looking contraption as she picked it up and examined it carefully.

"I know you love to read, so I got this for you."

The shape resembled a metal hook, but flattened to fit inside a book. It was a metal bookmark, the hook end adorned with dangling charms. A crystal fish, for Charlie's love of fishing, and Bella's birthstone, a blue sapphire gem. It twinkled in the sun that barely shown behind the oncoming clouds.

"It's beautiful, Dad. I absolutely _love _it." Bella's voice was soft.

"Now when you read, you'll think of me too."

"Thank you." Bella placed a kiss on his cheek, tiptoeing up to reach his face.

After the loving gesture and another bout of hugs, Bella finally got into the cab. Charlie stood at the curb and waved to Bella as the cab pulled away. Bella opened the window and mouthed "love you." She kissed her fingertips and pushed them against the window pane, as more tears fell. When the cab reached the end of the road to turn, Charlie crossed his arms, holding himself together to weep alone. He covered his face with one hand and let his tears fall.

* * *

The hunting trip had Edward feeling better. Not 100%, but it was noticeable. He wasn't as edgy. Still, the doubt of Alice's vision not happening, was there. His eyes were a goldish hue shade, as Bella seemed to prefer, remembering her words from the diner, "_I like the color."_ He promised that he would keep them that color as long as Bella liked it that way. Being away from Bella had him missing her incredibly and he raced back toward her father's house in his silver Volvo, the speed of his car over 80 mph. After parking, he ran as fast as he could toward the house, only to hear Charlie weeping to himself within his home.

_Why is he crying? _

Edward listened for Bella within the house, but there was only silence. He also could not find her scent strong anywhere, just a hint of it.

_Where is she?_

Charlie stomped around the house, his step sluggish, entering the kitchen. Edward had heard him pick up the phone and dial random numbers. He was silent for a moment, a sign that he was waiting for someone to pick up the other line.

"Hello? Sue? … Yeah, she's gone. She just left ten minutes ago... I'm alright, but I miss her so much already." Charlie's voices broke over the phone. "Is it alright? I don't want to be alone right now... I took off work today so I could see Bella off... Thank you so much, Sue. I appreciate it. I'll see you in a few."

Edward was in panic mode. His eyes darted into every direction, his mind flying as he thought of what to do next. The clouds covered the sky now, threatening to rain. The rumbling of thunder roared. Edward's emotions was a tornado whirling together of panic, anger, and confusion.

_Where's Bella?! Where did she go?_

Edward wanted to let out a frustrated growl, but if he let himself go, Charlie would hear him. He instead, squeezed his eyes shut, letting panic take over him silently.

His phone vibrated inside his jacket pocket, but he didn't answer. Right now, he wanted to know where Bella was, where she had gone and why she had left. The vibrating kept on, not letting up until finally, Edward answered. He didn't say a word, he did not have a voice to speak within him.

"Edward. Don't panic. I know where she is." Alice's voice spoke through the phone.

Edward suddenly found his voice.

"Where?"

"Come home Edward. Right now it might be best if you're here. I don't see you finding her tonight."

"I need to see her, Alice. I _need _to see her."

"You will, but not tonight."

"So she's..." Edward's assumption ate at him. He didn't want it to come to this, "....still going through with it, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I told you before."

"I just hoped she would have changed her mind," he murmured.

"Edward..."

"I know. I'll be home soon."

Alice preferred to explain her visions in person. She wouldn't relay anymore information to him over the phone. Edward raced home as fast as he came to Bella's house.

Alice, as always, waited for him at the foot of the stairs. This time, she was standing, in Jasper's arms. He was in the midst of running his fingertip along Alice's cheek, they both staring deeply into each other's eyes. Alice didn't look away from Jasper's eyes as she spoke.

"Edward."

"Tell me Alice, where is she?"

"No. We need to prepare. She's arriving here tomorrow." Alice, then, turned her heard to look at her brother.

"I told you we should have killed her when we had the chance!" Rosalie spoke out from the top of the stairs.

Edward snarled angrily, the deepness of his voice could be heard. Carlisle left his office library with Esme trailing behind. He had heard the voices, but didn't interrupt until Rosalie had made her statement. Jasper had Edward and Rosalie calming down within seconds. Rosalie just scowled down at Edward from the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Emmett came walking out of his bedroom, making his way to Rosalie's side.

"Bella will be here tomorrow." Alice stated.

"What are you going to do?" Carlisle asked, questioning Edward.

"I'm going to stop her."

"How are you going to do that?!" Rosalie scoffed incredulously.

"I'm going to tell her..."

Alice finished his sentence "...that he loves her."

Carlisle looked to Alice for the answer. "Is that going to work, Alice?"

"I don't know. That depends on Bella."

Everyone turned to Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Emmett asked.

"He just needs some time alone. We'll give him his privacy." Carlisle spoke.

Rosalie snickered. Edward got on her nerves. Why should she give him privacy when he never gave any of them any? But everyone knew that it wasn't Edward's fault, he tried his best to give them the privacy he deserved. He respected them and kept his opinions to himself about what they thought, everyday, every minute, every second.

As for Edward, his body just carried him toward the one thing that would keep him sane, temporarily. Bella's father's house. It was the only place that could comfort him in his state of mind. Edward wanted to engross himself in Bella's scent, surround himself with her things, just her essence. Charlie wouldn't be home, he was at his friend's house for comfort and support. That's what Edward was doing, looking for comfort.

Time had not been a factor to him as he ran, he had not known how long it took him to get there to the Swan residence. But he had made his way up to the window, opening it with ease, just as before and let himself in. The scent that blew upon his face, as it always did, was painful, but it also made him shudder with sadness. The last time he was in her room was when she was sleeping in her bed, looking so beautiful with her hair fanning across her pillow. Now she was gone, the bed was empty.

Edward walked toward the bed, the floor squeaking just like it had did the last time he was in Bella's room. He just glared at the top of the already made bed. He seemed to be angry at it for not having Bella to occupy it. He clenched his fists and started to pant heavily.

He wanted to go mad! Where was Bella? He wanted to her here, right in her room, at least. What he really wanted was to see into her captivating chocolate brown eyes. They were so deep, full of mystery that Edward wanted to solve. He wanted her right beside him, to feel her long brown hair tickle the sides of his arm, as it did to hers. Edward wanted to breathe in her fresh scent again, knowing it was only her and her perfume that could drive him mad.

He laid down on her bed, the scent escaping off from her blankets, sending them into his nose. Bella's pillow was the strongest of her scent. The pain was almost unbearable because he stopped holding in his emotional control. Grasping the pillow behind his head, he brought it out and over to his face, pushing it against his nose to let the scent overtake him. The venom flowed heavily in his mouth now, which he welcomed, because Bella was not there to drain, even if he truly wanted to.

Deep within his chest, he bellowed out a moan. Grief was so powerful, he could not suppress even a growl. He loved Bella so much, but there was the possibility that happiness in his existence might never happen. Edward sat up and returned the pillow to it's place. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to think of a plan if Bella happened to be erased from this cruel world. Edward would refuse to exist, simple as that. If he could not receive her love, he could live with that, but if she was to never exist again after tomorrow, the same fate would be for him.

"Bella...don't do it. I don't want to lose you."


	12. This is my life: Chapter 12

**This is my life: Chapter 12**

The curtains were closed shut, the doors locked with the chair against the doorknob for extra security, just in case, and the lamp by the bed was the only light in the hotel room that shone. The television was on, the channel airing "I Love Lucy" as background noise. Bella showered and wrapped a towel around her body, standing in front of the mirror. The image in the mirror stared back at her and she quickly turned off the light to erase the person that gawked back at her. Bella didn't like what she saw.

Bella's eyes still stung from all the tears she cried from earlier. Charlie had broken down before she lost sight of him completely and that broke her heart. Regret pierced through her, from the times she had never visited her father before all this.

She walked into the room where her bed was covered with the necessities for tomorrow. Her chopsticks, Walter, the suppressor, extra ammo, her dark colored attire, a knife that strapped to her ankle, and cash. Bella decided to stay the night at a hotel room near the airport, planning to stash her belongings in a locker at the airport, then retrieving them after her mission. She would call a cab to drop her off at a designated point and go on foot from there to the Cullen home.

Nervousness set as she thought of seeing Edward again tomorrow. The butterflies decided to have seizures in her belly from the thought of Edward. She sat down and watched television instead, to lure the thoughts out. Instead, memories invaded her, from the first day she had seen Edward at the hospital, after she sprained her ankle, to the last time she saw him, which was the brief second from across the street.

Every second she had spent with him was wonderful. She had felt something the first time they shook hands, when Carlisle had introduced them to each other. A type of current that zipped down her arm and throughout her body, from the first touch. Bella had not reacted, at the time, she did not want to seem rude. The first time she had seen Edward was an experience in its own. It seemed like love at first sight, but Bella didn't know it would be love, till now.

The way Edward had looked at her was...odd. Although, he had intrigued her from day one. Then to find out it was Dr. Cullen's son, was very convenient. Every time spent with him had Bella growing fond of him, getting stronger with every word, look, smile. Oh, how life was disgustingly cruel.

Bella knew that she had feelings, deep feelings for Edward, but she never worried about if he had any interest in her. All this could be a wasteful heartbreak, on her part, if Edward didn't have any affections for her. If she knew how he felt, she could live with her own stupidness for falling for him, _if _he didn't return the same feelings. There was no way to know now.

Bella laid down on her bed, towel still wrapped around her, hair still damp. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over Edward anymore, but she was deeply in love with him. The truth she has been holding back rushed out and couldn't stop itself from hiding anymore.

Ricky and Lucy kissed each other on the television show, with smiles of happiness on their faces, but Bella watched them with envy. They were able to hold and kiss each other, professing their love for one another.

Her pillow absorbed her heavy tears. Her body shook with every sob. Bella wished she didn't have a heart right now, it was completely torn into two, broken from heartache. Heartbroken by her own doing. She cried herself to sleep that night, not waking up till the sun came up. Her hair was matted and the towel on the floor. She had somehow ended up naked but under the warmth of the covers. The 2nd queen-sized bed still had her necessities laid perfectly in organization across the top.

This was her last day in Washington. It was time and Bella was still not exactly ready.

...

Bella looked at her watch, 11: 47 A.M. She had done all she needed to do: check out of her hotel, stash her belongings in an airport locker, having a taxi cab drive her to her destination. Now, she just waited in the dark in the shadows of the night, within the trees. Not exactly on the property of the Cullen home, but close enough.

Her body had felt wired, her senses were alert. She took caution with every step, every move she made, but made them fast. Walter was tucked into her waist of her pants, not professional in her case, but she felt more comfortable with the gun against her body instead of being secured in a strap.

The moonlight shone, slightly lighting the dark night. Bella tried to keep her breathing normal, only letting air in and out through her nose. Panting would be too noisy. She stood by a thick tree, leaning against the bark to blend in, studying the house from outside. Noting that no lights were on in the house, meant that they were most likely in bed.

_Go in. Get out. _

Bella kept telling herself silently. She listened carefully for anything that didn't sound ordinary. Slowly, she moved toward the property line of the Cullen home, nearing the proximity of the wide span of lawn. Making sure the line to her path was clear, she quickly quickened her step. The speed of her feet were fast as she was just approaching full sprint when suddenly, something collided into her.

A whoosh of breath exhaled sharply from her lips as she tumbled to the ground. Pain was felt on her left hip, as that was the body part that met the ground first.

_What the...?_

Bella thought to herself. She had a clear path, what had happened? She winced at the pain that throbbed at her hip. As she tried to pull herself up, she felt a tinge of pain on her shoulder also. Her hand instinctively went to her left shoulder to comfort the pounding. A movement from her peripheral vision had caught her eye. She swiftly turned toward the direction, ignoring any pain emanating from her body. Her hand went to Walter and she pulled it out, in defense.

She could barely see anything in the darkness, she squinted her eyes to focus better. Another movement and Bella aimed her gun, squeezing the trigger to shoot at the movement. The bullet to only strike a tree, embedding itself deeply into the trunk. Then within seconds, her gun was knocked away from her hand, only to roll in an unknown direction.

Bella's eyes widened at the knowledge and tensed her body. She slowly scanned around her and could slightly hear breathing. Her eyes turned to the direction of the breathing in the shadows. She started to move toward the direction, only able to take one step before she was stopped by the most beautiful voice.

"Don't do this. Leave here and don't come back. Please, Bella, don't make me hurt you again."

"Edward..." Bella gasped before she whispered his name.

What was Edward doing here? How did he know she was here? Oh no, he knows...

Uneasiness crept up on her. This was different territory for Bella. She was usually unsuspecting to her assignment targets, they never knew what happened till it was too late. Edward knew what she was there for.

"How do you know?"

"I found your phone."

Bella remembered to the time she found her phone and the how she oddly thought about the things that happened afterward. A message she did not receive and how it was not damaged from the rain.

"You... you were the one that erased my..."

"It doesn't matter. I just know why you're here for me... and for Carlisle." Edward quickly interrupted her.

Bella wanted her gun. It was best if she did it quickly as possible, but if she had to erase him by combative procedures, then it would be only way. Edward was putting up a fight, refusing Bella to finish off her duty. He stepped out of the shadows to come into the moonlight. His facial expression

looked blank, but still so breathtaking, especially in the moonlight. How could one creature be so beautiful? How could this man distract her and weaken her so much?

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Bella moved toward Edward rapidly, only to find the spot where he stood, empty. She could just sense him behind her and she quickly tried to strike a blow to his lovely face with her elbow. Again, he was gone. She twirled, almost fumbling to the ground.

"Please, Bella. Don't do this. I don't want to do this."

His voice sounded so close and she still don't know where Edward was. Bella rolled away backwards, in defense. She stayed crouched low to the ground.

"I don't want to either, but I have no choice."

"Yes you do, Bella." Edward said her name many times, hoping that it would sooth her. He spoke to her, trying to distract her one train of thought, to kill him. "Everyone has a choice."

"No, I don't! This is my life. What else could there be?"

"Me."

Bella's face was confused, almost looking pained.

"You?" Bella snickered.

Bella knew that he was trying to distract her. She discreetly grabbed her knife that strapped to her ankle, keeping it out of sight, till she had a chance to take a swipe at him.

"Yes. Me. I could be in your life, Bella. I want to be in your life."

"You're just saying that."

"No. Bella, please."

Bella slowly stood up, trying to understand what Edward was saying to her. Did he mean it? Was he lying? Did he really want to be in her life? Did that mean...he cared? About her? It couldn't be.

"Please what? Don't kill you? So you can be in my life? You lie, Edward. It's just lies."

"No, Bella. You have no idea how much I..." Edward hesitated. He just couldn't seem to let all of the words fall out.

_Tell her Edward. Tell her now. It might be the only thing to save us. To save her too._

Alice thoughts flashed itself into Edward's mind. She was a distance away, alert and readily watching with the rest of the family. Edward's head fell. Bella took this chance to move closer.

"You have no idea how much I'm in love with you." Edward's voice was a whisper, but Bella heard him.

Her step froze, her eyes wide with shock. Edward lifted his head to look into her eyes. The lack of light didn't ruin his sight of Bella. His vampire eyes were excellent and he could see her dilated pupils from the dark, attempting to adjust, her chocolate brown shade only displaying a small ring around her pupils. Her pulse started to pick up and her blood rushed in her veins. She was still beautiful even in the dark.

Her beauty lured him to come closer, knowing that it could be dangerous. But he needed to take the risk, to show and prove to Bella that he really did love her. They stared at each other for a long moment, while Edward slowly walked the small distance between them.

"Say...say it again." Bella asked softly.

"I love you, Bella."

Bella looked up into his eyes, after he finally closed the distance between them. Edward could feel the heat from her body and her scent was strongly perfuming the air around them.

"Please, let it be true." She gripped the knife in her palm, closing her eyes. It seemed like a dream, a dream she desperately wanted to be true. She opened her eyes to find Edward just inches away from her.

"Sincerely true." Edward bent his head down, cautiously, to gently brush his lips against Bella's. His cool breath had a sweet aroma. Bella lost herself in Edward as their lips pressed against each other.

"Oh no!" Edward heard Alice's voice from the long distance between them.

_Don't Edward! _

Edward thought that Alice warned him of his closeness with Bella. He ignored it as he was lost in Bella's warm lips, feeling the blood flowing underneath her flesh.

Kissing Edward had Bella's adrenaline rushing quickly throughout her body. She dropped her knife in the passion of their kiss and her breathing became heavy, labored. Bella moved her hands up Edward's chest and around his neck. She noticed how cold and hard his lips were, but it was incredible to finally kiss the man she was in love with. Just the thought had Bella tightening her arms around Edward.

The pressure of their kiss hardened, becoming more passionate with every second. Edward had his hand around her waist, pulling her tighter to him, while his other tangled itself into her long hair. The stirring of her hair from his hand had released more of her scent into the air. Edward tried to endure the powerful aroma that surrounded him, that wafted into his nose. His grip around Bella's waist tightened harder, his fingers almost digging into her skin. Bella took that as passion and ran her tongue against his cold lips. Edward's throat rumbled as he let a growl escape his lips. The taste of her was too much. His control was slipping.

Edward moved his lips away from hers and moved down to her throat, hoping that the escape would lessen his urges. But her throat was worse, the blood rushing from Bella's adrenaline, the pulse loud and strong. He could taste the venom in his mouth now, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Bella couldn't believe this was happening. Edward was in love with her, as much as she was in love with him. After his words, her decision was made. She would not assassinate the man she loved. His lips had moved down to her throat, softly brushing against the crook of her neck, feeling his tongue graze against her skin. Bella was in bliss.

Then, all she felt was a incredible pain.

Pain beyond anything she has ever felt before. Bella let out an agonizing scream as Edward delivered a piercing bite to her neck.

_He lied. He doesn't love me. It was just a distraction. _

Her thoughts passed quickly through her head. It didn't matter anymore. Bella knew she was going to die.

"Edward! No! Please!" she tried to plead.

Edward kept with his mouth upon her neck. Bella felt a burn slowly seeping from her neck to the rest of her body. She tried to push him away, to escape his hold, but he was incredibly strong. Bella could feel her body getting weaker. His grip was like a vice, keeping her there. Tears started to fall.

"I love you, Edward. I always wi-..." and Bella blacked out.


	13. Nightmare: Chapter 13

**Thank you to the ones that reviewed. It made my day! I'm very proud how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think! I can't wait...Okay I can. Probably. Maybe. I'll shut up now so you can read and REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

**Nightmare: Chapter 13**

Alice's vision blurred, but then cleared into a picture that Edward was able to see. His confession of his love for Bella _did _change her mind to abandon her mission. Although, the worst had happened in returned, the last thing he had wanted, he had lost his hold of his control and bit Bella.

Her form was limp in his arms as he pulled away from her neck. Bella's blood oozed out from the wound he inflicted.

"Oh no. No! Bella!"

A devastated Edward picked up Bella and ran toward his house. The family had met him halfway on their massive front lawn.

"Put her down, Edward."

"I can't. I don't want to let her go," his voice was broken.

"Let's take her into the house, Carlisle." Esme stated.

Edward kept Bella in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. He could hear her heart slowly beating and he sighed with frustrated relief.

"She's still alive," Edward said.

"Barely." Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle, please. Save her."

"We will." Carlisle put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder.

They quickly dashed towards the house, putting her onto the dining table. Edward ran his hand through his hair and stood still as stone as he watched Bella's weak body on the table before him.

Her face looked whiter than her already translucent skin, her lips looking blue.

"She needs blood." Edward said.

"It's too late." Carlisle looked at Edward, worry on his face. "We need to inject venom into her if we want to save her, Edward."

Edward's eyes widened, all he could do was nod. He sat himself on one of the dining table chairs and grabbed Bella's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Bella." Edward's face close to her ear, where he spoke softly into. "Please, forgive me. I love you."

"Keep talking to her. She can hear you and she'll need you right now."

"I love you so much. Please come back to me," he rested his forehead against her temple, kissing the still wet skin from her tears.

"She's going to be alright." Alice had said. She stood behind Edward as he caressed Bella's hand with his fingertips.

"I should have listened to you, Alice. When you told me not to, but I ignored it. I'm sorry," he turned to look at Alice.

"What's done is done." Alice tried to assure him.

"My control wasn't strong enough."

"Yes, it was, Edward. You stopped yourself before it was too late. Your love was stronger."

It was true. She was still here, she wasn't completely gone. Now she would become one of them, to be with her forever. Still, she would be in excruciating pain for a few days and Edward would have to endure that. He thought it as punishment to himself to sit there and bear everything with her, vowing to never leave her side till it she was completely changed.

This put just a bit of ease to his plaguing anxiety.

Carlisle worked hastily around Bella. Cleaning her wounds, which were healing quickly as it was made. He cleaned the blood that spilled onto the dining table with bleach, wiping away the stench of it. From time to time, he checked her vital signs, noting that her pulse was still weak and her skin still pale. The only sign that she was clearly changing was the blue shade on her lips was completely gone, now a healthy pink color.

Edward had stayed, just as he promised himself and to Bella, at her side for the next few days. Watching Carlisle as he checked on Bella every few hours. After Carlisle had done his routine checks, Edward went back to speaking softly to Bella, holding her hand, or toying with her hair. When he had noticed the change in the color of her lips, his fingers couldn't help themselves, grazing his finger across the pink skin.

The last day of her transition was the hardest for both Bella and Edward. She had twitched and bucked against the table, daily. There was a time she had almost fell off the table and Edward's hold was nearly not strong enough to hold her still. He was baffled, along with amazement with her quiet state through her ordeal. Remembering his time of transition, he had cried out in pain, many times that he couldn't count. Edward just remembered the pain, the burning inside of him.

The last hour had Edward feeling restless. He couldn't wait to hold Bella in his arms again. Her physical appearance was astounding, even to Edward. He couldn't believe that she could be more beautiful than she already was. The feeling inside him for this woman had him bursting with pride, something that he usually did not indulge himself with.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." Edward had told her almost every hour. "You're almost there, love. I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

He spoke to her more often on the last hour, for she would need it. Her pulse was a steady beat as the venom had healed her body completely. Carlisle came in to check on her for the last time.

"It's almost time, I see."

Edward nodded, still gazing at Bella's face. His crooked smile displayed itself.

"She's doing phenomenally well. This is very curious, her strength."

"I know. It's amazing. But I already knew she was amazing."

At that moment, Bella's heart started to pound loudly and at a speed rate of a runaway train.

"The time has come. I'll get the others." Carlisle offered

"We're already here. Her heart gave it away." Esme tuned in.

Carlisle and Edward turned to see them standing closely to the entrance of the dining room.

"She's finally here!" Alice exclaimed, almost jumping out of her shoes from excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Calm down, Alice. You don't want to frighten her." Jasper cautioned.

Jasper had known how newborns were like after waking for the first time, after their transition. His edginess was apparent and he stood vigilantly in front of Alice.

"Don't worry, Jasper, she won't hurt us," she sounded cheery, confident in her vision.

Bella's body had finally twitched, as her last heartbeat thudded for the last time. Edward's hands went out protectively as Bella's body lifted off the table for a few seconds, then sank back down, leaving a heavy pounding thump sound. Everyone was quiet and still, waiting for Bella to make the first move.

* * *

_I must be dead. The pain... it's gone. _

Bella thought to herself. The silence almost seemed deafening. She could not feel her own heartbeat. There was just blackness, a comforting numbing darkness.

"Bella."

The voice was unmistakably familiar. Beautiful, velvety, purely soothing.

"Love..."

_Edward...Edward. Edward. Edward._

His name repeated itself in her head.

"Edward," her mouth moved as she whispered his name.

"I'm here, Bella. Open your eyes."

Bella's opened her eyes abruptly, to reveal a deep crimson iris. Her pupils constricted at the bright chandelier glowing above her. Panic overwhelmed her and she vaulted off the table, landing in a crouched position. She had hissed at the unfamiliar faces standing near the entrance of the dining room. The noise exiting from her own mouth surprised her.

In defense, Emmett and Jasper had stepped forward, blocking Bella's view of Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

"Bella.." Edward attempted to sooth Bella's panicked state. "It's alright, Bella. This is my family."

Bella heard Edward's voice and turned quickly to see him walking carefully toward her.

"Don't. You tried to kill me."

"No. Please, Bella. There's something you must understand."

"What's there to understand? You _bit _me. The last time I remember, that counts as an assault."

Bella's eyes glared at him, her red eyes narrowing at her assumption.

"Bella," Carlisle tried.

"Don't Bella me, Dr. Cullen. You're as part of this as him, he's your son. You'll always take his side."

"Just let us explain."

She stood up quickly to attack, noticing that her movements were odd. As if she didn't move at all. Her hand moved to her shoulder, remembering the pain that throbbed there before. Also, regarding her before injured hip. A bewildered expression cross her face as she looked down at her body. Her hand quickly checked her throat, where Edward had bit her. Her wounds were gone.

"What did you do to me?"

"Listen, Bella. I will explain." Edward said to her.

"Then explain. Now." she said angrily, snapping her head back toward Edward, glaring into his eyes again.

Edward has always been beautiful, but she seemed to notice a change in his flawless face. It seemed to glow iridescently in the light of the room. Her angry face softened and she studied the magnificent vision in front of her. Bella thought he could not be more perfect that he already was. She was wrong.

She studied every curve of his lips, his nose, how the shape of his eye came to a point at each corner. Every eyelash, his disheveled hair seemed to be an intricate pattern of lines, and the eyes, as she remembered, were the goldish hue that she came to love.

Her eyes narrowed at the realization of her eyesight. She saw _everything_ on his face, with detail.

"What's going on?!"

"When I bit you, you became one of us, Bella."

"What?" she asked, confused. "One of you?"

"Yes. Your blood was too much for me to handle. That's why I bit you. I know it sounds so incredible, but I never intended to do that. You were just too...strong for me."

"I still don't understand. My blood?"

Bella remembered the smell of her own blood. When Edward had bitten her. How could Edward find it so appealing? She couldn't even stand it.

"I'm a....vampire."

Bella snickered a disbelieving laugh.

"Vampires don't exist. I can't believe you'd use that as a ridiculous excuse."

Carlisle tried to put her understanding into a different perspective. "Your heart beats no more, Bella. Your eyesight is perfectly accurate, your movements are too fast for you to notice, and soon, you'll find that it will be hard to resist any blood."

"And your eyes...they are not the human eyes you once had." Edward added.

Alice walked around Jasper and Emmett to hand Bella a mirror. She foreseen this vision and had gotten the mirror beforehand. Jasper had stopped her and taken the mirror from her grasp, only to hand it to Edward.

"Thank you, Jasper, Alice."

He held the mirror out for Bella to grab. Bella hesitated.

"Take a look. That will be proof that I'm telling the truth."

Bella eyed the mirror, then glanced at Edward, to eye the mirror again. Finally, she carefully grabbed the edge and pulled it toward her face.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll get another one." Alice tuned in from behind Jasper and Emmett, her head poking over Jasper's shoulder.

A confused look crossed Bella's face as she looked at Alice. She lifted the mirror to her face and glanced at the image before her. A pale faced woman with extremely beautiful features stared back at her with red eyes, the black pupils accenting the center of the red spheres. An astonished Bella gasped and dropped the hand held mirror. It crashed noisily to the ground, breaking into pieces.

Bella's eyes darted into every direction of the room. She started to breathe in and out hastily, the panic attack growing.

"This can't be happening! This is _not_ real."

"Bella. It's alright, love."

"It's just a nightmare. I just have to wake up. Wake up, Bella."

Edward couldn't bare what Bella was going through, her torment was practically making her go mad. He wanted to hold her desperately in his arms. He didn't think when he crossed towards her and took her in his arms.

Bella jerked as she felt Edward embrace her.

"It's not a nightmare. It's my dream. My dream come true."

Bella pushed Edward away, causing him to loudly thud against the wall. Her strength was amazingly strong, she noticed. She looked down at her hands and then at a devastated Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I...I just need some time, alone please."

"Let's give her some space. Edward?" Carlisle ordered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Carlisle." Rosalie called from behind the two men.

"Rosalie, she needs time." Carlisle responded.

"What if she just takes off? Then the whole world will know! This is stupid."

"Okay, I'm sorry Bella, for our safety, someone needs to stay here with you."

"Safety?" she sighed. "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Our exposure." Carlisle answered.


	14. I told you so: Chapter 14

**The last chapter got pretty long. It was a critical point of the story though. My fingers were flying! **

Recap of last chapter:

"I...I just need some time, alone please."

"Let's give her some space. Edward?" Carlisle ordered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Carlisle." Rosalie called from behind the two men.

"Rosalie, she needs time." Carlisle responded.

"What if she just takes off? Then the whole world will know! This is stupid."

"Okay, I'm sorry Bella, for our safety, someone needs to stay here with you."

"Safety?" she sighed. "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Our exposure." Carlisle answered.

**Understanding: Chapter 14**

"I'll stay with her." Edward said.

"Will you be alright?" Carlisle asked.

"She won't leave with Edward here." Alice assured everyone.

"Okay. Everyone?" Carlisle turned toward the others, gesturing them to take their exits.

_Are you sure you'll be alright, Edward? _Jasper's thought stood out from everyone else's concerned ones.

Edward nodded his head at Jasper. Jasper, in return, nodded in agreement. He was the last one to leave the room.

Bella stared at the broken pieces of mirror on the floor. Seeing different angles of her smooth face on each broken piece.

"I know you think that I tried to kill you, Bella, but that's not the case."

Bella didn't say a word. She still stared at the pieces of mirror reflecting back at her from the floor.

"Do you hate me?" Edward did not want to hear rejection, but he felt he deserved it.

"You said you were afraid of exposure. Don't you think that you would be by now? With the number of people you've killed?" The thought of all the people the Cullens must have murdered, innocent people, just to feed, had Bella feeling sympathetic for their families and the victims.

She indeed was no better. It was her job to assassinate people. Bella might as well be one of them.

"We don't prey on humans."

"You don't ever feed?"

"No, we are leaning more toward the vegetarian diet. We feed on animals."

"That's hard to comprehend when you just drank my blood."

"There's a reasonable explanation."

"Then explain."

Edward tried to think of his reasons. He tried to put his reasons into words. It took him a moment, he had difficulty explaining why to Bella.

"Your blood, never in my existence as a vampire have I crossed anyone, _anyone, _with your scent. I believe I have great control over my senses when it comes to humans. But yours, was so powerful."

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"In the beginning. I went after the scum with vile thoughts, evil people that did terrible things to their own kind. I guess I thought I was ridding the world of these type of people by my hand."

"You were like me." Bella realized.

"But Carlisle and I were your next targets. Maybe I deserve it, once upon a time, but Carlisle? Why him?"

"I don't know." she said slowly.

"I think your employer give you false reasons to erase the people they ask you to erase."

Bella let out a quick breath of anxiety. She had never questioned her employers why, of her victims, she was just an obedient machine and did her job. Now Edward made sense of the matter and Bella felt lost and betrayed.

"All those people, I killed them, and for what? I don't even know. Oh gawd." Bella dropped her head and covered her face with her hands.

Edward held his arms out to hold her, but dropped them, afraid they would alarm her. Bella stood motionless for a long while. Edward stood by and watched her sympathetically.

"This is just still so unbelievable."

"I know. It will take some time to understand."

"You know, this makes a lot of sense to me now. I just realized."

Edward's age was physically 17 years old, but how old was he really? The longing of the relationship with Edward had her anticipating with high hopes.

"What are you thinking?" Edward was curious of Bella's deep thoughts now. Her face was filled with a look of...something that looked like delight?

"You had mentioned that you are seventeen before. I know now that it's only physically. What is your _real_ age?"

"I was changed in 1918."

The answer blew Bella away. He was old enough to be her great-grandfather. The answer also gave her the hope that the relationship she desired could possibly happen. It could be real.

"It's so frustrating that I can't read your mind."

"You can read minds? Unbelievable."

"Just not yours."

"So, you can't read my mind."

"No. I cannot."

"You can't read what I'm thinking, right now?" Bella looked at him longingly.

"Negative." Edward's eyes narrowed at the unreadable thoughts she was thinking. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Bella blinked, her expression almost looking sad. She straightened and looked away from him.

"You could have killed me. I was wondering what stopped you?"

"You. The reality of losing you. If you were to never exist, I couldn't live with that knowledge forever."

"Me? You had a chance to get rid of a killer."

"No. I will never hurt you again. Ever." Edward's voice was fierce. The thought of getting rid of her was painful.

"Why did you change me? You should have just killed me back there when you had a chance! You shouldn't have let your stupid morals stop you." Bella raised her voice.

"NO!" Edward growled now. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! Don't you understand? I can't exist if you don't!"

The family went to Edward's aid, afraid that Bella's strong mood swings and extremely strong strength were too dangerous for him to handle. Alice extended her arms out and stopped them before they could go any further.

"Edward's alright! She just doesn't understand that he loves her. She's as stubborn as he is." Alice said, her lower lip pouting out. She crossed her arms, frustrated that Bella was still not seeing Edward's reasoning to his choices. But it would come out alright in the end. She saw it.

"Just wait! They'll work it out."

"Bella, I'm too selfish to walk this earth alone without you. I can't lose you," his hand waved in the air, trying to push her to understand how he felt. "I love you too much to ever let you go."

Bella understood now. It took seconds for her to apprehend what he was trying to get through to her, all this time.

"Edward..."

If Bella could cry, she would have at that moment. But no tears came, her eyes did not even sting.

Edward came over and looked deeply into her eyes. Her red eyes made the paleness of her face stand out, her skin glowing. His hands cupped her lovely face and he spoke urgently.

"I love you, Bella. Forever. And I am not myself unless you are with me."

Edward lowered his lips to softly brush them against hers. The contact between them was dynamic, causing them to dash the gentleness aside. Bella, overwhelmed with emotion and passion, pulled him closer with her fingers fisting into his hair. The closeness still didn't close enough for both of them. They pushed themselves closer into each other, tightening their hold on each other. Love exploded from them.

"I love you, too, Edward." Bella whispered into his mouth, as she broke the kiss to speak to him. She felt that he needed to know. To make sure that he knew how she felt.

Alice peaked into the room to see where the point of their situation was at. She smiled as she caught them in each other's arms, in a deep kiss. She stepped out and saw the questioning eyes of her other family members. Alice knew what they were already thinking.

"I told you so." The smile was bright as she walked away with Jasper in hand.


	15. Thumb War: Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank _kellinw _for the new idea of a power, that just created itself in my insane head!, that Bella will be soon experiencing. (It won't be mentioned till later chapters) but I wanted to change her power since this is a different type of story than the wonderful Twilight version. I still think that her 'shield' power is an awesome power, but like I said, I wanted to change it up a bit. I hope it works out well for you as it works out for her! **

**Thanks to all the awesome people for the reviews! You are the sun that powers the solar panels to my story. Cheesy, huh? Haha. You guys are awesome. Did I mention you guys are awesome? **

**Thumb War: Chapter 15**

Edward had taken Bella on her first hunting trip. An experience that Bella picked up rather well. Too well, from Edward's observation. She had drained a cougar and a deer for her first meal and the deer didn't even put up a fight, or run out of fear, for that matter. Her speed was incredibly fast, by far faster than Edward. Bella's skills from her life had carried onto with her after her change, her lithe movements almost ghostly.

Edward had explained what she needed to do: close her eyes and listen for the heartbeat of her prey, proceed quietly toward the animal, let instincts take over. Bella had done what Edward instructed her to, the heartbeat and the scent of the deer easy to track down, even from the far distance. She sped toward the scent that had her throat thirsting for the blood, the ache had her muscles tensing, constricting at the thought of the red liquid flowing down her throat.

The deer was very easily caught, as it was caught off-guard by Bella's attack. On the other hand, the cougar was more a challenge for Bella. It had caught Bella's scent and took off running in the opposite direction. Bella's speed was fast, but she was still not used to the new movements of her body. She was able to cut off the cougar before it ran into another direction and have a short confrontation with the wildcat. Edward watched as Bella barely made a whisper as she stared into the cougar's eyes. He had expected to see the animal bound and escape or at least fight for its life, after Bella attempted to walk closer. To Edward's surprise, the animal kept it's position, still and quiet. It acted as if was unafraid of her, sitting down on its hind legs. Bella widened her eyes in delight and surprise and made her kill

"How did you do that?!" Edward asked extremely astonished.

"What are you talking about?"

"The mountain lion, it didn't run away, it sat down_ in front _of you!"

"I don't know, for some reason it just sat down." Bella didn't believe it herself.

"Bella, it didn't even put up a fight, it didn't defend itself." Edward tried to make sense of it.

"Do they usually do that? I thought that you would never give them a chance to run and that was it." Bella shrugged.

"Most run or fight for their lives."

"It didn't do neither."

"Very odd." Edward looked toward the ground to think, the events that just happened very mysterious.

"So was I good? Did I do it right?"

"Bella, I've never seen anything like that before."

"Really? I don't know if that's good or not." Bella wrinkled her nose, hoping that she did not disappoint Edward.

"You realize that the cougar could have been your pet if you didn't kill it, right? He could have been purring at you for all I know."

Bella was in deep thought for a moment. Edward was itching to know what she was thinking.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I was just remembering that I cut off its escape route. Then I met its eyes, challenging him. I was so irritated that I couldn't get to it! Then it just...didn't move. It sat down so I walked closer to go for the kill. When the cougar didn't move, at all, I just went for it."

"Are you up for another one?"

"Will it help?"

"The more blood you feed on, the longer you'll last till your next hunt."

"Then let's go." Bella smiled at him and moved closer to take his hand. She noticed Edward's troubled expression on his face, the lines between his eyebrows deepening into a wrinkle. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever just happened, I'm still...bothered by it. That's never happened before, Bella." Bella's face copied Edward's. "Am I scaring you?"

"Not scared, just bothered a little, I guess."

"I'm sorry." Edward gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It comforted Bella immediately. "Come on, let's go hunt."

Bella nodded and followed Edward wherever he lead her.

* * *

Carlisle had the family gathered in the dining room again, but with Bella as part of the family now. She had sat next to Edward, holding his hand under the table. They never took their eyes off each other as Carlisle spoke to all of them.

"Bella, you do understand, that you can never go back to your old life."

Bella turned her full attention to Carlisle now.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone you've ever known, will notice your change."

She shook her head, trying to let that sink in. She let go of Edward's hand underneath the table to stand and confront the situation that bothered her.

"What about Charlie? My dad? My mom! I can _never_ see them again? And...my employers," Bella swallowed at what they would do, what she knew they would do. "They'll come looking for me. After the word that I've disappeared. They need proof to make sure I don't exist, no evidence left behind."

Bella was almost hysterical. Jasper had felt it and stood up to push his calming effect on Bella.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Bella said to him, feeling her anxiety disappear. She sat down as a result of her calmness taking over.

"Bella, we have dealt with situations like this before and we will get through it." Edward assured her.

"We also have the abilities of Edward and Alice to help us, when it's needed." Carlisle added.

"Dr. Cullen," Bella started.

"Bella, you're family now, please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, please don't underestimate them. They've had me believing a lie from the very beginning."

"I understand, Bella. But with information that you could give us, we'll find a way to protect you, _and _us."

What could Bella do, but wait. All any of the Cullens could do was wait. Her disappearance hasn't been reported yet, because Sunset was a firm that hired assassins, not travel agents. No one would be calling Charlie with the bad news. Sunset would come searching for her, as Bella stated, and the Cullens needed to be ready when the time came.

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"What _can_ I do?" she asked.

"For right now, go into hiding." Carlisle finished.

* * *

"Sir, Isabella Swan, Charlie.. India.. Swan.., did not report at her designated time 3 days ago, 1300 hours." a man wearing a pin striped suit, appeared in front of a massive mahogany desk. The nameplate _Landon E. Copeland _printed with black letters on a gold plate sat toward the front of the desk,

Mr. Copeland, a young man, in his 30's, sat behind the desk, had several newspapers piled on top of his desk. He read the obituaries of random cities, which was proof of their marks' deaths.

"Received any recent feedback from her?" Mr. Copeland did not look up from the newspaper.

"The last contact we had with Miss Swan was when she had requested for an E.S.S location with an operator. As of this moment, we do not know of her status."

"Alright, you know the protocol, send out a "Code Green."

"Yes, sir," the pinstriped suit man left the rather small office with the big desk, closing the door behind him.

Mr. Copeland went back to his chore.

Code green, the initiative to send out messages to the assigned agent's communication devices, as cell phone, or email, etc. to retrieve their status. If not answered within 24 hours, the agent is considered deceased, or MIA. With any situations, it's routine to pursue after the agent and remove evidence of all assignments unfinished and the agent themselves, or achieve evidence of a deceased body. In other words, Sunset would soon be searching for Bella.

* * *

"Newborns are much stronger after the change, since traces of your human blood are still lingering in your veins. When it has vanished over a period time, your strength and senses are still strong, but not as strong when you first started out as a newborn." Edward explained to Bella as they sat on the couch together.

"So," Bella hesitated, because becoming a vampire was so unreal, but it _was_ real, "I'm stronger than you?"

"Than any of us, at the moment."

"Hmm."

Edward, as always, wanted to know what thoughts in Bella's head were thundering around in her mysterious head. The look in her eye was curious, even if she wasn't looking at Edward. Bella looked up to see Edward observing her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She felt like she could read his thoughts sometimes, by just looking at him.

"How would I be able to test my strengths and abilities?"

"Right now, it wouldn't be wise to test it out in the open. Not when they are searching for you."

"Oh. You have a point." Bella looked disappointed.

Edward hate seeing Bella feeling anything else besides happiness. He wanted to make her happy, see the smile that he loved, to erase her worries from her mind.

"There _might _be a way. It might sound...childish, but it's worth a try."

"Anything!" Bella sat up, excited.

"We will need Emmett's assistance."

"What'dya need me for?" Emmett bellowed, coming from the kitchen.

"Bella would like to test her new strengths and she'll need your help. I had thought of an arm wrestling match.."

"Oh yes! Bring it on!" Emmett exclaimed.

"..._but, _we can't do that here. If we bring the house down, or even put a scratch on a table, Esme would have our heads, literally."

"Aww." Emmett groaned in disappointment.

"Thumb War," was all Edward said.

Emmett grinned a dopey wide smile and nodded his head. Bella widened her eyes in disbelief. Thumb War? It's not childish, it's ridiculous!

" Thumb War? Are you serious?"

"Why not? You'll either be too fast for Emmett or too strong that he won't be able to lift his thumb from beneath yours. Or, you'll be able to escape underneath his, if you're stronger."

"Hmm. I never thought of it that way." Bella answered.

"I'm ready, newborn!" Emmett teased.

"It'll be easier if both of you stand up." Edward said.

As Bella stood from the couch, Emmett stood in front of her. Her head barely reached his chin. She slowly rose her eyes to meet his. That dopey smile was still on his lips. Emmett's massive height and his colossal chest almost intimidated her.

Bella bit her lip as she put her hand out for Emmett to take into his, curling their fingers into each other. Emmett made sure they stayed relax till he gave the word to go.

"Rules. Hold your opponent's thumb down for 10 counts and you win."

"10?! I thought it was 3!" Bella squealed.

"10 is sufficient enough to know who will win."

"Which will be _me._" Emmett said confidently.

"Emmett has always won, no matter how much faster I was than him, he overpowered me." Edward told Bella.

"That's great. Very assuring, Edward. Thank you." Bella sounded discouraged at Edward's words.

"Count already, Edward." Emmett impatiently chimed in.

"It's okay, Bella. You'll beat him."

"In her dreams."

Edward rolled his eyes, then smiled. Emmett was always a child when it came to competition.

"On my mark, set, go."

Their thumbs flew in every direction. It blurred as Bella and Emmett tried to get around each other's thumb, trying to pin the other's down. Finally, Emmett pinned down Bella's thumb under his wide thumb.

"Gotcha!"

Bella narrowed her frustrated eyes in concentration and lifted Emmett's thumb very easily to slide it from underneath and pin his under hers. The smile on her face was bright as her power was greater than Emmett's. Emmett furrowed his eyebrows and tried to lift his thumb. When it wouldn't move, he tried to his other hand to lift Bella's thumb off of his.

"That's cheating, Emmett."

"I can't even move her finger!"

"Count Bella." Edward ordered.

Bella counted to ten, very slowly, just to let the suspense drive Emmett crazy. After ten, she let go of Emmett's thumb with a proud look on her face.

"One more time. Let's go." Emmett said.

"Alright." Bella placed her hand in Emmett's again.

Edward counted off to start and again, Bella had Emmett's thumb under hers. The time not even taking a second. She counted to ten again and she released his thumb.

"Impressive, Bella." Edward said proudly.

"Thank you." Bella made her way to Edward and kissed him on the lips, her smile still plastered on her face.

Emmett pouted and walked away. Edward heard his thoughts and spoke in Bella's defense.

"Just name the time and place, Emmett. She'll be waiting." Edward chuckled at his own words.

"What was he thinking?" Bella asked curious, her smile gone.

"He said he wants a rematch."

Bella and Edward laughed as Emmett stomped away childishly.


	16. In Due Time: Chapter 16

**In Due Time: Chapter 16**

The notes of the music blended naturally and beautifully together, harmonizing a creation Edward had put together. His fingers flew across the black and white keys gracefully, the music seemed to unfold itself for Edward's delicate fingers. Not a note missed, every stroke of the piano key perfect, and the build to the climax of the emotion could be felt, also the fall afterwards. Bella hasn't remember ever hearing anything more beautiful than Edward's performance on his beloved piano. As he stroke the last chord of the song, he let it ring out in a soft echo till the note finally faded into silence.

"That was beautiful." Bella expressed, completely mesmerized by his talent.

"Thank you. You inspired that piece."

"I did? Wow. I'm good." Bella joked. Edward smiled that crooked smile she couldn't get enough of. "Thank you," she said, her red eyes gazing into his deeply.

He couldn't find his voice as he was lost in Bella's eyes. The bold redness of her iris was alluring with her extremely fair skin. His hand somehow found its way to her face, his thumb running softly down her jawline to move down to her collarbone. Bella gasped at the amazing touch of his fingers. His lips replaced his thumb and he placed butterfly kisses, retracing the path he had just made with his thumb, resting against her cheek. Bella turned, only to be face to face with Edward now.

"Kiss me, Edward." Bella whispered so low that only a vampire could hear.

Edward moved forward to kiss her, but kept his precious time, to still gaze at her beautiful glowing face.

"Please." Bella pleaded.

"Bella..."

Suddenly, Bella couldn't wait no longer. Her aggravation of Edward's lingering lips enhanced her impatience. Frustration engulfed her better judgment and she frowned at his slow attempt. Bella had made the decision to kiss Edward herself, but the expression on his face instantly distracted her former thought.

He was still as stone, when a moment ago, the emotion apparently displayed on his face was lust and love. His face was blank, as if in a trance. Bella crinkled her eyebrows, curious to why Edward was...not Edward.

"Edward?"

Edward did not answer. She touched his shoulder to break his distraction and he abruptly woke from his trance. He jerked out of the stillness that he was just in and shook his head to shake out what he just felt.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Bella! Your eyes!" he sounded frantic.

"Calm down, Edward. What's wrong?" she placed a hand to his face. His eyes were wide with shock.

"They turned a different color."

"What? I thought you said they wouldn't turn that caramel color for awhile." Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Not caramel, but yellow. Like a fiery opalescent yellow."

Bella was speechless, it sounded too incredible.

"I don't understand, Edward."

"Either do I." Edward sat deep in thought, his eyes concentrating on the floor. "I remember that I was about to kiss you, your eyes changed into this beautiful fiery opalescent shade, and I can't recall what happened after that."

"You looked like you were hypnotized." Bella spoke. She smiled as she remembered how she was aggravated with Edward taking his time to kiss her. "You took so long. I got impatient and got mad! I was going to kiss you instead but then I saw your face."

"Is that what you were thinking, before you thought of beginning the kiss?" Edward's hands were on Bella's shoulders.

"Yes. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Do it again." Edward replied quickly.

"Do what again?"

"Get mad."

"You have to do something to get me mad! I can't just do it with the blink of any eye."

"Fine." Edward exhaled and dove to kiss Bella.

The kiss was fierce, passionate. Bella moaned at the contact. Edward broke the kiss too soon for Bella's liking. Her lips parted at her frustration again. Edward attempted to kiss her again, but backed away last minute. He stared into her eyes and she narrowed them irritatingly. Again, just like the first time, Edward froze and his eyes went blank.

This time, Bella did not touch him or try to shake him out of his trance. She took her time to admire his lovely, perfect face for a moment. Her eyes studied every curve of his facial features and took delight at the way his skin smelled. She whispered words into his ear, taking care not to touch him until she was ready.

"I love you. You are my world, Edward Cullen."

Itching for Edward to return to normal, she touched his lips with her fingertips, awakening him.

"I love you, Bella Swan. And you are the light to my dark world."

"You heard me?"

"I did. And I felt everything."

"Edward? What just happened? What did I do to you?" Bella sounded frightened. This was bizarre that Bella had a strong hold on Edward and he couldn't fight against it.

"It seemed you had me in a hypnosis state. When the frustration gets too much for you, your eyes change shades and shimmer an opalescent. I broke out of it only when you touch me, but I can hear and feel everything that's done to me."

"I have a power?" Bella asked, unbelieving what Edward just stated.

"We'll have to research this into more detail. I need to speak to Carlisle." Edward quickly began to head toward the library where Carlisle was occupying.

"Wait! You still haven't kissed me."

"Yes I have."

"It wasn't long enough. Don't make me hypnotize you, Edward." Bella teased with a grin on her face, her arms crossed against her chest.

Edward's eyebrows rose from her words. He knew that she could overpower him now with this newfound power.

"You don't have to do that for a kiss, my love." He strode quickly across the floor and pulled Bella into his arms, his hand cupping the nape of her neck, to place an ardent, deep kiss on her awaiting lips.

Bella's long hair swung in the air lightly as Edward pulled her close. Their kiss was hot and fervent, Bella's fingers curling into his disarrayed hair, as Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his hand still on her neck, pulled her even tighter to him. They couldn't get enough of each other as their kiss deepened even further.

They were interrupted as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked into the room.

"Geez! Get a room!" Emmett teased. He acted as to cover his eyes from something inappropriate.

Bella and Edward broke from their kiss, but never let go of each other. Both their hair were a massive tangle. Edward looked bothered at the interruption, but Bella tried to concentrate on looking collected and unashamed from getting caught.

Jasper had a smile that looked similar to Edward's crooked smile. He evidently felt awkward catching Edward and Bella in a moment of passion. Alice giggled behind him and Rosalie had an expression of disgust.

"Maybe you'll think about getting one the next time I see you and Rosalie making out." Edward spoke to Emmett.

"Edward." Jasper interrupted.

Edward had read his thoughts and nodded his head in agreement. Bella, glanced from Edward to Jasper, then back to Edward, her inquiring mind longing to find out what they had exchanged with each other. Edward took Bella's hand in his and they all directed themselves to see Carlisle in his office. Before Edward could knock on the door, Carlisle had opened the door for them, predicting their entrance.

"Come in."

"Carlisle, we had picked up some scents trailing the vicinity of our property." Jasper started. "We believe these identities are associated with Bella's former employer. Their trail circled the area in random directions within the same area, their scent strong in one particular spot."

"Have they found anything?"

"No."

"They're here?" Bella sounded disturbed.

Edward squeezed her hand, comforting her upset state.

"Keep tabs on them, Jasper, and we'll make sure to hold Bella in here till it's clear." Carlisle stated.

Jasper and Emmett nodded as the girls just listened on.

"I have something else to discuss with you, Carlisle. It's about Bella and her possible power."

"Power?"

"She has a power?" Emmett asked.

"We had discovered it by accident, as a matter of fact." Edward replied.

Edward had explained how Bella's power apparently worked, but it was not known how it was triggered exactly. Only to know that frustration had been affiliated with it. He had also mentioned how her eyes were still red, but had changed in pigment and the combination of the shimmer of her eyes. Further analysis and tests would be needed for Bella to be able to understand and eventually manage her power.

Carlisle had looked forward in doing his research with Bella's power as Bella had been anxiously excited to test it out again.

Edward could taste her anxiousness. He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, his bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Be patient, my love. In due time." Edward kissed the crook of her neck.

If Bella still had the hot flowing blood in her to blush, she would so right at the moment.


	17. There's More: Chapter 17

**There's More: Chapter 17**

Mr. Copeland picked up the phone in his office, dialing as he drank his coffee. His voice was low as he spoke into the phone.

"Code name: Juliette..Victor..Lima. Authorization number eight, two, niner, four. Requesting for dispatch, immediately. Transaction for elimination: Charlie..India..Sierra."

Mr. Copeland gave the standard elimination code to inquire and expunge Bella Swan. The agents sent out to search and return Bella after her disappearance had came up empty, finding nothing. No clue or evidence of why she had not reported in at her designated time.

The code: Juliette Victor Lima were the three elite agents trained for this specific situation. Hunt and kill, was the basic instructions. James, Victoria, and Laurent were associated with the Sunset firm but did not work for them. A private, independent party that had offered their services if ever needed, their skill beyond a level that a professional assassin would not be able to go up against. Covert and efficient, Sunset had used them for rare cases for agents, like Bella, who have end up MIA.

Mr. Copeland hung up the phone and took out a box of cleaning tools for his "piece" to clean on top of his desk. He pulled out a plastic case with his Heckler & Koch 9mm resting inside, protected by a foam padding. This was a routine he had picked up everytime something had bothered him, it calmed him down in his times of stress. It had happened rarely that he had to eliminate one of his best assassins, due to their "change of heart." That was the usual excuse for MIA's. Miss Isabella Swan, though, was a good assassin and he hated that he was going to lose her.

They had met only once, unknown to Bella, that he was the man that ran the firm. He had posed as a rookie just starting off in training, but in actuality, he was evaluating Bella. He grew fond of her and her professionalism. Bella had done all her duties with excellent recovery time and was off to her next target within a few days. Meticulous, stealthy, and inconspicuous was Bella's way when it came to her work, which Mr. Copeland admired. It was a damn shame he was losing her.

* * *

Bella stood in Edward's room, the view from the window breathtaking. With her acute senses, she could hear the trickle of the river that flowed near the backyard. The sun was starting to set, but not before casting a sparkle to her vampire skin. She shimmered watching the glow of the sun disappear over the mountains. Edward admired the perfection that stood across the room, it was a perfect picture he would keep in his memory forever.

Pachelbel's Canon in D played softly in the background. The music with the trickle of the river sounded relaxing, calming. Bella took this time to run over her memories of the night Edward had changed her. It was hazy at first, as Edward explained that human memories tend to that after the transition, so Bella concentrated harder.

All of Bella's belongings that she had with her had been destroyed, including the key to the airport with the rest of her things. She gasped at the thought. Her cell phone, clothes, Charlie's gift, and other objects were in that locker. That was hard evidence that could lead authorities back to Sunset. The only object that was very sentimental was the gift that Charlie had given to her when she left. It would be the only remaining memory of him, she couldn't let that go, she wanted to hold onto it forever.

"Edward. The key to my locker, was that destroyed too?" Bella turned to ask him.

"Everything was destroyed."

"My things are in that locker. My dad's gift," Bella paused, remembering the beautiful bookmark Charlie had purchased for her. "I need to have it. It's the only thing I have left of him."

Edward walked to her, witnessing the deep pain on her face. It crushed him to see her like that. He took her into his arms and Bella placed her cheek against his strong chest.

"We'll get them, when it's safe." Edward could feel Bella nod against his chest.

They both moved simultaneously to face each other. Edward noticed that her eyes were darkening from the lack of hunting.

"You need to hunt." Edward told her.

"You do, too." Bella noticed his also dark eyes.

"We'll wait till it's dark. I'll ask Alice if it's safe." Edward stated.

"Okay."

Edward had been convinced that hunting after dark would be safe, according to Alice's vision. Carlisle and Esme had accompanied them also, feeling it would be safer if they had more numbers in their party. Carlisle had been eager to watch Bella hunt with her new power, witnessing it with his own eyes for the first time.

The run to the grounds where they chose to hunt was farther away than the usual. It was closer to the peak of the mountains, where the cloud bank surrounding the peak was thick. Human eyes would not be able to detect anything in that thickness, if there were any humans present.

Bella had tested her power again on a bear that attempted to crush her with its massive weight. Of course, Edward had been frightened that she would not be able to handle the bear herself. His fear was dashed away as she was able to use her power on the bear _and _him. Edward had rushed to her rescue, but she had heard him coming and refused his assistance, immediately setting off her power to freeze him in his stride.

The bear and Edward had stood in front of her, unable to move. Carlisle was in complete awe from what was occurring. He watched with intrigue as Bella had said a few words to Edward and he turned on his heel to stand besides Esme and Carlisle. He did not move until Bella had her fill of the bear and touched Edward's face to release him from her trance.

"Astounding, Bella! Completely amazing." Carlisle praised.

Esme had a stunned expression. As did Edward.

"Something is different. There was more?" Edward said.

"What is it, Edward?. Carlisle asked, curiously.

"He obeyed my instructions." Bella answered Carlisle's question.

"What did you instruct him to do?" Esme asked her question, also curious to her amazing power.

"Bid me to leave and wait with you two." Edward finished. His eyes were wide with amazement how her power was increasing with almost every use. "Did you see it, Carlisle? Esme? Her eyes?"

"Yes. Very inquisitive. Your powers are monstrously powerful." Esme nodded her head. Carlisle's finger went to his chin as he thought deeply to himself, speaking aloud to himself. "I am curious to how this power was carried on with you through your transition. For Jasper, it was the emotions he felt from his victims while in war and his way of letting others feel by calming them with words and his presence. Alice, she had had visions even as a human, from what we know, but she was put into an asylum for her visions. In her time, people had not welcomed her. She was different. Edward's mother had similar powers to his, she had a knack of reading people. They had the same blood, thus, being handed down to him. Although, he had the same gift, it was much stronger than his mother's."

Carlisle explained each of the stories of his children with extra abilities.

"Emmett was brought home by Rosalie. He was mangled by a bear. It was a miracle he was still alive by the time Rosalie brought him home, but hanging by a thread. His strength had held him only for so long, but it was carried on with him. And you, I only have known you for a small fraction of time. I do not know how this came to be, but the knowledge to know would be fascinating."

"Your eyes did hold a deepness to them. Enchanting deep chocolate brown eyes. Even though I was unable to read your mind, your eyes told me things you didn't need to tell me." Edward looked at Bella's eyes now. They were still the hint of red from being a newborn. "Your eyes did hold a spell that was difficult to look away from. I would know."

Bella smiled sheepishly. She never did like attention. To be invisible was something she was used to, especially in her line of work. If she did catch attention, it made her feel uncomfortable, the camouflage she put up to blend in, failing.

The attention from Edward, however, was the only attention she would ever want. She still smiled sheepishly. Not from Edward's gazing eyes, but from the company with them. Esme and Carlisle were watching their prominent exchange of affection toward each other. Esme had noticed Bella's bashful smile and was seeking to change the subject.

"Well, I believe it's my turn to hunt."

Edward and Carlisle both looked at Esme as she directed herself to the opposite direction. Esme flashed a quick glance at Bella before turning completely. Bella grinned and mouthed "thank you" to Esme.

They followed Esme closely, running like the speed of the wind. After a matter of time, they had all fed on animals with a satisfaction that would only hold them off for so long. But that was the life of a vampire, especially the Cullens.

Their return to the house was quiet, relaxing as the forest sang its song of nature. The stars were uncovered by the clear sky. The smell of rain was strong, warning them of another rainfall.

"It's a good thing we hunted now. The others will have to hunt in the rain." Esme stated.

"Alice and Rosalie is going to be quite angry." Carlisle also stated.

They all laughed as they entered the property of their home. Edward's amused laughter faded. Worry quickly crossed his face and he spoke aloud the thoughts he had been listening to a second ago.

"It's Alice. She had a vision."

"Is it that bad?" Bella asked.

"Yes. You're in danger Bella. Come on."

With the mention of her name, he grabbed her hand and hastily ran to the house for safety. Carlisle and Esme followed, scrutinizing the forest for any forthcoming danger at that moment. The front door was already open, with Jasper awaiting. They all entered the house with anxious expressions and Jasper calmed them down with his powers.

"What did you see, Alice?"

Alice was the couch, her stare blank and her head slightly cocked to the side. Esme sat beside her, placing her hand in Alice's.

"There are three. Two men and a women, they are looking for Bella. Sunset had sent them to search for her and.." Alice gasped and her eyes widened in horror,"...they're vampires!"


	18. Other Plans: Chapter 18

Recap of Last Chapter:

"_What did you see, Alice?" _

_Alice was on the couch, her stare blank and her head slightly cocked to the side. Esme sat beside her, placing her hand in Alice's. _

"_There are three. Two men and a women, they are looking for Bella. Sunset had sent them to search for her and.." Alice gasped and her eyes widened in horror,"...they're vampires!" _

**Other Plans: Chapter 18**

Victoria stepped into Mr. Copeland's room, her fiery red hair swaying to her cat-like body movements. Mr. Copeland watched her enter the room, with an astonished expression displayed on his face. Victoria was beautiful, erotically beautiful. Her eyes had slanted in a way that was similar to a wildcat, her hair of red submitted the feistiness in her. Victoria walked over to Mr. Copeland's desk and rested her hand next to the nameplate, learning over slightly, and her penetrating stare intimidating Mr. Copeland.

Mr. Copeland had been going over telephone conversation records when Victoria had walked in. Her presence had him feeling uncomfortable and he had backed away from her stare.

"Mr. Copeland." her childlike voice was surprising. It didn't quite match to her erotic beauty.

"Yes, that's me. It's good to see you again, Miss Victoria. It's been a long time."

"Long time indeed."

Laurent and James followed in after her, even more intimidating. Their eyes, all three of them, were daunting. Dangerous, they looked the part, but that is what Mr. Copeland wanted.

"I thank you all for arriving in such a short notice."

"We just want to know who our next playmate will be, Mr. Copeland." Victoria interrupted before Mr. Copeland could go any further.

"There is no time for playtime, you have a directive to complete."

"Forgive Victoria, Mr. Copeland. It's been a rather long while since we have had the pleasure of working with your firm. She is just anxious to go forth to secure your situation." Laurent spoke with an accent.

James appeared to his side in such a flash that Mr. Copeland didn't notice his presence for a moment.

"Where is her location? We have no time for chit chat." James eyed Victoria and Laurent, his eyelids slowly opening to display his obvious irritation.

Mr. Copeland continued to give them information of Bella's whereabouts and things they needed to know, as her identity, her skills, and her last targets in Forks. Laurent left with a nod of his head as the other two had took one last long look at Mr. Copeland, but did not bid him any polite partings.

_Rude imbeciles. Laurent is an exception, of course._

He thought to himself as they walk out of the room, bothering not to close the door behind them. Mr. Copeland exhaled with a relief from their departure, instantly feeling comfortable. Again, he took out his gun and cleaning tools to clean. He noticed he was unable to do a precise job, for his hands trembled.

* * *

Victoria, James, Laurent took a private plane that Mr. Copeland chartered for them. The flight was after midnight, according to the preference, or rather requirements of James. With much restraint, James and Victoria were able to hold off from killing the pilots. Laurent had convinced them that it would be too suspicious if the pilots were killed, but they were not, in a case of a plane crash. Laurent had done some homework on the city of Forks. How the area was rich with forests, which meant they would be well hidden if they needed to feed on human blood.

They had created this place for themselves, to work with humans, but only available to people like Mr. Copeland and others alike. Secret as Mr. Copeland's firm had been, limited to only a few humans and human contact. Except to feed. The upside of their job worked out conveniently. When a company like Mr. Copeland's firm needed someone to be "erased", they had used their own methods which had gotten the job done. Feed on their target and get rid of the evidence. They were literally perfect killers.

The plane landed at a private airstrip, in a secluded field that only was used in times like these. The main purpose was to avoid the traffic of humans at the airport and security. Not that any of them carried a weapon, but the temptation was sometimes too great for them.

"Laurent?" James mentioned his name, gesturing him to lead the way.

Laurent nodded his head once, responding to James and walked in the direction of their destination. Landing in the outskirts of Seattle, they had to go on foot towards Forks. In the forest, they took off in a speed that would be blurring to human eyes. Victoria's hair flew erratically with the air speed. Within the confinement of the forest trees, they all crouched to the ground and continued moving quickly between the tree.

Charlie's house was within close distance to them. The forest animals scurrying to hide as they passed and the forest life just seemed to fade into silence from their presence. Eerily quiet. It started to pour as they crossed paths with other vampire scents they had encountered on their way to Charlie's house. Their pace slowed to a stop and they all took in the scent of a vampire. They followed it to Charlie's house, which continued to Bella's window and into her room.

No words were exchanged as they opened the window to investigate Bella's room. They used Bella's scent off her beddings and pillows and tried to memorize it. Words were spoken that only vampire ears would be able to hear.

"This will be fun." Victoria said with a barely a whisper. "She smells delicious!"

James smiled widely, agreeing with Victoria's statement.

"Did you catch the other scent? It's a vampire also." Laurent said.

"So we _do _get to play!" Victoria said happily. Her eyes squinting into slits from her excited smile.

"What is it doing here, though?" Laurent thought aloud.

"Probably the same reason why we are here." James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Her scent ends here. This is a dead end." Laurent concluded.

"But not the vampire. We could follow it and see what we find." Victoria said.

"What are we waiting for?" James smiled devilishly. He was excited with anxiousness to possibly have a challenge against another vampire, an enemy vampire for his prize.

* * *

Edward watched Alice's vision as it played. He saw the two men, one with dark hair and the other a lighter shade. Their eyes red with thirst. The woman had hair of flames, fiery and eccentric. Her eyes also red encased with cat-like shaped eyes. And they all thirsted for Bella.

Violent rage profusely flowed within him, almost insanely as the vision finished itself. Edward growled with fury and Jasper winced at his emotion. Jasper tried to calm Edward down and he was victorious as Edward's growled turned into a breathy sigh.

Bella felt Edward's pain. His focus was now on Bella's eyes, hers mirroring back into his. She stroked his face, trying to calm him down.

"I have to fight, Bella. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, Edward. Do you understand? We're in this together. They're after _me _and this is my doing. I have to fix it."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Bella kissed him to stop him for speaking.

"We're in this together." Bella said after they had broken off from their brief kiss.

"Together." Edward lied.

Bella had no experience in fighting another vampire. He lied, just to comfort her. Edward planned to protect Bella while she thought she would be doing something to help the family. He would do his best to keep the three strangers from getting any closer to Bella that night.

"We're in too." Emmett spoke.

Everyone eyed Edward, stating that they were in it also, to help Bella, as well as Edward. All their thoughts filling his head.

_Don't worry, Edward. We'll help. _Alice thought.

_She's family now, Edward. You know that. She's with you and we fight for our family. _Carlisle stated.

"I'm ready! This is going to be fun." Emmett exclaimed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. Jasper was edgy. He had always felt like this when he felt his family's anxious emotions. All of them together emanating anxiety and feeling keyed up for the coming dispute, had Jasper feeling intense.

"Do you see the outcome?" Edward asked his sister.

Alice's face was empty, almost sad. Edward invaded her mind to try and see what she was thinking. The image he saw was good news, but also bad. They had been successful in this battle, but there was consequences. They would later be bombarded with more strangers searching for Bella, causing them to move. Murders in Forks would set off the authorities to come and investigate the area. There would be a move to a different location, somehow the Volturi would become involved, and the ending would not be a happy one. Edward eyes stared into nothing as he did not see the definite of their future.

As Edward read her mind, Alice spoke aloud for everyone to hear what she was seeing. Bella felt guilt and regret, but there was nothing to change that. What was done, was done.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice said, with her face full of pain, as she was about to cry.

"This is all my fault. I should have left when I was suppose to. Now we're all in danger. Bella's in danger. It's all my fault!" Edward's hands were grasping his hair, his eyes mad.

All eyes turned on Edward. Bella hurried to him, gripping his arms to bring them down.

"It's not your fault, Edward. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would still have been stuck with them if it wasn't for you." Bella assured him, taking his hands into hers, squeezing them.

"I did this."

Bella, frustrated with his stubbornness, gave Edward a beastly growl that surprised him and gruffly let go of his hands. Her eyes turned yellow, glazed with the fire opalescent haze and he froze.

"Don't you ever think this was a mistake, Edward Cullen!" Bella's voice raised in volume as she spoke to him.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock. Jasper stepped forward to calm Bella down, but Bella stopped him with her eyes, he had looked into her mesmerizing eyes and he had frozen in place also.

"I don't think so, Jasper."

"Bella, please calm down. Edward just needs to compose himself." Esme said, looking at the floor, to avoid Bella's yellow eyes.

Bella covered her face and her eyes returned to the red color, returning to normal. "I'm sorry," her hands were removed to only look into Edward's eyes again, her eyes also yellow again. "You, Edward, are not going to stop me from fighting tonight. When I said together, I meant it."

There was no way Edward could stop her now. She had commanded the words and he would obey. Bella touched his shoulder and he awoke. Jasper waited, still as a stone. Bella apologized to him before she touched him to awaken him.

"Please forgive me, Jasper I know you were just trying to help Edward, but it won't be necessary."

Jasper's eyes were wide with so many emotions from what just happened. He nodded his head and stepped back to stand beside Alice again.

"I'm sorry everyone. I guess my temper is out of control...these days."

"It's alright, Bella." Carlisle answered.

Bella turned to Alice. Bella smiled at her, feeling a little uncomfortable for what she was about to do.

"Alice, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Bella. You know we can talk anytime. We're practically sisters now."

Although, Edward felt he was in torture from the vision, he smiled at the thought of Bella being a sister to Alice. Edward felt Alice's emotion of happiness. She did love Bella as a sister.

Once they were alone in the corner of the room, Bella had used her powers on Alice. Alice looked into her yellow eyes and was frozen for just a second. With sonic speed, Bella wrote down on a pad of paper her orders. She had Alice think of 50 states in her head, then think of the capitols of the states, to block Edward's penetrating mind reading ability. After Alice started to recite the states and capitols in her head, she wrote more demands that Alice was to follow. Bella did not want Edward to have her plans revealed to him in Alice's mind and have him stop her.

_Alice, whatever happens, you are not to tell Edward what my plans are. I know you saw them after I had made the decision. You will not stop me from going either. This is something I have to do on my own. You will help Edward stop these three from going any further, though. By any means._

Bella remembered the vision that Alice announced earlier. She felt she needed to go by herself, alone, to New York, to reverse the future tragedy. To stop the future from happening altogether. Edward had been planning out a strategy with the other men, also deep in conversation that he wouldn't pay too much attention to Alice and Bella's conversation.

"Alice, I was wondering, would it bother you if I didn't come?"

"Why Bella?" Alice asked, saying the lines Bella wrote down for her.

"Because it's bothering Edward too much. I can't see him that way, it just breaks my heart."

"I think he will be relieved about your choice."

"I wanted to ask if you would keep an eye out for Edward too. I'm scared something will happen to him."

"We all will. Don't worry, Bella. He'll be alright"

They had finished their conversation and no one noticed it was just an act to cover up Bella's plan. Both, Bella and Alice returned to their family and joined in to listen to the plan.

"Thank you." Edward said to Bella."

"For what?" Bella played dumb.

"For not making me mad with worry."

Bella looked up into his eyes and was truly sincere with her words.

"Please, be careful, Edward. For me. I love you."

"I will." Edward kissed her hand that was brushing against his cheek.

Alice gasped again, as a vision struck her. "It's time. They're coming."

"Do you want someone to stay with you?" Edward asked Bella.

"No, no. You need all hands on this to make sure they won't come back again."

"Okay."

Everyone bid Bella a temporary wave or short bye as they left through the front door. Edward was the last to close the door behind him. He hesitated to leave her, but she had mouthed a "go" at him.

"I love you, too, Bella." He had said before he closed the door.

He finally closed the door and Bella waited a few minutes for him to distance himself from her. Bella had bid him a silent goodbye, before she headed out the back door, heading straight toward New York.


	19. Outnumbered: Chapter 19

**Outnumbered: Chapter 19**

James, Laurent, and Victoria sprinted through the forest, James tracking the lone vampire's scent. The scent was weakening as their journey went on, but the rain had started to pour very lightly, accenting the scent to a distinguished aroma. James smiled wickedly as the scent lingered long enough for them to follow it into the closeness of their destination. They slowed their pace as astonishment overcame them.

"A coven?" Laurent asked.

"There's so many." Victoria was doubtful.

"The loner's scent blends in with the others. It must be a coven. A rather large one." Laurent stated.

"Well, this will be fun." James smirked with a devilish smile upon his face.

"Quite nicely!" Victoria beamed.

"Do you both realize we are outnumbered? This is not-" Laurent started.

"Don't fret, Laurent. We have dealt with much worse."

"But not against other vampires!" Laurent exclaimed.

"You are doubtful?"

"This is completely different from our other commissions. Entirely different." Laurent tried to talk sensibly.

"You were always the type to cower. Humph! But I do wonder where they have stashed the sweet little morsel." Victoria interrupted, walking gracefully, inhaling the stench of the rain surrounding them. Her head abruptly snapped into James and Laurent's direction. "Just remember, this time the human is _mine_." Her red eyes burned with a thirst that burned her throat with a wave of scorching heat.

"As you wish." James grinned back at her. Laurent nodded his head in agreement.

Their acute senses warned them of the oncoming threat. Instincts took over and their bodies curled into a defensive crouch from the different and numerous scents of other vampires.

"Aahh, here they come." James said, ready for any challenge that they were about to face.

From a distance, seven vampires came into view, forming a semi-circle line. Edward was in the middle, as Carlisle and Emmett ranked either side of him. The rest was dispersed into the line, awaiting for the inevitable.

"You will go no further." Carlisle stated.

"You will not stop us from our objective. Now where is she?" James asked icily.

No one answered. The silence was stifling. Victoria, impatient and peeved, lowered herself almost flatly to the ground, her muscles tensing to spring into action. Edward, reading her thoughts and predicting her moves, was one out of two to crouch to counterattack. The other to crouch in defense was Jasper, engrossed with Victoria's emotions of fury and irritation. Edward knew that Victoria was about to attack, at him. He had conceived from her speculations that he was the one saturated in Bella's scent and he would be the one to know the answers to where she was. His muscles flexed as he leaped up into the air to stop Victoria. At the height of their leap, Edward grasped her throat and shoved her forcefully against a tree trunk. The tree crack under the massive pressure, as Victoria held herself against he tree bark. Edward pinned her with his fingers clawed into the bark of tree, refusing any escape for her.

James, witnessing the altercation, was enraged with fury as he saw Edward gaining the upper hand on Victoria. He had raced toward the tree and was only stopped by Jasper's blow to the chest, which sent him tumbling backwards. James landed in a crouching position as the tumble slowed to a stop. Jasper mirrored his crouching stance, awaiting for his James' next move.

Emmett, annoyed that he was not in the middle of all the fun, turned to Laurent to face him as his opponent. To his disappointment, Laurent had disappeared, in his realization that they were severely outnumbered and fled the forest, heading back to New York to announce their failure in finding Bella.

Rosalie and Esme had made their way to the tree where Edward and Victoria still hung onto. Victoria, still pinned under Edward's grip had tried to climb upward toward the tree to escape his hold. Alice had seen this move in a vision that alerted Edward, the images of the outcome to pass so quickly through her head. Rosalie climbed the tree on the other side and surprised Victoria's attempt to escape, grabbing her ankle in mid-climb and tossing Victoria towards the forest floor below. Esme waited below as Victoria was about to fall to her doom. Esme caught her in her arms, gently unfolding Victoria's position to a more convenient one. Rosalie and Edward quickly climbed down the tree, arriving to see Esme embracing Victoria's body into a tight hold with her hands clasped together. Victoria legs kicked wildly about under Esme's strong hold, her hands struggling to break free. Rosalie joined Esme to hold Victoria's arms out firmly to her side, extended, as Edward gripped her head.

"The search for your precious little human will never end!" her words slipped from her mouth roughly.

The words stung him, the light shade of his caramel eyes disappearing then darkening pitch black with his fury fuming within him. Without any hesitance, Edward quickly torn her head apart from her body. The loud crack of her head's separation echoed in the air of the forest. The movements of her arms and legs suddenly halting to a stop. Her head made a heavy thud to the ground as Edward let it fall from his hands.

"Noooo!" James called out devastatingly.

Rosalie and Esme released the hold on Victoria's body and it slumped onto the ground, next to her head. They backed away quickly, retreating to their mates' side. James barreled toward Edward, only to be struck by Jasper again. This time, Jasper held onto James' chest and shoved him forcefully into the ground, using his weight to hold him there. James, overcome with rage strived to loosen his hold by Jasper, which he was successful and charged toward Edward again.

With his super speed, Edward averted James' predictable move and appeared behind him. Huffing with irritation, James turned to face Edward, his hands curling into fists to pound into him. His fist made contact with Edward's shoulder, the force of the blow lowering him to the ground. He recovered within seconds and sprang back, his feet planting itself onto a trunk of a large tree, his hand capturing and gripping tightly around a low hanging branch. This position gave him the force he needed to push himself off the tree with a lightning speed, only to shove himself against James. They both crashed to the ground with such force, it dug out a path on the forest floor. Both growled and snarled at each other, baring their sharp teeth, glistening with poisonous venom.

Finally, Edward had the upper hand and placed his hands on James' head, gripping his hair. James made movement to bite down on Edward's wrist, but his movement was wasted, only to have Edward snap his head suddenly to the left and right. With one last twist, Edward had James' head decapitated from his body. Edward threw his head away from his body and Emmett had caught it in midair.

"Uh, we'll need that, Edward." Emmett chuckled.

Carlisle and Alice had a fire already lit with Victoria's remains being tossed in as he watched. The fumes of the purple illuminating fire bothered his nose, but he was able to tolerate it. The sweet stench of vampire ashes was the last procedure in the steps of eliminating his kind. A sigh escaped his mouth as relief rolled off of everyone's thoughts. Edward, determined to get home to his love, Bella, took off without a warning towards his home. His family's thoughts vanished as he was close to him, a smile creeping upon his lips as he saw the view of his home.

He busted through the door and called out to Bella.

"Bella."

There was only silence. No movement, not even her scent as it lingered in the air was strong, as it was when she was present.

_Where is she? _Edward thought to himself. Panic set in as he searched for Bella throughout the house.

"Bella!" he called again, knowing that yelling out for her was a waste. She could obviously hear a whisper with her sensitive vampire ears.

"Edward!" a voice responded. Edward smiled, moving towards the sound of the female voice.

_She's gone, Edward. _Alice thought and his smile disappeared.

"Alice? Where is she?"

"I…I can'ttell you." Alice said softly, her eyes never meeting Edward's.

* * *

Laurent sprinted through the forest, fearful of any of the large coven members might be following him. They had been focusing on Victoria's anger and James when he had made his escape. The scent of the vampire they had tracked belonged to the male in the middle of the line up, his scowl was intimidating.

Laurent knew that this encounter seemed to be more dangerous than any that he had been involved in before. Their eyes had not been red like his, or his other companions that were most likely now dead. They had been a brilliant tan color that shone in their eyes. What type of vampires did they cross?

The gut feeling he had might have saved his life. It seemed to be Laurent's power when it came to their missions. If Laurent had the feeling that something was off or suspicious, they would approach their operations into a different direction, instead of their routine of direct and aggressively. No one was usually a threat to them, since they were vampires, and the human target would have never had a chance to protect themselves in any way. Laurent had that feeling tonight and ran for his life. He decided he would retreat back to New York and report the devastating news of their failure to retrieve the human female, Isabella Swan. The chartered plane that Mr. Copeland had arrange for, was waiting for their return. The number of three had lessened to only one, as the pilot looked on with curiosity.

"Where are the others?"

Laurent was silent for a moment, before he spoke, his eyes full of fear. "They are gone. We need to leave _now. _Our lives depend on our escape at this very moment."

The pilot nodded and the plane took off with no time wasted. The pilot got on the radio and handed the receiver to Laurent.

"What's your status?" a voice asked through the airwaves.

"We have a very big problem, Mr. Copeland."


	20. Advantages: Chapter 20

**Writer's block sucks! Finally, another chapter that took forever to write. It seems shorter than what I hoped for. But still, I hope it works out well for you. Let me know! Don't forget to review. **

* * *

**Advantages: Chapter 20**

The rooftop of the building was quiet and the air outside was still. Silent footsteps would not be heard as the dark figure stealthily scaled the roof of the apartment building. The sun would rise up within hours, but dark attire was needed to enter the building inconspicuously, especially with unnaturally pale skin. Vampire skin. The window of apartment 7-E on the 7th floor was locked, but the massive force to open it gave way and the lock broke easily.

_Ah, the advantages of being a vampire_, the unknown person thought, smiling contently to themselves.

There was a silence that this person was used to, a comforting silence that made her feel safe. Or almost safe. The objects and furniture of the room was turned over, thrown, disarrayed, or broken. Nothing was left alone except the walls themselves. Whoever raided the apartment was looking for something, obviously not finding what they had searched for.

The apartment used to be a safe haven for Bella, her sanctuary whenever she returned home from work. Now, tainted with stranger's hands and their human scent, it was not the place it used to be. Bella scanned the room, it had looked like a tornado struck, and could not find a thing that could be salvaged.

"My things…" she whispered lowly. "…bastards," Bella cursed.

How was she going to find Sunset's headquarters? She had only been to the training sites and…. That's it! She would research for addresses at the site she was specifically trained to be a dangerous killer. This time, she would use her skills she was taught to gain the information she needed. First, she would call Edward and let him know that she was okay.

Instinctively, she reached for her cell phone in her pocket. She winced at the realization that it was still at the airport in Seattle, in the locker, with the rest of her belongings. Hopefully, the phone was still working in her apartment. It would only take a second for her to let him know she was okay with her super speed of talking.

The click of the phone receiver had her attention, when she picked it up. The abnormal clicking noise caused her to drop the phone and impulsively investigate her apartment more thoroughly. With much deliberation, she had noticed that the unknown visitors tapped her phone and had agents outside watching the house for any activity.

"_There is an unknown identity in the apartment. Should we proceed, sir."_ The awaiting agent outside the apartment asked on his cell phone, as he discreetly hid behind another building, watching Bella's apartment window.

"_Trail and report, ASAP." _The authoritative voice ordered on the other line.

"_Yes, sir." _Bella could hear the click of the cell phone being shut.

She had been caught. This is what they were trained to do, to hunt down and address the situation, according to orders. They had been _very_ thorough and she had been found. Bella, although still had an advantage, they did not know it was her. They considered her an unknown identity, and she was going to keep it that way.

She would not allow them to identify her face, not yet. If they had witnessed and revealed that it was really her, they would not hesitate to make that phone call to deliver the message that Isabella Swan was still certainly _alive._

Bella's aim was to head to the training site, but she would need to take out the agents following her as first priority. She had known New York so well. She had thought of a plan quickly where to lead the agent, or agents, and would slaughter them before they had anything to report back. New York was known for unsolved murders and disappearances, and that circumstance would work out for her tonight.

Central Park was empty and full of shadow areas and dangerous spots. Perfect enough for her to be unconcealed as she attempted her assassinations on the agents. There were a number of 2 agents that seem to be following her, one falling back from a distance, as a look out. This 2nd agent did not know that Bella had known about them, but she could smell him from a mile away.

The entrance to the park was lit, but as she headed deeper into the park, the light from the lamp posts lessened and it was dimmer, revealing only the shadows of trees and shrubbery. This was what she hoped for and waited in the heights of the tree top, the scent of the agents getting stronger as they approached. The whispers were low but vividly clear to Bella.

"_I lost 'em."_

"_Dammit."_

"_Keep looking. If we find a -"_

Their conversation was cut short when Bella bounded off a high branch and softly landed behind the 1st agent and broke his neck. The cracking of his neck bone alerted the 2nd agent just a few feet away, but Bella was too stealthy. The agent could not find her in the dark shadows of the night and his labored breathing and rushing blood from fear had Bella smiling with satisfaction. The scent of his blood was excruciatingly wonderful, but she remembered that this is not what she wanted for herself in this life. The beginning of her new "life" was to be with Edward, but not before she had taken care of her problems from her past human life.

The click of the agent's gun echoed loudly in the silent park. He shot the bullet in her direction, which was supplied with a suppressor, but Bella heard it whiz by, encasing itself with bark of the tree behind her.

"So close, but not close enough." she said with disdain dripping from her tone.

"Who are you?!" the agent tried to sound brave. He must have been a rookie, because agents rarely exude the essence of fear in the heat of the situation. An experienced assassin would have experienced adrenaline, but this agent reeked of fear. It almost excited her that he was afraid. That came with being a predator, relishing in the fear that came off the prey. That's when you knew you had them where you wanted them.

There was no point in hiding who she was anymore. "Swan," was the only word she spoke with a sympathetic tone. She moved forth and her speed toward the agent was too fast for his eyes. She was suddenly upon him, her cold hand crushing his throat, killing him instantly. Reflex for defending himself trigger his hand to shoot off his gun again, right into Bella's stomach, leaving a burning hole onto her dark sweater. The bullet had bounced off her stone skin and clinked onto the ground. For sake of leaving no evidence behind, she picked up the bullet and put it in her pocket. His eyes dilated after the realization who this person was, his life now quickly fading away. Everything happened so fast, but for a moment, it seemed like a long moment for her, Bella felt guilt and it shown on her eyes.

This is why she wanted to stop this life full of murder. The guilt she had felt from those random people she had killed for most of her life and the regret that ate at her while their blood stained her clothes. She didn't want part of it anymore. Now her conquest to destroy Sunset was stronger now than it was before. If she wanted to see her new family again and her beloved Edward, this was what needed to be done.

"I'm sorry…" Bella whispered as the body slumped to the floor next to the first agent's body. She sniffed the air for any witnesses and only inhaled fresh, cool, clean air of the night. It cooled her breath when she exhaled and she took off in the dark shadows to head to the training sites in the middle of the state of New York, in the tiny city of Sherrill. Ironically, the site was titled Sunrise.

* * *

"Alice. _Where_ is she?" Edward's eyes were black with fury. "Tell me _now!_"

"I would love to tell you, Edward, but I _can't._" Alice said in defeat. She wished she could just blurt it out!

Edward dove into Alice's head and found nothing but his own image staring back at himself in her thoughts, like a mirror. He growled very frustratingly, then it faded into quietness as his own thoughts of anguish, of what became of Bella set in.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked, sounding broken.

"Yes. For now."

"For now? What does that mean? What about later? Dammit!" Edward threw his hands up in the air, panic starting to set in also, hugging tightly onto anguish.

"What can you tell us, my darling?" Jasper asked, trying to be helpful. His voice smooth, cool. He felt Edward's emotions and it made Jasper want push to his serene fogginess into Edward. Alice thanked him for that mentally, the smile upon her face grateful.

"I just can't _tell _you." Alice finally let the images of her memories pass through her mind for Edward to read. Edward knew that this was not a vision for the future, he could see his own image sitting on the couch while Alice spoke to Bella from earlier that day.

He had viewed in Alice's point of view how Bella pierced her yellow eyes at her. Bella had not allow her to have Edward pry into Alice's mind while she tried to control her. The images flashed so quickly from what Alice remembered, the fake conversation that Bella created so Edward would not catch onto what Bella was planning to do: to leave while they fought with James, Laurent, and Victoria. The last thing Alice flashed into her mind was a piece of paper that was crumpled and irresponsibly thrown into the trash bin.

Edward quickly dashed toward the trash bin and read the letter.

"_Alice, whatever happens, you are not to tell Edward what my plans are. I know you saw them after I had made the decision. You will not stop me from going either. This is something I have to do on my own. You will help Edward stop these three from going any further, though. By any means."_

He ripped the paper into pieces as he growled angrily, his voice reverberating the walls in the house, the windows shaking at the intense volume of his growl.

"Where is she now?"

"Edward. I don't even need to tell you where. Think about it."

Edward just needed to hear it from someone else. If he knew any better, Bella had gone off alone to take care of Sunset herself. There was nothing he could do. He had no idea where she had went, no address to go on, and all he was able to do was have faith and hope, and wait for Bella to either call or come home.

Although, his worry, as always, was there. If Bella would not come home to him, Edward already decided what the rest of his existence would have him do. Finish Sunset himself, however long it took, and take a last road trip to Italy.


	21. Wait: Chapter 21

**WARNING: Profanity will be used in this chapter! Just a heads up. **

**Chapter 21**

The heat in his face was to the point of intolerable, the color almost a beet red. His stress levels were skyrocket high and his blood rushed frantically in his veins. Sweat dripped from his face, it leaving drip marks on his fine dark charcoal grey suit. Adrenaline had him feeling on edge, hyper.

After Laurent's report on the outcome of their mission, Mr. Copeland paced the floor of his office. He had unbuttoned his top button of his dress shirt and loosened his tie to let the heat warming his body escape. It was torture.

It was also torture for Laurent. He stood by Mr. Copeland's office door, the look in his eyes full of lust. Lust for blood. Adrenaline was always the kicker when it came to a human's blood rushing and right now, it scorched Laurent's throat with a hunger that he could not control it.

Now there was more than one that wanted Mr. Copeland dead. But Laurent was the first one to get to him first.

Mr. Copeland had no concept at all what would become of him at this very second. Like a car accident that happens within flashes of seconds, Mr. Copeland's life ended, just like that. He felt the burning torture at his neck and it lingered there. The sting of razor sharp teeth embedding itself into his skin was nothing compared to the excruciating pain he felt of the fire that followed. His vision blurred into a haze as he watched the view of his office whirl as he collapsed to the ground. Then everything faded to black, but he could still feel the pain at his neck.

"Oh hell!" Mr. Copeland's voice sounded broken, coarse, as he tried to speak. "Kill me! It hurts!"

Mr. Copeland tried to open his eyes, but only just so, to see the shadow of Laurent standing above his head.

"You will thank me for this later, Mr. Copeland. For what you are about to face is more so powerful than you could ever be as a human. As for the reason why I turned you, you were just too tempting. And our prize, Isabella Swan, was taken from us, you were just the replacement."

Laurent walked away, not a drop of blood spilled upon his lips. Blood still oozed from the wounds at his neck, but the wound would eventually heal within a few hours. Laurent left him there on the floor, his body quietly twisting in pain. In a few hours, the pain would be much worse for him to comprehend. Laurent known too well, what that would feel like. Mr. Copeland watched his silhouette disappear from the doorway and he passed out, everything turning black from the pain.

The pin-striped suit man, his assistant, or John, had hurried in the room, after Laurent left in such haste. He bent down to assess Mr. Copeland's vital signs and almost panicked when he saw the blood oozing from his neck.

"Mr. Copeland! Are you alright?" John practically screamed at him.

There was no response from Mr. Copeland. His lifeless body moved just slightly from his breathing.

"Shit." John cursed under his breath. He checked Mr. Copeland's pulse, found it still beating, and made the decision to call for some medical help in the building.

"I need a medic in here…NOW!" John ordered loudly in the hallway. He made his way back to Mr. Copeland and found his eyes slightly open, rolling into the back of his head at moments.

"Mr. Copeland, can you hear me? Help is coming right now."

"It's burning…" he winced at the heat at his neck.

"You're going to be fine, sir." John assured.

"No. No. Get me out of here. Don't let anyone else see me like this." John's thoughts turned confused.

"Where do you want me to take you?" John asked.

"Black…" Mr. Copeland hissed from the pain before he continued, " b-black room."

"Sir, you are aware that it's under constru-"

"I f****ing know fully well! Just do it, dammit!" Mr. Copeland angry broken voice demanded.

"Yes sir. Sorry, sir." John clenched his teeth and his muscles flexed on his jaw.

"Listen John. You'll have to finish what needs to be done. You know what to do when Swan arrives. " Mr. Copeland was surprised himself that he was able to address instructions to John in his condition. But it needed to be done if he wasn't going to be the one to finish the job. His company was in jeopardy because of a woman.

"Swan?! She's coming?"

"John! Listen! You knowwhat to do, right? You _have _to finish it."

John nodded as he carried Mr. Copeland over his shoulder into the Black room. Mr. Copeland's body tensed at the jarring of the movements as he was carried. The Black room was opted to be a combination of an ammo/weapons room and also a "clean" room. Confidential conversations would be kept in that room. It was also called a Black Room as a coincidence. The color of the wall was also black. There was no bed, only a table and a few chairs, the corner piled with boxes. John removed Mr. Copeland's jacket and placed him on the table, awaiting for more orders.

"Finish it, John."

John did not answer, did not move, but just left the room for the medic to look over Mr. Copeland. The medic walked in as John was exiting.

_Finish it. _The words replayed in John's head. It was up to him to substitute Mr. Copeland's place until he was back to 100%. Nervousness had butterflies punching him in the stomach. How long would it take for Mr. Copeland to heal if Swan was coming now?

"Shit." John whispered as the thoughts dawned on him what might really happen.

John might die in the process.

_* * *_

Sunrise Site consisted of a lone building, in a desolate area of the city. The front cover was a company that made plastic spoons. A warehouse full of machines that stamped the mold of the spoons into shape, but under the warehouse was the true heart of Sunrise. The entrance of the site was similar to an escalator. The contraption had looked like an elevator, but carried you a quarter of a mile down behind the spoon warehouse. Entering the main entrance was only by DNA coding of the mole imprinted onto the palm of your hand, the insignia that you were, in fact, an employer for Sunset or a trainee for Sunrise.

There had been an alert out for Swan's MIA action and was on their wanted list. Any agent who has seen Bella had full permission to annihilate.

Bella, again, had waited till after dark to go forth and find out any information about Sunset by breaking into their computers. The nights were usually quiet but was still occupied by rookies that were training late at night or the training operation procedures that spanned out for more than 3 days.

An almost nostalgic feeling came over Bella as she saw the Sunrise building come into view. Everything was exactly the same. She ran her old routine over her head to get what she needed.

_Get in. Get out. This time, no more lives will be taken. _Bella said to herself in her head.

First, before entering the building, she needed to call Edward. First priority. She had seen a mini mart a couple miles down the road with a payphone by the entrance. She would call him there and tell him that she loved him and that she was alright. It was the last thing she could do after just leaving him without a word.

Running towards the mini mart, Bella remembered how small this town in New York was. It reminded her so much of Forks. She had never known to feel so homesick for Forks before, only just a bit, since Charlie lived there for so many years. Now it was more home to her since she found Edward.

Edward.

Her pace quickened, her legs and muscles pushing her to run faster through the night. She slowed finally when she saw the lights of the small market at the corner of the street. She had used an old trick that Sunset had taught her in case of no way of communication was possible. She tapped at coin return handle 10 times, then held it down for 10 seconds afterwards. It gave her a free phone call without any coins. The dial tone blared in the receiver and she dialed Alice's cell phone number.

She had remembered her number because the ID caller was always lit of it when Alice had bugged Edward, ironically at the time that they wanted time alone. Bella didn't remember Edward's cell phone number. There was usually no point to, when she was always with him.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang wonderfully on the other line. Of course, Alice knew that she would call.

"Alice! I need to talk to Edward."

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's smooth velvety voice had Bella feeling weak. "Are you alright?"

"Edward! I'm fine. I'll be coming home soon."

"No. Tell me where you are now and I'll come to you."

"I can't. I need to do this. I promise, I'll come home to you soon."

"Bella, please. We're in this together, remember?"

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt in the process. "

Bella could hear Edward sigh on the phone. "As I do not want you to be harmed either. So, let me come to you, _please._ I just need to be _with _you."

For a moment, there was a scuffling on the other side of the phone. A few snarls emanated from the other side and then Alice was on the line.

"Edward.. *_grr*.. _Wait! This is urgent." Alice urged. Obviously she was needing to speak with Bella very importantly.

"Alice? What's going on?" Bella asked confused.

"It's _my _phone! I'll give it back to you when I'm done." Bella could hear Edward growling in the background.

"Bella, listen to me. You are in danger. You need to wait for Edward, okay?"

"Alice, I'll be alright."

"No. Laurent escaped before we could get to him. He bit someone, now there's a newborn vampire loose."

"Laurent? Who escaped? What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"The three vampires that came to get you. Laurent is the third that escaped and he got back to New York to tell them that you're still alive. Please, just wait."

"I'm already here, Alice."

"Then go somewhere till he gets there. You need help. You can't do this on your own, especially with a newborn _and_ an old vampire. It's too dangerous for you. Here. Here's Edward. Tell him where you are."

Edward's voice was snappy when he received the phone back from Alice.

"Bella. Tell me where you are. I'm coming now. Do NOT go without me."

"I'll wait. Oh, Edward. I can't wait to see you." Bella's voice was calmer, now that she knew that Edward was coming to be with her. Just to see him again, she didn't feel so lost.

"Me too. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too."

They continued speaking on the phone, while Bella gave directions on how to get to Sherrill, New York and the place where she would be hiding till he arrived. It would be a day or two till Edward would arrive and find Bella. She hung up the phone with Edward and made her way towards the nearest forest. It had been days since she had hunted and the scent of a human would have her craving for their blood. She thought it would be wise to hunt.

Bella wondered what color her eyes were. The stunning bold red of a newborn vampire? Or the warm golden color like Edward's..


	22. Forever Seems Beautiful: Chapter 22

_**Thank you to the ones that reviewed. It really does help when a writer has cruel writer's block! May Santa give you lots of goodies in your stockings, Merry Christmas!**_

**Forever Seems Beautiful: Chapter 22**

Laurent watched Mr. Copeland curl into a fetal position from the agony that washed over his body. Laurent sympathized for him, but then he was glad that it was not him. He had clearly remembered the 3 days of misery he had endured. Three centuries was a very long time ago that he was turned, but the pain was something no vampire could ever forget.

Screams could be heard within the walls of the building. Repeated phrases of "Kill me!", "Help me!", profanities and the Lord's name taken in vain was also said numerous times. Colleagues of Mr. Copeland, including John, was unsure and frightened of what was happening to him. John had noticed how Laurent stood by and watched him lay in misery with no help by his hand.

"Are you just going to stand there?! We should call a doctor!" John spat at Laurent.

"There is nothing a doctor could do to save him now. Besides, it's almost time."

"Time for what?" John face contorted into an expression of puzzlement.

Laurent looked at him. There was a mischievous look upon his face and John was automatically suspicious. "You will soon see."

* * *

Edward sat in the plane, his knee vibrating from anxiousness of seeing Bella within an hour. His hand rested against his cheek while he bent over, his elbow on his knee that tapped vigorously against the plane floor. He was within his thoughts, trying to block out the minds of the people in the plane, when it was interrupted with panicked thoughts from them.

_Wow, major turbulence…_

_Oh my word! I knew I should have drove across country…_

_Ugh! I hate planes…_

All the thoughts almost spilled out in unison. Edward's eyebrows furrowed at the unusual thoughts that had them feeling so frightened all of sudden.

"Mommy…I'm scared. The plane is making my stomach feel funny." Edward heard a little girl murmur to her mother, while her face was buried under her mother's armpit. The mother brushed the girl's head with her hand, comforting her the best she could without freaking out herself.

"Shh-shh, baby girl. It'll be alright."

_Dear Lord. Please let us arrive safely to New York. I'm scared. I'm scared…_

Edward's head snapped up at the prayer the mother was reciting in her head. Then the voice over the intercom announced the unpredictable turbulence they were experiencing. Edward looked at his knee that tapped frantically and stopped it immediately. His restlessness shook the plane along with the rhythm of his tapping.

_Human movements, Edward. Calm down_, he told himself.

Edward wished that time would pass by faster just today. He wanted, no, needed Bella in his arms. To make sure that she was alright. Her presence to keep him sane again.

It has been more 8 hours since he last spoke to Bella. The flight would take about 5 and a half hours to reach New York and give or take a couple hours to reach Sherrill. Too long. Too long for Edward. 3 days had already passed and Edward drove everyone at home crazy, especially Alice with his grueling questions about Bella.

Now there was a newborn vampire on the loose and Bella was in danger. Laurent had to be the cause of this newborn vampire to have Bella in danger. There was always vampires out there, new and old, but this particular one would be dangerous enough for her to need help. An experienced fighter like Edward was sufficient. He hoped.

* * *

"It burns! Oh gawd, please someone, help me!" Mr. Copeland screamed, pleading, begging, anyone to end his life. The burning has reached all throughout his body now, the pain the strongest at his chest. Mr. Copeland could feel his heart's pace fasten and he grabbed at his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

John ran to his side and tried to hold down his bucking body on the table. "Mr. Copeland! I don't give a shit if you don't want me to call the hospital. You're going right now!" John tried to pick him up and Laurent pushed him away so hard that he flew across the room and crashed roughly into the boxes that piled up in the corner.

"It's time. This is where he'll need you most, John." Laurent told him.

"You bastard, he's dying and you keep saying it's time? What's wrong with you?" John's face was contorted into disgust.

Suddenly, one final scream and Mr. Copeland's body was lifted off the table by sheer power of his muscles, the only parts of his body in contact with the table was his shoulders, hands that held him up, and his feet. His back arched high as it could possibly go and his eyes were wide with fear. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

"What the…?" John whispered. Laurent stood by with a small grin on his face.

Mr. Copeland collapsed heavily onto the table, then his lifeless body fell off the table and onto the floor. A terrified, wide-eyed John, picked himself up off the floor and walked slowly to Mr. Copeland.

"Oh no. He's dead." John bent down to check his pulse and there was none there. His skin was ice cold and the color of it was of a corpse.

"Yes, he is." Laurent said.

The hate that John felt was boiling inside him within seconds. His hands curled into fists and his breathing picked up, not attempting to calm down.

"You killed him. Then you tell me not to call the hospital? We could have saved him! He would have been alive right now if it wasn't for you!"

Laurent stayed silent while John spoke, still bent over Mr. Copeland's cold body. Other agents and people that worked at Sunset had gathered by the door, trying to overhear what was happening inside. Curiousness got the better of them and they laid their ears against the door listening to their conversation.

After listening to what had happened to Mr. Copeland, most of them fled, afraid what would happen to them and their job. Some stayed, for loyalty or curiousness. Analysts that worked in the office, that received confidential data over computers, had heard the screams about Mr. Copeland's passing and panicked. They had already started discarding information, dumping and erasing paperwork, everything that the company carried. Sunset was going downhill, it was as dead as Mr. Copeland.

John argued, shouted, fumed at Laurent while he stood motionless in the shadows of the Black room. Mr. Copeland in his already vampire state, could hear every word clearly. His eyes, closed, opened abruptly at a scent so intoxicating to his nose. His eyes were red as blood and scanned the room around him as he stood up. John had his back turned toward Mr. Copeland as he spoke irately at Laurent.

His view of the world was at a different perspective now, the colors more alluring and beautiful, sight sharply acute, his sense of smell stronger, and Mr. Copeland had also noticed the graceful lightness of his moves as he stood up. John had not even noticed his movement from behind him.

Venom flowed in his mouth as he heard the faint pulsing in the air from the angry John's heartbeat. He licked his teeth as the venom coated it. Instinctively, Mr. Copeland crouched over to hunt his prey…John. A snarl escaped his lips and his eyes darted at John's back. He had also noticed Laurent, another vampire, an intruder of his kind, was defensive over John, his next kill.

John heard the rumbling of Mr. Copeland's growl behind him and turned to see him hunched over on the floor. Surprise and confusion was on his face as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I thought you were dead." John said.

"On the contrary…" Mr. Copeland said as he inched closer towards John.

"What are you doing?" John asked, suddenly frightened by Mr. Copeland's bright red eyes.

"He is hunting his first meal." Laurent interrupted, never moving from his spot.

"What?"

"You have been a loyal employee, but I believe your contract has just ended. Goodbye, John." Mr. Copeland's voice was laced with evil. It didn't sound like him.

With a quick leap forward, John was under Mr. Copeland's hands and mouth. John screamed in torment as Mr. Copeland fed on his blood from his neck. John could feel the life from his body being sucked away slowly, torturously. His screams of pain was drowned out by the blood that overflowed his throat. Mr. Copeland drained every ounce of blood from his body and let it drip down the sides of his mouth. After his meal, he licked the sides of his lips, the warm dribbles of blood now cold from the contact of air.

Now his thirst quenched temporarily, he noticed Laurent again. This time Laurent had moved first and charged at Mr. Copeland, pinning him to the wall, holding his hands to the sides.

"I am not here to anger you, but I need to knowledge you of what you are about to face in the near future, Mr. Copeland. Isabella Swan will soon be here and she will be your greatest challenge. For she is also a vampire." Laurent recited.

"She's a.. Wait. Wait! What did you do to me?" Mr. Copeland rushed his words out too quickly.

"I turned you."

"Into a...vampire??" Mr. Copeland questioned Laurent.

"Yes. and if you want to succeed in existing in this world, this was the only way. I did you a favor. Use your skills from your human life to annihilate her."

"Swan is a vampire? The Cullens?" Laurent finally heard sense in him and let his grip go on him.

"Yes. They are the ones that changed her because she did not assassinate her targets."

Mr. Copeland frustrated sigh was breathy, as he inhaled, he could smell the scent of fresh blood lingering in the air.

"You will need to feed some more for strength." Laurent said.

"Hmm." Mr. Copeland grinned impishly. He straightened his blood stained shirt and jacket and walked towards the door of the Black room. He exhaled letting the aroma of human blood fill his nostrils. He opened the door and crouch to hunt again.

Laurent, behind him, crookedly smiled, one corner lifting at his lips. He crouched, following Mr. Copeland to join him in the hunt for blood.

As they exited the Black room, high pitched screams and crashing of equipment could be heard echoing in the hallways.

* * *

Edward had no idea how gruesome the time would endure on him. Five and a half hours to fly across was a short time span for vampires, but this was excruciating on him. Impatient as he was already, he had caused the plane to vibrate with his impatience. He wished that the people on the plane would move much faster when exiting the plane. If he could only see Bella's face, then he would be alright. He would be himself again. He could be calm.

It was so odd how one being can cause such a stir in his life. How he was able to feel like life mattered now and had a definite meaning to exist. Things before Bella was, just dull, and he would be able to exist the rest of forever like that, now. Since Bella arrived, forever seems beautiful. His penmanship on the piece of paper of the address where Bella was staying at, was written neatly. His cursive was perfectly beautiful.

_53 Tresdor Lane_

Edward contemplated on taking a cab or just running there himself. Running would absolutely be faster. The sun was down and it would be safe. After short consideration, he made his decision. He would continue his way on foot. He did not start his journey until he was within the shadows of the night.

It did not take long before he found the run down abandoned building. He could detect her familiar floral scent that he found so lovely as he entered the building. The dark main room was illuminated only by the light from the outside. Bella had been looking out the window, waiting for his arrival.

She came running, bursting through the darkness, like a ray of light. Her face was beaming with love and relief and exuberance. Edward's excitedness also showed as he met her half way, embracing each other tightly at the meeting point. He crushed her against his chest as her hold around his neck was firm. He cupped her face with no gentleness and Bella could read the lust in his eyes.

They didn't say a word, but they didn't have to with the electricity that their body exchanged with each other. With crushing force, their kiss was hard and meaningful. It had only been a few days since they last saw each other, but the time they missed away from each other had shown in the passion of their kiss. Breathing wasn't needed for vampires, but they inhaled each other's scent, letting the aroma fill their nostrils, deepening the power of their lust for each other. In the darkness of the building, the noise of their breathing and lips smacking was all that was heard. Bella's moans and Edward's grunts was randomly heard in the darkness.

They broke from their kiss, disappointingly, but Edward needed to hear Bella's voice say his name just once. He let the silence irritate her and he saw the glittering brightness of her yellow eyes shine through the blackness of the dark.

"Ugh. I really need to learn how to control this thing," Bella cursed to herself.

Bella gently kissed his lips and awoke him from his trance. He woke gently, looking into her red eyes now.

"You can be evil sometimes. You know that?" he smiled at her, teasing her with his words.

"It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

"I missed you," he admitted softly, cupping her face again.

"I missed you, too. I'm glad that you're here now."

"Don't you ever leave me again." Edward's voice was a little harder now, more serious.

Bella moved her eyes to the side, feeling guilty. All that she did was for him. To be with him. Leaving him behind was a mistake. She had felt, at the time the decision was made, that it was the right thing to do. Although, as she waited for him to arrive, Bella realized it was selfish to do this all on her own. When she could have had help, anytime she needed it, with her new family….and Edward.

"Never again. Wherever I go, you'll be with me." Bella responded, certainty in her tone, as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers.

"So. My love, what do we do now?" Edward asked, pulling her towards the entrance of the abandoned building. She was silent, reveling in the time she had with him alone. Even though it would only be for so long.

There was to think of the newborn now and that would take her path into a different direction. Either one of them would possibly die. Or both. Bella needed to think of a plan of what to do when the time came to fight with the newborn vampire. Jasper had explained to her before how dangerous they could be. Surprisingly, Bella had a control that no one could understand, for a newborn vampire. Bella, herself, knew why she had resisted to taste human blood. She did not want to murder innocent lives anymore. Her determination was enough control to hold her of that want for human blood, for the rest of her existence.

"We have a stop here in this city, then to New York." Bella stood quietly, trying to tell Edward what the consequences could be if they go to New York. "Edward, there's a possibility that this could go really wrong."

"Yes, I know. Alice told me what she had seen, but she would not have suggested me to go if it wasn't a good idea in the first place."

"That's true. Has she seen anything else?"

"Not yet, but she said she would call." Edward responded. She returned a nod at his statement. "What's in this city?" Edward asked curiously.

"The address to headquarters in New York." Bella explained the layout of the warehouse, what needed to be done, and how she did not want to take anymore lives, if possible. 'Get in, get out.' Her words, her rules.

Edward listened carefully, suggesting ideas here and there. They had compromised and argued, finally having an angle for each step they were to take.

"We're ready." Bella finally sighed. Edward motioned an agreement with a nod.

"We'll get through this. I'm fighting for our future together. I barely spent any time with you and a newborn is not going to take that away from me. Especially when I just found you."

Bella smiled lovingly at him. His words penetrated an emotion in her nonbeating heart. His fingers lost itself in her brown tresses of hair.

"Before we go, though, I need to hunt." Edward admitted. "Join me?"

"I had already hunted, but I would love to join you. I might know where we might be able to find cougar. It's rare but I could smell it miles away. Up for it?"

"Definitely." Edward's crooked smile lit up his face. It also lit up Bella's.

They interlocked their fingers together and headed toward the deep woodsy area of upstate New York.


	23. Mr Copeland's Desire: Chapter 23

**I apologize if this chapter seems a little boring, it was rather boring to me. I don't have any excuses except that it was Christmas! Plus, I've been sick with food poisoning! BLEH! I promise next chapter will be more captivating and creative if I can get my mind to work properly. Have a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 23 **

The screams died down to an eerie silence, bodies everywhere. Corpses left with bloody bite marks in random parts of the exposed body, but mostly on the necks of the once full of life humans. Mr. Copeland's messy, bloodied lips were not as neat and clean as Laurent's, who had centuries of practice. Mr. Copeland listened for anymore heartbeats in the building of Sunset, disappointed when there was just his and Laurent's breathing.

Mr. Copeland's throat rumbled with contentment, after realizing that his stomach was sloshy full of blood. He stood, straightening his posture, flapping out his suit jacket from slight wrinkles. He had made his way back to his office, where he had extra clothing stashed in a closet, for times like this. The collar of his shirt had been stained with blood. He looked in the mirror and winced at the terrible mess he was in. A shower would be in order.

After Mr. Copeland had his time to clean up in his own private office bathroom, now grateful that he had it installed some time ago, he straightened up his office and waited for Laurent to grace his presence again. It did not take long for Laurent to arrive. He had comforted himself in a comfy leather chair that was placed in front of Mr. Copeland's massive desk.

"Now, that you are filled with strength. You must prepare yourself for, literally, the fight of your life."

"Sounds so cliché." said Mr. Copeland, an amused grin on his face.

"Yes. Forgive me. I could not find the appropriate words." Laurent folded his right leg over the left and folded his hands over his lap.

"Hunting your prey is one thing, I think you've had enough practice just now. Now you will be fighting, muscle against muscle."

"But she's just a woman." Mr. Copeland stated smugly. "I could take her down easily."

"No. She is a vampire. Do _not _underestimate her."

Mr. Copeland just stared into a space above Laurent's head. His intentions, in the first place, was not to kill Bella. He wanted her for himself, as his mate. Would he be able to convince her that death was not the only way? That she could live a happy "life" with him? Mr. Copeland had hope so.

* * *

The long journey further upstate north of New York was worth the trip. Bella and Edward had found a rather large cougar in the mountainous area. Bella amused herself watching Edward play with the wild cat, the cougar prancing an unusual dance trying to escape Edward's clutches. Then, he expertly took down the mountain lion and drained it of its blood, feeling satisfied enough to hold him off for a few days.

"I could watch you all night." Bella admitted with a loving smile.

Edward sauntered elegantly up to her and placed a sweet, simple kiss on her lips.

"Hmm. Taste like cougar."

Edward chuckled lightly, catching her hair in his hands and inhaling the scent of her hair. It was a nice mix with the fresh air of the forest. As they stared into each other's eyes, Edward's cell phone ran in the pocket of his pants.

"She always knows when to interrupt at the exact time, doesn't she?" Bella teased. Edward, again, chuckled lightly.

He sighed as he answered the phone. "..sigh..yes Alice?"

"I had a vision Edward. It changed."

"What changed?"

"It involves you. They're not after Bella anymore. They want you."

"They?" Edward asked, his muscles tensing, his voice turning serious. Bella looked at Edward's somber expression. Her hand moved to his shoulder out of concern.

"I saw who the newborn is. I don't know who it is but it involves Laurent. He turned him."

"I knew it." Edward cursed under his breath, hoping that Bella didn't catch it, but she did. Her lips straightened into a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on, Edward?" Bella asked. Edward held his hand out motioning her to hold for a moment while he got the rest of the news from Alice.

"The newborn is Bella's employer and he doesn't want to kill her because he _wants _her."

Edward's growl was loud and ferocious. Bella cringed at the pain he was feeling. It was definitely bad news.

"Edward!" she took a chance and held him around his waist, placing her temple against his chest. Her hold was strong but gentle. She could hear the rumbling in his chest disappearing slowly as she held him closely to her body. "We knew it wouldn't be good news if Alice called."

"So they don't want Bella dead, but me, right?" Edward asked, his tone laced with acid.

"Yes."

Bella heard Alice's answer and it was her turn to become angry. The red iris of her eyes turning a pitch black, then the yellow, as she released Edward waist to snarl angrily at nothing behind her.

"I have to go Alice."

"Be careful, Edward. I'll be waiting for your call."

Edward hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He carefully made his way to Bella, her back turned to him. His arms went around her waist, helping her to calm down.

"Why? All I want is to be happy with you. And everything is fighting against it. Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"As I feel I deserve to be happy. We both deserve it."

"Are we meant to be, Edward?"

"Don't ever say that. Don't you feel it? The way it is when we're apart?"

"Yes…I do. I'm sorry. I just don't understand why this is happening. Now they're trying to take you away from me." Bella felt defeated. She frustratingly slapped her thigh with her hand.

There was silence as Bella's angry thoughts whirled in her head. Edward desired, yet again, to know what her thoughts were. What made her face to pout in agitation and her chin set in a determined jut as she was silent for so long.

"_What _are you thinking? I'm dying to know." turning her around to look into his eyes. Maybe he could read it by gazing into her eyes.

"Copeland's mine."

Edward's eyes raised curiously. "Excuse me?"

"Copeland is the reason why Sunset exists. He's mine and he's good as…well he can't be dead. He's already dead, but I'm gonna rip his damn head off!"

Edward thought it amusing when Bella was mad and frustrated as she was. His amused crooked smile agitated Bella more so and it set her to trance him into a frozen state.

"I should just leave you like this for laughing at me!" she slapped his arm and he moved a few yards from where he was standing from the sheer force of her power.

"Uh, ow?"

"Good!" Bella stormed off in the opposite direction without Edward. Edward caught up to her, taking her into his arms again.

"Not without me, love." he whispered into her ear.

"Of course not. Now let's go."

"Patience, my dear beloved! Don't be so hasty!"

"Why not? You're existence is in danger so I'm going to get rid of the problem, as soon as possible. That will just give us more time to spend with each other afterwards." Bella smiled at him.

"Your moods are so confusing! First you're irritated, then mad, now I don't know what you're feeling now." Edward said confused, again.

"I feel...edgy."

"I do too. Okay," Edward sighed, "let's get this over with. Where to?"

"Back where that abandoned building was, where I met up with you. It's down the street a couple miles."

"Alright. Lead the way, my love."

Bella took off in a lightning speed, back toward the small town.

* * *

"I don't think they should be alone together." Esme had confessed her worry, pacing the living room.

"Darling, please sit down. They'll be alright." Carlisle tried to assure her.

"Alice's vision had me worrying. First, they come after Bella, then a newborn? Now the newborn wants Bella _and _now wants Edward dead? I don't think so!!" Esme shouted at the last statement. Her hands set firmly on her hips. Her motherly instincts kicked in and everyone could see the rigid tautness of her chin.

"You get at least Emmett and Jasper to go out there and I won't be pacing the floor anymore!"

"Yeah. I'll go." Emmett said, a smug smile on his face. Ever since this Bella had come into their lives, it has become very interesting around the house. More action than the tame wrestling matches he would have with his brothers.

"If we go, Emmett, we will just aid them if they need it."

"What? Ugh, I don't care! As long as I get to see the action. It can get boring around here without Bella."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at that comment and she elbowed his stomach.

"Ohf! Sorry babe."

"Will it be safer if Emmett and Jasper go?" Carlisle asked.

"If they go, I'm going too." Alice had said. "And yes, it will be much safer if all 4 of us go."

"Four?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Jasper and I, Emmett and Rosalie."

"You're going, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently, from Alice's answer."

"Don't deny it, Rose. Of course you'd go if Emmett was going. It's inevitable."

"How do we know where we're going?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is going back to her apartment for something that will be the key to Sunset. We'll just wait for them there."

"Okay, let's go!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Be careful." Carlisle said as Esme said simultaneously. "Be safe."

Alice kissed Esme and Carlisle's cheeks as Rosalie gave them a soft hug. The men just nodded and they were on their way to help their brother and his partner.


	24. Dreams of Chosen: Chapter 24

**This chapter is now rated M, for subjects of violence and abuse. Not taking any chances! You've been warned! **

**Dreams of Chosen: Chapter 24**

Edward and Bella's trip to the spoon warehouse turned up empty. No address, number, or clue gave them to the whereabouts of Sunset. They had been very clean on leaving any traces of Sunset at their training sites. How would they find them now? It was like following a dead end.

Bella had one more thing to go on before giving up hope completely. One clue that might lead her to Sunset. If she could figure out the tapped phones in her house and trace the address that was receiving the information of all her conversations, she might be able to find Sunset headquarters. But Bella was not one who knew computers well enough to do that. She would need a hacker or someone who knew computers.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How well do you know computers? I mean, would you consider yourself a computer guru?"

"What are you getting at?"

"There might be only one way that we can find out where the headquarters is, but I need a genius to figure it out. I need someone who knows how to hack into a computer or phone lines."

"I am not a computer geek, if that's what you're asking. I do know someone who knows their way around the computer very well, though."

"Really? This might work then."

"Alright, I'll give Jasper a call."

Bella smiled at the good news.

* * *

The conversation on the phone was short, as Bella recalled Edward calling Alice. To their surprise, they would be waiting in Bella's apartment for their arrival. Alice told them how she had another vision of meeting up with them there. It sounded all so coincidental to Bella, but Edward knew that Alice's vision was a heaven sent capability. Bella had not been used to Alice's amazing power, but she was glad she was there, helping as best as she could, in their situation.

Bella and Edward had arrived at her apartment first. Which gave Bella some time to set up her computer that was tampered with when Sunset raided her place. They had not destroyed her computer completely, just enabled it temporarily. If it was true that Jasper was a "genius", he would be able to work around the problem and use it enough to get what they needed.

Bella had been finished up fixing her computer to working condition when Edward had returned with his brothers and sisters arriving from their flight. Edward had to steal a car to pick them up, but it was of importance that didn't bother Bella at all.

They were still careful the way they had entered the apartment, entering from the rooftop only. There might had been other agents waiting for more activity, so they did not take any chances of revealing their presence in the apartment. Not yet.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she entered through the window gracefully. She quickly crossed the apartment space and gave Bella a comforting hug. "I'm glad that you're alright. I knew you would be."

Bella hugged Alice back, grateful for the encouraging words.

"It's good to see you again, Alice. Thank you so much for your help." Bella responded.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett bellowed, forgetting about trying to be discreet.

"Could you be any louder, Emmett?" Jasper complained. Edward had rolled his eyes at Emmett's irresponsible action.

"Sor-ry. Just glad to see Bella. Anything wrong with that?" Emmett admitted.

"Glad to see you too, Emmett." Emmett beamed and gave Bella a big bear hug, causing her to giggle.

"Just be quiet, Emmett, you loud mouth." Rosalie complained.

"Hello, Rosalie." Bella greeted.

"Hello, Bella." Rosalie returned, they both nodded heads instead of casual greetings of hugs or handshakes.

Edward gave Rosalie a warning look, her thoughts ticked Edward off as she stood silently in the shadows of the apartment. Bella did not know why Rosalie did not take to her so well. She did not know what she did to make her so grumpy. She would find out later in time, when Bella's problem was not urgent as it is.

Bella started to tell Jasper what needed to be done. She had hoped Jasper would be able to help with a task as this. Jasper's smile appeared to be of delight. This was a challenge Jasper was up for. He sat at the computer desk and grabbed the phone to tinker with right away. His fingers were fast at a blurring speed as his eyes darting from the computer to his fingers as he typed away. The computer screen came to life with codes and numbers that Bella did not recognize.

Everyone watched in amazement at Jasper's ability to read the computer and figure out the coordinates of numbers and codes that the screen was spouting out.

"I didn't know you could do that, Jasper." Emmett said, impressed.

"I diddled with the computer a lot, while Alice would be out shopping with Rosalie."

Alice giggled.

"That's amazing." Rosalie said, also fascinated.

Finally, Jasper found the data that Bella had hoped for.

"Bingo."

"Really?! You are a genius!" Bella exclaimed.

"Nice, Jazz." Edward said, slapping him on the shoulder. Jasper smiled proudly. Alice gave her hero a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, guys. Here you go, Bella. Do you have a printer?"

"My printer is destroyed so we'll just jot it down." Bella said, searching for a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote and read the address on the back of an old grocery list she had found in her apartment. Everyone eyed her with curiosity as she laughed to herself. The irony was that Sunset was a travel agency in the outskirts of another small town of New York state.

* * *

"Why do you choose to live this way?" Mr. Copeland asked Laurent so curiously. His red eyes bore into Laurent's, waiting for his answer. He had turned on all alert modes at every entrance, the monitors programmed to warn when the sensors were activated. Mr. Copeland would know when Bella would finally arrive.

"Immortality, of course." Laurent grinned smugly. "That is my choice to exist in this way." Laurent corrected him, emphasizing his point on the word exist.

Mr. Copeland analyzed Laurent's answer to why it would be worth living eternally. His life was entirely not content, when he was living. Sunset had been his "baby", it blossomed into a powerful enterprise, but he was not happy. The twisted person inside of him relished in the random deaths of people that were assassinated. How did it come to be the people that were chosen to be assassinated?

Since he was a child, Mr. Copeland had dreams that were so disturbing that he had chosen to deny sleep completely. His parents had noticed his change in attitude, mood, failing school and health. He just wasn't the boy that they knew. They had taken him to therapy, also sleep disorder specialists, hoping they would have any ideas or suggestions to why he would not sleep. None, in the end, had any affect.

It was just by one chance he tried to sleep, which ended him up in a convulsing seizure. That one chance had opened his mind to what his dreams meant. The unknown, random people in his dreams were people that would soon pass. It could be the next day or the next week. For what Landon known, he would not wait for that long for nature to fill its duty. He would take care of that himself.

His first kill was a man who had abused his wife, after drunken rages. The wife defenseless, had been beaten one last time and been killed in the process. Landon was angered by his delayed promptness and woke every night with more seizures for his failed attempts. As if it was a punishment for his unsuccessfulness. Finally, slaughtering this man by his own hand, with a gun he borrowed from a friend, the seizures had stopped….until the next time he dreamed. So this had been how Sunset was born.

Laurent had explained to him that vampires did not sleep. The strength that they carry was overwhelmingly powerful. The need to survive, although, was to take in the blood of humans. They would live exactly the same, as they were changed, forever. Mr. Copeland had been delighted about the no sleep aspect, forever relieving him of his horrible seizures. Still, the intake of human blood would be like assassinating humans in his former living life. He was sure to overcome that obstacle when the time was right.

To live eternally alone was something that Mr. Copeland did not seem entirely pleased with. He had always had his eye on Miss Isabella Swan but never went forth with courting her. His job always came first, and Bella was always pushed to the back of his mind. He would make plans to exist happily and comfortably, with Bella.

If he was able to convince Bella that working for Sunset would be a lucrative and comfortable enterprise to benefit from, then he would be able to convince her that living forever with him would be meaningful.

"Would you ever consider finding a mate to exist with? Living alone everyday for the rest of time just doesn't seem as exciting as it sounds. At least it doesn't for me." Mr. Copeland confessed.

"You have lived out your life the way you have wanted to. Raising this company into something you never thought it could become. But I have not. So I have spent my whole time after I was changed, traveling to places I've never been to. My living life was not satisfying and I still have not found or felt for someone the way you feel about Miss Swan. So I choose to stay this way until I find her. It might be tomorrow or another century before I find her, or vice versa. But that is the path I chose."

Mr. Copeland looked away, feeling foolish that his secret has been exposed. Had he been that easy to read? Was it that apparent his feelings for Bella was there? She never knew he existed, assuming to himself that he discreetly or camouflaged to blend with the background, but that was his job. She never knew he existed, only on paper, only because she never saw him.

For no explicit reason, this made Mr. Copeland angry. He didn't want his secret to be out. It was his own thoughts and desires, not for anyone else to figure out. He had always kept himself secluded and isolated, but he had liked it that way. His bitter expression had Laurent raising his eyebrows from surprise at Mr. Copeland.

"Mr. Copeland, Miss Swan is a beautiful woman, I'm sure. I have seen the pictures. It's no surprise why your lust for her is strong. You are not the only one."

"You keep your damn hands to yourself!" Mr. Copeland busted, surprisingly himself. His irritation was usually manageable.

"Please, she holds no interest for me. I was speaking of her mate in Forks. One of her targets."

Lividness raced through his core. He seemed to see red, knowing that his plan to woo Bella for himself had been wasted. The desk flew across the room and crashed into the wall, the room was destroyed within seconds. Laurent had moved out of the way, grateful for his speed of light ability. Laurent had felt, with his instinct power, that it would be devastatingly dangerous to calm Mr. Copeland down. His newborn characteristics had his mood swings violently swaying quickly from one to the other. No control over any patience he tried to hold on himself.

Laurent left the room for Mr. Copeland to throw his tantrum. Giving him all the time he needed to calm down. He would need to pacify his anger soon if he wanted to get out of Sunset in one piece.

* * *

"This is it." Bella eyed the house that served as the travel agency. The engines died down to a low roar as they all had arrived in two vehicles, stealing one more for the extra persons that accompanied Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward had drove in an inconspicuous vehicle, nothing flashy or eye catching, just to be safe. As did Alice, as she had driven a slightly bigger car that carried Emmett and Rosalie in the backseats.

"It's a house." Emmett said, confused.

"Of course it's a house, Emmett." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"No, smartass! What I meant was, I thought it was a travel agency, like Bella said." Emmett finished.

"It is, but this is a small town. They probably used their own home to house their company. It saves money." Bella said. She studied the house again, it looked very old fashioned and was kept up, like the rest of the homes in the small town. Obviously, this house was much updated than the rest but still blended in well with the others.

"Let's ditch the cars a mile from here." Edward suggested. Everyone agreed and they found a isolated dirt road to hide the cars.

As a precautionary, Alice looked into the future for their arrival at Sunset, before they set off towards the old house. She gasped at the sight she had seen. Everyone was silent, waiting for Alice to announce her vision.

"So many people. So many bodies." Alice's eyes were of dread.

"What happened, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, but there's bodies everywhere. We'll find them, I saw it. After that.." Alice shook her head in anguish, "…I can't see anything else."

Jasper placed his comforting hands on her shoulders. Alice leaned into his hand and he kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. Bella watched them in envy. They had unlimited time to spend with each other and that hope for time with Edward grew heavy in her chest. Anger started in her stomach and spread throughout, anxiousness starting to settle in also. Jasper switched his eyes to Bella and watched her as her emotions grew stronger every second.

"Bella…" Jasper warned her with a smooth voice.

"Don't you dare try to calm me, Jasper. I need it to fight." She closed her eyes, she didn't want anyone to see her yellow eyes that she knew was coming.

"Then let's go." Edward said, his anger starting to rise. His irritation starting to show from watching Bella feeling so uncomfortable.

Both their emotions of anger was enough that Jasper could not take. He could handle it, tolerate it, but it was frustrating enough when it overwhelmed Alice's emotion of love. He would have used his calm, but Bella refused it, and he did not want to put up with Edward's usual annoying unstable temper and bad mood.

Jasper tried to stay as close to Alice as possible. Her emotions was full of love, but also with concern and sadness. It was much better than edginess and anger. Rosalie's proudness was also better than that! It had all ended, though, when they had reached the mile run to Sunset. All of them started to feel edgy as they saw the view of the house. Jasper's instincts took over, as did the others, as their fighting face were plastered on each of their faces.

The night seemed silent, except for the crickets orchestrating their music, echoing along with the sound of the breeze. The insects that lived in the shrubbery and grass surrounding the house were thrumming with life until they had arrived. It toned down to a very silent vibration no human ears could detect.

Bella was the first to walk up the stairs of the house and placed her hand on the doorknob. She gripped it tightly as she began to turn the knob.

"Wait.." Edward's hand was upon hers on the door before she could complete the turn of the knob. His eyes was full of…what? Bella's eyes furrowed and she silently questioned him, even though she knew he couldn't read her mind.

His kiss was sweet but long. It turned urgent as he pushed her into the door with the pressure from their kiss. Their hands were all over each other, holding each other tightly as best as possible. It didn't last long as a murderous growl could be faintly heard within the walls of the old house. Rosalie asked the question that everyone else was wondering as Bella and Edward broke their kiss very quickly.

"What was that?"


	25. Miracles: Chapter 25

**Again, this chapter is rated M for subjects of death. And, of course, more violence. Bla bla bla. Enjoy!**

**Miracles: Chapter 25**

It was the point of no return. Bella's hand on the doorknob was what set him off. Edward just needed to show how much Bella meant to him, he needed to feel how real she was one more time, he needed that assurance. Because in reality, it could surely be the last time they saw each other. He would fight with every ounce of love that he had for Bella to make sure that he would still be there for her in the end, knowing that Bella would do exactly the same thing. Though, there was always that devastating possibility.

His kiss was urgent and forceful. To the point. And he didn't care who was there to see it. Emmett and Rosalie had made their points to each other many times that he didn't wish to see. Alice knew how much Edward loved Bella. She could see it from the very beginning. And Jasper, he definitely knew from what he always felt emanating from Edward's emotions.

Edward didn't know how much into the kissing they were in until he felt the door behind Bella's back. Her fingers tugged at his undisciplined hair. Surprisingly it had stung a little from the force of Bella's pull. Edward had took that as passion and they embraced each other harder, more passionately.

Nothing interrupted them until they heard the growl that sounded enraged. Rosalie had asked her question to whom it had been, but Edward knew. Bella's face also knew, just from looking at her. Her lips were puffy from their kiss and her hair disarrayed as much as his. Her cool breath fanned his face and he inhaled it welcomingly, studying her eyes that were full of lust.

Edward leaned away from Bella, offering her help to straighten into a standing position. Bella turned and had her hand on the doorknob again. That's when Edward noticed the camera hidden at the corner of the porch.

"It's Copeland." Bella stated.

"He's watching us." Edward said, his face serious and hard.

"Well, _someone's _PO'ed." Emmett said, seemingly amused by everything.

"He saw Bella and Edward." Alice putting two and two together.

"I don't belong to him!" Bella practically growled.

She opened the door and let it slam open, the doorknob punching a hole into the wall. Her fingers curled into claws and she crouched low, entering the house. Bella knew her eyes were the mesmerizing yellow and she dared not to look at anyone behind her.

"Bella, please calm down." Alice's hand was on her shoulder.

"Don't look at me!" Bella yelled angrily. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that she might mesmerize someone she didn't want to.

"Bella. You won't win this way. You know this." Edward said.

Bella's labored breathing slowed to normal and she tried to reason with herself. Her newborn traits of short temper was making her lose her cool and she knew that to fight angry was not how to succeed. Bella knew this from her all her missions as an assassin. Keep calm and everything would turn out how it was planned. Panic and anger never did anyone good. Her yellow eyes went back to the piercing red and she turned to be held by Edward's awaiting arms.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered into Edward's crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Alice." Bella, then, turned her head to look at Alice.

Alice just smiled back at Bella, putting a comforting hand on her back. The silence from the group did not last. They had sensed someone watching. Bella turned, her protective instincts taking over.

"It's the one that got away." Alice said.

Bella could hear the rumbling in Edward's chest and his muscles tighten. His impulse to protect Bella came into effect as his arms around her became stiff. She glanced up at his eyes before she turned to see a vampire with a deathly glare eyeing them from the inside of the house.

"You must be Isabella Swan." Laurent spoke.

"Bella? Stay here." Edward said with a deadly tone. "We have unfinished business."

"I do not wish to fight you." Laurent stated.

"You don't have a choice." Edward spat, his lips curling upward to expose his teeth.

Edward's brothers and sisters behind him stood their ground, fixed in their stances, ready to fight. Laurent took a step back and ran the opposite direction. Edward and the rest of his siblings chased after Laurent, leaping into the air. Alice was the only one who stayed behind with Bella.

"Oh no." Alice whispered at first. Her vision came a second too late. "Oh no! Jasper! Edward!" Alice chased after them, hoping to catch them in time, but Bella was left alone at the front steps of the house.

"Alice! Wait! What's wrong?" But Alice disappeared behind a corner.

Bella thought to go after her, but the scent of fresh blood had her going towards the luring smell. She inhaled the delicious aroma and followed the trail of it to a door. Her eyes closed as she took in the smell that got stronger as she opened the door just a crack. The aroma almost knocked her back when the door was fully open all the way. Her eyes turned pitch black at the flaming hunger that scorched her throat. Exhaling was painful as her warm breath made the aching at the back of her throat worse.

It felt like a dream, as Bella walked down the stairs. She was dizzy with the lust for blood and she felt like she was floating as she walked on. She heard her name being called but just faintly. Like it was in the back of her mind. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, there was an elevator with only a "down" arrow button beside the doors. It was stained with fresh blood and she meant to touch it. The button was a sensor button, rather than a button you could press, and it lit up green while the doors opened automatically. Bella cocked her head back at the wafting aroma of blood again as the door opened. It was strong inside the elevator. An invisible pull had her entering the elevator and the door closed itself.

_No Bella. Wake up. Don't give into temptation! _Bella thought to herself.

She shook her head trying to clear the dreamlike state she was in. It was clear for a moment and she tried to press the buttons to have the elevator to go back up, but nothing was working. She saw a camera at the top of the elevator spying on her. She snarled at it and leaped to shatter the machinery into pieces on the floor. The elevator seemed to take her down 2 floors down until it finally opened. The doors opened and Bella saw all the bodies that laid everywhere.

Blood used to be such a bothering stench, a warning signal, to her. Now, it was what took over her senses, her control. It had not looked like a massacre, with blood splattered everywhere, for there was no blood left in the bodies on the floor. Instead, it was a massacre of just lifeless people. Still there was a lingering trace of blood from the bite marks that Laurent and Mr. Copeland had left.

The elevator door closed as she stepped out and she surveyed the corpses, already stiffening with the beginning stages of Rigamortis. She stepped over the bodies trying to figure out which way to go. She felt lost as she seemed to wander aimlessly in the hallways of the headquarters below the house.

Frustration gave in and she did not hesitated to get angry. Her eyes pinged the glimmer of yellow and she aggressively let a growl escape her lips.

"Show yourself, Copeland! This is what you wanted, right?" Bella yelled, knowing enough that Copeland could have heard her if she whispered.

Her analyzation of the clues she put together had her knowing that the newborn had been, indeed, Mr. Landon Copeland. But she did not know who had changed him until she had seen the unknown vampire in the hallways of the house floor.

"Miss Swan, how lovely it is to see you again." Mr. Copeland chimed from the opposite side of a long hallway.

Bella did not see him, but had heard his voice out of nowhere. She could sense his presence nearby but could not pinpoint what direction his voice was coming from. Not until he turned the corner of the hallway. His fiendish smile had her lip curling up out of spite. This was the person who had ruined her life. He would ruin her happy "life" now if he was not gone, soon.

"Forgive me if I don't return with polite greetings." Bella said with such acid in her voice.

"You are forgiven. Please, let me introduce myself, since we have never properly met before."

"No need. I already know who you are." Bella retorted.

"I see that you have brought company with you."

"Only to make sure that you are finished off if I don't finish you myself."

"I was hoping I could change your mind." Mr. Copeland said teasingly.

"I don't think so." Bella said slowly.

"Then let's not waste time with chit chat. Hmm? Since there is no point in this conversation anymore." Mr. Copeland walked closer with his hands grasped behind his back.

Bella's eyes narrowed at his slow charge. Was he trying to psych her out? It didn't work, for she knew her power would help aid her in her oncoming fight. One more step closer and Mr. Copeland crouched to an attack posture. Bella mirrored his stance, but no one moved for a long moment. What was he waiting for?

For what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds, Bella knew what kept Mr. Copeland still for that while. She had sensed another vampire close by and her defensive instincts was put up full on. She turned quickly to see Laurent at the other end of the hallway, crouched and ready to attack also. They had trapped her. She could not feel the presence of Edward and his brothers and sisters. She was alone on this fight. For that time that she turned to see Laurent, Mr. Copeland assailed forward and forced her upon the elevator door. It dented the metal door with Bella's body shape, creaking as the metal bent, and she closed her eyes at the contact.

Growls echoed the hallways as Bella tried to fight off the newborn vampire, but his recent change had him just somewhat more powerful than her. Mr. Copeland's hand was against Bella's throat and he squeezed, trying to intimidate her. His piercing red eyes glared at her, his lips a frown. He seemed angry, but then not. Bella did not want to remember his face as the last thing she saw. Bella grasped his arm with both her hands and dug her nails deep into his stone skin as hard as she could. The stinging sensation from her nails had Mr. Copeland grimacing in pain. It left scratch marks across his arm, even through the sleeves of his jacket and shirt. This loosened his grip a little and Bella jabbed her hand upward to completely loosen his hold on her throat.

She tucked her body closer to the floor and roamed over the bodies to put some distance between her and Mr. Copeland. He had became angry from her escape and took the closest thing to hurl at her. A slump body of a man with a crescent bitemark on his neck was flung across the hallway, right at Bella. She ducked and took this chance to attack Mr. Copeland while Laurent was still at the farside of the hallway. Bella dove over the bodies and rolled onto the empty spot where the man's body had been, rolling her leg to sweep Mr. Copeland off his feet. He had been too fast and jumped over her sweeping leg, kicking her in the stomach. He was certainly strong. It had sent her stumbling a few feet back by the force of his kick.

This time, her plan was to wait for his attack. She stood up, waiting for Mr. Copeland to come to her. He did so as he charged forward. She hopped a few inches upward and swung her leg upward also as her body did a flip backwards, her foot kicking him square on the chin. His reaction to the force was him being thrown backwards, landing on his back. Laurent took this chance to come forward and attack, as he thought this was a time she wasn't paying attention. Bella saw Laurent coming and starting running full force toward him, averting his attack by jumping over him, using his shoulder as an anchor to vault herself forward and land in a hard thud on top of Mr. Copeland. Mr. Copeland was on the verge of getting up, but Bella pushed him back onto the floor. Her hands were claws again, embedding her fingers into his head to behead him.

The moment had seemed quick, but Laurent was quicker. He had a hold of Bella's hair and pulled back with exertion that Bella felt the sting from her hair coming out by the roots. She screamed and her hands went to her head, trying to save her hair and Mr. Copeland was saved from her attempt. Bella went with the direction of her hair pulling and she stood up to relieve some of the pressure. She quickly decided to do a tactic she never used before to save herself from the clutches of Laurent. As she stood, she quickly did a spin, her hair twisting in Laurent's hands. Her hair twisted a few times as she spun around a few more times and his hands had caught in the twist. Laurent was disabled from doing any harm to her. Grabbing her hair firmly, Bella kicked Laurent away from her very hard and pulled her hair free from his caught hands, simultaneously. She was happy of his outcome and started backwards to finish off Mr. Copeland.

She turned and landed right into Mr. Copeland's awaiting hold. He rammed her against the elevator door again. The bang of the door muffled Bella's "Oof" as she made harder contact with the metal door again.

"Take her head now, Mr. Copeland, or there will be no chance for an escape from the others." Laurent voice was monotonous, unfeeling.

Bella went into a panic as Laurent took her shoulders and held her still against the door. She squirmed, trying to fight out of his hold, but he was incredibly strong. Mr. Copeland hesitated to take Bella's existence away from her, but he uncomplainingly placed his hands softly on Bella's cheeks, sneaking a caress with his thumb against her lips. She had known that she was able to take Mr. Copeland herself, but two vampires against one was something she could not handle herself. Bella tried to turn her face away to avoid his stroking thumb but Mr. Copeland held her still in his hands.

"Now, Copeland!" Laurent urged.

_No. _Bella thought to herself. _This can't be the end! _

That was all it took for Bella to close her eyes with such concentration and have her power come forward, fully. Frustration did not bring it upon itself, it was the mere thought of needing it when she absolutely needed it. Bella knew she now had complete control of it. She opened her eyes quickly and Mr. Copeland and Laurent glanced at her eyes of glimmering yellow and froze immediately. Their eyes had widened at the sheer beauty of the opalescence. Now Bella just needed to behead them and it would all be over. But how was that possible when her touch would wake them of their trance?

It seemed as someone had heard her plea for a miracle and Edward's voice could be faintly calling her name in the background.

"Bella!" Edward's voice rang.

"Edward? Edward! Where are you?" Bella called out to him.

"I'm here! In the elevator."

"Help, Edward!" Bella pleaded.

"I'm coming…." there was a ding from the elevator cart arriving and some muffled banging from the other side of the door, "…the door is stuck." Edward said.

"I'm right against it. I can't move!" Bella said, trying not to move too much. Afraid it would wake Laurent and Mr. Copeland.

There was silence and Bella impatiently waited for something to happen. The noise of metal scraping against metal was heard as Emmett and Edward attempted to pry the door open. Finally having just enough room for hands to fit through, Emmett, with his massive strength, pried the doors open completely and Bella fell back into his chest with a thud. Edward grabbed her out of Emmett's way and held her, crushing her with such force that Bella had to hold her breath.

They were caught in their moment of their reunion and did not notice that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had already torn Laurent's limbs off his body. Then they beheaded him and put it on the floor, starting a pile along side with his body parts. Edward, reassuring to himself that Bella was okay, cupped her face with his hands and looked her over.

"I'm okay." She said, nodding her head at the same time.

Edward gave her one more hug and kissed her hair.

"You came just in time." Bella murmured to him.

Coming in time was simply a heaven sent miracle, but this overwhelming happiness didn't last in Edward. His switch from happiness to anger was annoyingly quick. His eyes darted toward Mr. Copeland and he moved forward to stand in front of his frozen, arms outreached, position. Edward savage snarl delivered roughly out of his mouth as he was ripping Mr. Copeland's arms off his body.

"Wake him, Bella." Edward's words with accompanied with a growl.

Edward took his arms and threw it into the pile with Laurent's body parts. Bella stood in front of Mr. Copeland and hindered from touching him. She made sure she was looking right into his eyes as she spoke to him.

"I quit." Bella spat, then touched him.

He awoke with a jerk and screamed in agony, knowing that he felt everything done to him, in his frozen state. Bella watched as he stumbled backwards and tripped on one of the corpses he put there. Edward stood atop of him and bent down to hold him still, his hand upon his throat, as he had done to Bella. Mr. Copeland laid on the ground, crying helplessly and in excruciating pain from his parted limbs. Bella circled both of them till she was at Mr. Copeland's head. With a quick snap, she separated his head and threw it towards Edward's siblings.

They had already started a fire at one end of the hallway, throwing the last bits of Laurent's body into the flames.

Emotion engulfed Bella when she realized that it was truly over. Her life could now begin with Edward and she would now have a real chance to be happy. To exist in a place where she could start over, but with a desirable future. That forever future with the man she was in love with.

She sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking in jerky movements. No tears fell but she still felt the emotion. Relief. Complete relief is what Bella felt. Edward helped her up by the elbow and held her ever so softly in his arms.

"It's over, love." Edward whispered to his Bella.

The time she had spent with Sunset, all the wasted time she spent in that lifetime, was cried out in Edward's arms. The regrets she had for not spending more time with Charlie, was also cried out. The lives she took as an assassin, she had cried out. Her loneliness, now something that she did not have to worry about, was cried out every escaping sob.

Bella finally put herself together after a long while of sobbing into Edward's arms. She smiled happily, looking up into his caramel eyes. The look in his eyes as he gazed at her lovely face was what Bella would now exist for. His finger caressed her cheek, as if tears really ran from her eyes. They just stared into each others eyes for a long while, while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper burnt the bodies in the fire.

"Now that it's over, I'm ready to start." Bella smiled, waiting impatiently to leave.

Edward returned her smile. "As am I."


	26. Bella Land: Chapter 26

**This seems to be the last chapter! *insert sad face here* I can't believe I'm done! What am I going to do now that this story is completely finished?! Though, I am very ecstatic for your reviews that I've received, also the story and favorites alerts. Thank you all ****for making this so much fun! **

**Bella Land: Chapter 26**

It had been months, exactly 7 months since Bella started her new "life" with Edward and the Cullens. Esme was ecstatic to have another member of the family to join them. She was also happy for Edward, now that he finally found his equal. His soul mate.

Maybe it was chance from the very beginning that they had met? Who knows.

Sunset was now nonexistent, destroyed as it burned to cinders. They had burned the 2 floors of the headquarters underground all the way up to the house. All the bodies that were left in the premises disappeared alongside with Sunset. The gray and black smoke was accompanied with the purple hazy smoke that burned the vampire pieces of Laurent and Mr. Copeland.

Bella had retrieved her belongings at the airport finally. Her excitement was obvious to everyone when she rummaged through her belongings, just to find Charlie's going away gift that he presented her. She clutched it to herself excitedly like a child. Her beaming smile had everyone glad for Bella. She finally felt content.

No authorities were ever alerted of Bella's disappearance. Sunset had been afraid they would be found out if they reported her missing in the first place. Thus, Charlie was never notified of her disappearance either, at all. Bella thought there would maybe be a chance to see him again. Fill the void that she was not able to fill from before. She would see around the situation soon enough.

Bella moved out of her apartment in New York and had moved back to the West Coast with the Cullens. She was not able to visit Charlie, to her disappointment, while she lived there. She still had to be careful since she had been changed. She was still somewhat a newborn and she had rather be safe than sorry about her control being reliable around humans. Another year would pass until Carlisle admitted that it might be alright to visit her father. But the time she had spent away from humans was replaced with the time she deserved with Edward, alone.

They had played chess a lot. Jasper had taught her in more detail and strategies of how to win over Edward, since he was unable to read her future moves. Still, Edward was an excellent chess player and won over 50% of the time. Bella thought that there was still forever to perfect her strategies and she would equal his level one day. Edward would just smile and told her, "I'll be waiting forever." His words meant to tease. She would simply stick her tongue out in return from his teasing.

Bella had teased, also, how her "queen" would take over the board one day. Conquering his black "king" piece, dubbing the chess board Bella Land.

"Bella Land?" Edward would ask, rolling his eyes. Bella would just giggle and nod her head at him. She knew how corny it was, but that was what she liked about the name. It was to make Edward smile. As it did, although, it also made him laugh almost hysterically.

Carlisle had taken some time to study more of Bella's power. Realizing that some power had carried on with her from her living life. Edward had mentioned before that the depth of Bella's chocolate brown eyes was almost never ending, he felt he could see right through into her soul. Her mesmerizing eyes had somehow turned into a great power. All the research and analyzing had helped Bella to perfect it. Bella knew she was getting closer to completely perfecting her ability and it pleased her.

Rosalie and Bella's relationship lightened into a civil one over time. They had learned to be friends enough that would not anger Edward. Rosalie's envious thoughts had disappeared after the attention was off of Bella and everything around the house was back to normal. Rosalie was also glad that Bella's presence had perked Edward's attitude and manner up quite immensely.

Emmett felt Bella's addition to the family had made it interesting, their wrestling matches very competitive. A different character to spar with. Bella had taught Emmett some new wrestling moves she had attained while training with Sunset. Happily, Emmett had tried out the new moves on his brother and exclaimed his victory when he had the upperhand on Jasper.

The happiest moments for Bella was the nights and days spent alone with Edward. His room was where they laid on his chaise lounge, holding each other, while listening to Edward's collection of music. Conversations carried for hours about everything they could think about. They had learned a lot about each other during those moments of conversing.

Then there were the kisses, caresses, embraces, whispers of love for each other at night while the moon shone through the window. Sometimes they would take night walks in the forests that lasted till the next day, admiring how the stars twinkled at midnight, till the sun came up. Sometimes they would play in the rain with the thunder roared and the lightning flashed, until the rain stopped and they were completely dry. The nights just seemed to be Bella's favorite time of the day.

Edward had shown Bella his favorite place to spend time, before she came along. It was a charming meadow with slight tall grass that hid your form if you laid down flat. This was where Edward shown how their skin glittered beautifully like a million diamond facets. The warm sun reflected off their skin while they would gaze at each other without saying a word.

There were times when they would bring their chess set and play there for hours. Just enjoying each other's time. They also invited Alice and Jasper, along with Emmett and Rosalie to join them to play games or just simply "hang out". Like children, they enjoyed games of chicken, trying to knock each other down as the girls were set atop of the boys' shoulders.

Then over a year passed and Bella was able to tolerate the scent of human blood. Not completely, but it was controllable. They had never pushed Bella to exceed her limits and Bella was exceedingly happy to roam freely around humans. No rules. No more hiding. Her eyes were a very dark amber color, more so of the maroon-ish tint, but not a significant change to cause alarm in humans.

While Bella was not free to roam around humans, Alice was excited to take her out in public and go shopping. This is when Bella had learned of Alice's obsession with fashion. She had thought it funny to see Alice prancing about, from store to store, humming gaily while she sifted through the racks of clothing. They would receive stares from both men and women that envied their flawless beauty. Bella did not receive attention like this as a human and if she still had the rushing blood in her veins to blush, she would at those moments.

All this time that Alice stole Bella away to go shopping, Edward had been preparing for his surprise. He had achieved his gift for Bella and set up the chess set in his room, the way he needed it to be.

With relief, Bella entered the house with an exhale and plopped the shopping bags down on the floor. She couldn't wait to see Edward.

"I saw him in his room, waiting for you." Alice told her, smiling at her.

Bella rushed to the stairs and flew up the two flights to come to his door. She could heard soft music playing in the background while she opened the door to his bedroom. His scent filled her nose and she smiled excitedly as she saw his beautiful face, smiling back at her.

"Welcome home, my love."

"I missed you." Bella confessed.

"I missed you." Edward returned.

On the floor, the chess was set up for a game.

"Are you in the mood to get your butt kicked?" Bella smiled as she set herself on the floor.

Edward had not said a word and flashed his crooked smile at Bella. Bella felt weak watching his lips curve into her favorite smirk. As of custom, from the beginning when Bella had learned to play chess, she would be the white pieces and Edward would be the black pieces. Edward had motioned for her to go first, since she had been the white chess pieces. Bella looked down at the chess board and her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

The white queen had been switched to Edward's side of the chessboard, along with his black pieces. As his black queen had replaced the white queen's spot on her side. Bella looked closer to see her queen's head reflect a light, flickering into her eyes. She didn't have to bend down to look closer, but she did, anyhow, to see a ring adorning the top of the queen piece. Bella's mouth fell open at the astonishment of what this ring meant.

"Edward." Bella whispered as she picked up the queen to look at the ring. She noticed how old fashioned it had seemed, but how gorgeous it was.

"It was my mother's." Edward said, his smile fading a little from his old memories of his mother.

"It's beautiful.." Bella's voice was soft.

Edward picked up the queen piece from her hold and set it down on the board. He lifted her left hand lightly, bringing it up to his lips, kissing her fingertips.

"My queen… Bella, I love you so much. I have waited for you for so long and I will never let go. But my words never seem to show how deep my love for you is and I will spend eternity showing you. Will you marry me?" he asked his last statement slowly, his velvety voice making it sound heavenly.

Edward slipped his mother's diamond ring on her ring finger and she stared at it, wide eyed. Edward kissed the ring on her finger and awaited for her answer. She didn't say anything for a long time as shock seemed to overtake her. Her eyes suddenly darted into his and her lips parted to speak.

"Yes.." there was no volume in her voice. She whispered the word so soft, but it was enough for Edward to hear.

"I love you, Edward. Yes!" Bella didn't care the chess pieces were scattering everywhere as she threw herself into Edward's arms. Their lips crushed each other's in a gentle manner, passion weakening their control by every second. Chess pieces that was knocked onto its side, rolled in circles on the chessboard.

Time seemed to stand still. Nothing mattered except them. Edward's ecstatic smile of happiness was apparent on his face as he picked her up and swung her around in circles. Bella squealed as she was spinning. The light in Edward's room had the ring glittering gorgeously against the light.

Alice bursted into the without knocking, her face looking disappointed.

"How did I not see this? I missed it, didn't I?" she said, whining like a little child.

Jasper was right behind her.

"Shopping does that to you sometimes, Alice. You get so worked up by the anticipation, sometimes you just miss something."

"Yeah! Something as important as Edward proposing!" Alice's hands flew up in the air.

Jasper smiled at the happy couple holding each other. The emotion of utter happiness was something Jasper hadn't felt from Edward, until Bella had entered his life. Alice sighed, but then a smile returned to her face as a realization dawned on her. There was always the wedding to prepare for and that made Alice very happy. Alice backed out of Edward's room, taking Jasper's hand in hers.

"Congratulations…" Alice wished them.

"Yes, congrats." Jasper followed.

They didn't tear their eyes away from each other, but they still thanked Alice and Jasper as they left the room.

"Let's go tell the others." Edward told Bella.

"I'm sure Alice did that already."

Edward read everyone's thoughts downstairs and that was proof enough that Alice did not report the news yet.

"No. She's already busy planning our wedding as of this second." Bella did not know what to think of that, but she laughed anyway.

They started for the door and left the pieces on the floor for later cleaning up. With their hands entwined with each other's, they slowly walked out the room. For some odd reason, Bella had looked back into Edward's room to notice most of the chess pieces sprawled about on the floor, but the only pieces that stood on the chessboard was the white queen alongside with the black king.

The End

**A/N: Read the sequel! _Overcoming Obstacles._ Thank you again!**


End file.
